Grey Inbetween
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Set after 'Bad Vlad'. As Vlad wouldn't accept help to deal what was happening to him, what if Erin had decided to follow the stubborn vampire instead of remaining at the school? Vlad/Erin ADDED 29 & 30! COMPLETE! added sequel news
1. Away

**Grey Inbetween**

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan_

_Spoilers: Series 3 of Young Dracula._

Summary: Set after 3x08. As Vlad wouldn't accept help to deal what was happening to him, what if Erin had chosen to follow the stubborn vampire instead of remaining at the school?

_A/N: I know I said I'd start posting tomorrow, but I couldn't resist. This fic I have been dying to type for the last month…_

_I solemnly swear to try and post before 9:30pm every day, not like my last fic and at all hours. If I don't post it'll be because I can't log in and I'll post first thing the next morning._

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Chapter 1: Away

Erin followed Vlad out into the dusk courtyard. She had to almost run to keep up with his long strides.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he passed her as he moved towards the archway. She didn't want him to leave.

Vlad didn't look at her, he didn't want to. "I don't know. I need to sort this thing out." His voice bounced off the floor and walls.

Erin stopped, pleading with him. "Stay I'll help you." Vlad lifted his hood, protecting himself from the dying light of the day. "When will you be back?" He ignored her, "Vlad!" She shouted trying to get him to turn around.

Erin felt like stamping her foot as she watched him walk away from her, he could be the most stubborn thing on the planet at times. He didn't speed away; if he was desperate to leave he should have sped away as fast as he could.

Erin went to chase after him but her plans were thwarted.

"Erin!" Erin turned slowly as her name was called. She plastered on a smile as she faced the school head teacher. "Where is Vlad?"

That really was the question of the night.

"I don't know." She answered quickly and honestly, glancing upwards and back towards the school.

"I need to speak to him and his father about his behaviour today." Erin resisted wincing. Vlad had really excelled at getting suspended today. Miss McCauley studied Erin, something about her told the young teacher that Erin as hiding something. "Is the Count in?" 

"I think so." She managed to force out.

As soon as Miss McCauley went inside and spoke to the Count the entire clan would realise that Vlad had gone. She needed to sort this out as fast as she could before they worked out Vlad had run away to deal with his evil nature.

He could never deal with it while his family was around.

"If you see Vlad can you tell him I want a word with him?"

"Yeah…sure." Erin told her, nodding frantically.

Miss McCauley furrowed her brow at the strange way Erin was acting before darting inside.

Erin slowly turned around once the sound of heels clicking against the cobbles had quietened before completely vanishing from her ears.

She knew what she had to do.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin glanced down the long, damp corridor, taking care not to bump into any other vampires in the house. Things were already tense thanks to the havoc 'Vlad' had wreaked on the school. The only vampire she knew she could account for was Ingrid, she was sure she was still in her room where she'd taken her earlier.

"BERTRAND!" She heard the Count yell and darted into her room, the Count was sending Bertrand to look for the errant vampire. She quickly rummaged through the drawers grabbing things she might need to follow Vlad, clothes especially.

She wasn't going to remain in the school on her own; she didn't trust any of his family or Bertrand. Her stasis spray had nearly run out completely so she couldn't use it around them for much longer.

As soon as the door closed she stripped off, slipping into jeans and a thick jumper. She didn't want to wear her school uniform while chasing him down.

She stuffed a few sets of warm clothes into her rucksack; she had a spare one that she would need for Vlad's things. Erin had already started packing her bags earlier thanks to his other side so it wouldn't take that long to get ready. She had sleeping bags and a tent in the car. She grabbed her warmer jacket; the nights were a lot colder now than when she'd first met him.

She grabbed the toothbrush and hairbrush off the table, stuffing it into her bags. Opening her school bag she grabbed her purse and a notepad and a few pens. You never knew when you needed to rite something.

Walking over to the small unit she grabbed a towel and some soap. There was no way she was going to spend time with Vlad for whoever knew how long without having a wash at all, his nose was a lot more sensitive than hers.

Cautiously she peeked her head out of the room, pulling it inside as Vlad's door opened again. She pressed herself back against the door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the stasis spray, there was hardly anything left of it. Erin would have to water it down slightly to make it go further.

She closed her eyes as she heard footsteps move down the corridor before they stopped suddenly. She fought not to breath as the door handle to her room was slowly lowered. As quick as a flash she locked the door, her hands trembling as she did so. Erin pressed her hands to her chest as the door handle was frantically jerked up and down; she heard a hiss from the other side of the door, before a whooshing sound and she knew she was alone. She let out a sigh of relief before rapidly unlocking the door.

As quick as she could she ran into Vlad's room, she'd only been in here twice. She ran towards his closet and grabbed some of the things she knew Vlad liked to wear. She packed the bag on his coffin stuffing until it was bulging with some of the things she had packed for herself. She grabbed his leather jacket; it wouldn't fit into the bag so she slipped it on herself to carry it.

She caressed the leather, for a vampire the only leather Vlad wore was this jacket. The rest of his family constantly wore leather then again Bertrand hardly wore leather either.

There was only one more thing she needed before she could go after him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The route to the blood cellar was clear, the two rucksacks over her shoulders were banging against each other.

She flicked the light switch in the corner of the room, immediately rows upon rows of blood appeared before her eyes. Looking around she found some wooden crates; they were just shoved into one corner. From the way they had been 'delicately' placed she guessed they weren't the best vintage and the only vintage the Count hated was soy blood.

She carefully lifted off the lid wincing as a splinter buried itself in her index finger. She had been right; it was soy blood in there.

"Where are you going?" Erin heard a soft voice ask. Erin turned to see Wolfie looking up at her. She tried to bite back a curse and barely succeeded. Wolfie held a bottle of blood in his small ands and she knew it was for Ingrid.

Erin moved the small rucksack stuffing as many bottles of soy blood as she could into it that she could carry.

"Away for a short while." She told the young wolf quietly, bending down to his height.

"Are you going after Vlad?" She should have known Wolfie would know Vlad had gone.

"Yeah," Erin threw a glance upwards through the floorboards, "Promise you won't tell anyone I've gone after him." Wolfie looked at her, "Please." Wolfie nodded slowly, he wanted his brother back but dreaded him coming back at the same time.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked,

"Until Vlad's ready to come back." She answered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll bring Vlad back." She promised him.

Wolfie hugged her tightly, "Please don't get hurt." She wondered if he meant emotionally or physically. Wolfie had been staying with Ingrid and he'd seen what Vlad had done to her.

"I won't." She kissed his forehead again. She stood up, "Remember don't tell anyone I've gone after Vlad, not even Ingrid."

Wolfie nodded before watching her as she walked away as fast as she could.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin instinctively walked over to the driver's side of her silver blue BMW before stopping completely. Vlad wouldn't be anywhere near people so he wouldn't be taking any direct route. Knowing Vlad he would stick to the shadows not to be noticed. In avoiding people he would be in more danger with the slayers lurking in the countryside.

She closed her eyes thinking, Vlad would want to stay under the cover of some form of shelter. He would have to in case he was caught out by the sunlight. The only shelter around was the nearby woodland; if he hadn't used his speed then he would still be there.

She pulled the bags out of the back of the car dropping them on the garage floor. It wasn't exactly a garage but it was the perfect size for her car.

She yanked open the boot of the car, it always stuck slightly. Ryan had always promised to oil the mechanism. She winced as it creaked hoping no one would hear it.

Erin opened the top of the rucksacks and grabbed the sleeping bags stuffing them inside the tops of the rucksacks. She didn't know if Vlad would actually want to use a sleeping bag but she packed it anyway. She could carry the dome tent easily. The rucksacks were actually quite light, the soy blood one was the heaviest.

She slammed down the boot before regretting her action as the sound echoed around the bricked courtyard.

Quickly she darted over to the doors and locked them firmly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad glanced around; he should have thought this through more carefully. He didn't have a clue where he was going. All he wanted to do was get away from people and as far away from Erin for her own safety. He didn't even think through what he might need during his 'sabbatical' – soy blood was now at the top of that list – he'd only cared about getting away from the school as fast as possible.

He'd nearly killed his family, drained Becky dry, hurt Zoltan and had nearly bitten the girl he cared about. This was the part of being a vampire he'd always despised.

Vlad pushed the hood from his head, letting it drop back down on his shoulders before stuffing his hands back into his pockets. He didn't feel the cold anymore but habits from before his transformation were hard to ignore.

He looked up at the sky; the clouds were blocking his view from the stars and from the little light that would have been reflected by the moon. He would have sped if he could, but at the moment he didn't dare.

Everything was too quiet, there were no sounds of traffic or people, but the most disturbing was no sounds of animal life. It was almost as if they knew the ultimate predator was around. He could feed off them just as much as he could off humans, although if a vampire drank too much animal blood the benefits would disappear and wouldn't satiate anyone's hunger. Stephanie Meyer didn't have a clue about their lives.

Tears pricked at his eyes at the thought of what he might easily become if he didn't deal with this quickly. He couldn't stay away from Erin forever; it was for her he wanted to sort this out. His kind was at the very back of his mind, they were the least of his worries and until he was 18 he didn't want anything to do with them.

A twig snapped and Vlad's head turned in its direction. There were plenty of dry twigs in the area but it was easy to pinpoint the exact direction. Instinctively his fangs lowered but he kept his mouth closed not to alarm any innocent breathers in the area.

The gentle rustling of braches being brushed passed flittered through the air towards him. He could feel every sound wave vibrating against his eardrum.

He wasn't sure what he'd do if it were a slayer tracking him. The countryside was crawling with slayers.

He could make out a figure, completely covered so he couldn't see the features. He could smell something delicious, if it was a slayer he wouldn't be able to smell them at all. That scent he'd only smelt once of twice before, he knew it well.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The figure drew closer to him and Vlad crouched in a defensive posture. Whoever it was, was loaded down with something. The figure stumbled slightly before stopping and tipping their head.

He let out a frustrated growl as he realised who it was. "What are you doing here?" He forced his fangs back into his mouth, grasping his stomach as the sensation made him cough and gag. Fangs couldn't be retracted forcefully.

"You won't stay at the school so I've come to help you out here." Erin folded her arms and stared at him, it had taken the better part of a night to track him down. She wasn't going to go back now.

He waved his arms, his voice coming across as a growl, "You could have been attacked, alone at night."

"You'd save me." She grinned at him.

"I would've been the one doing the biting." He reminded her fiercely. An angry glint in his eyes. "Anyway I told you not to come!" He snapped at her.

"You didn't say anything you ignored me." She bit back just as passionate. "I'm here now so…tough." It was the only word she could think of.

Vlad's eyes blackened but Erin didn't notice in the dark, "I don't need your help breather."

Erin's eyes narrowed at him, ignoring his insulting comment completely. "You're getting it."

Vlad shook his head softening, "I don't want to hurt you, you'll be too much of a temptation." He could already smell her blood from where he stood, her stasis spray must be running out, the effects of it were much shorter. He fought internally not to react to it.

Erin knew Vlad would only be able to deal with it if he had temptation in his way; otherwise he'd never truly be able to deal with the scent of human blood.

Erin gave him a small smile, "I don't care."

"I do!" He yelled at her

Erin reached into her pocket and pulled out a garlic bulb, holding it out for Vlad to inspect and twisting it in her fingers. "I came prepared." A wide grin on her face. There was no way she was going to eat or drink garlic; she'd had enough of that over the last 17 years.

"That's not going to protect you." He warned her. He could destroy it with a flick of his finger if he really wanted to feed off her.

"Garlic or not…" Erin tossed Vlad a bulging rucksack, a large smile on her face. "I'm here to help."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	2. Tent

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Someone asked me how to avoid someone copying and changing sections of a fic…_

_What I do is include certain words and phrases in my chapters/story that won't mean anything to anyone else at a glance but will mean something to me. It could be a family joke or a subtle reference to a TV/Radio show/book that you enjoy. This way you can tell what is yours and what isn't if you believe someone has copied it because they won't think to change these parts, as it won't stand out as needing to be changed._

_I hope this helps._

Chapter 2: Tent

"You are going home." Vlad glared at her, then thought over what he said and corrected himself. "Back to the school."

Erin shook her head, she wasn't going back there. "I'm safer with you."

"You're not safer with me." Vlad told her fiercely, he was in control now but he didn't know for how much longer.

Erin tipped her head, pretending to weigh her options, "Three bloodthirsty vampires or one breather slash soy blood thirsty vampire. I know which I'm going to pick."

"They could help defend you against me." He told her his arms across his chest, he just wanted her safe, and it was all he'd ever wanted.

She gave a small shrug, "They think I'm a half fang, why would they bother?"

She had him there. "Its still safer for you."

Erin didn't believe that for a moment, without his protection she was a sitting duck. They'd already tried to kill her. Besides Vlad could only bite her being a breather, if she was a half fang there were more ways to suffer if he really grew angry.

"He can come back at any moment." Vlad told her seriously, he feared it happening around Erin again.

He knew this was pointless, he couldn't win an argument against her she was so stubborn…just like him. That's why he'd ignored her instead of answering her when he'd left in the first place.

"You're the one in control." She told him firmly, she believed that. If Vlad wasn't in control then he wouldn't have run away. He didn't believe her at all, he looked away from her. "And what do you know about being outdoors? Apart from staying out of the sunlight." She'd been brought up with survival training being a slayer she doubted Vlad would even know how to light a fire.

"I've camped…" He defended; Erin raised an eyebrow, "Once…" He told her but Erin didn't stop looking sceptical, "Indoors." He squinted at her as she laughed. He felt an irritation at the back of his head as he watched her laugh. He shook it away and began to chuckle with her.

"For someone who's camped before you didn't bring anything with you." Anything she meant by spare clothes, food, rope, compass and most importantly a tent.

"I didn't think it through." He admitted quietly, he'd just ran. It was better if he just ran away for everyone involved

"I know." She pulled out a flask from her bag and threw it to him. He caught it easily. He gave her a questioning look. "Soy blood." She answered.

Vlad immediately began to drink it, drinking it eased his thirst and the temptation to bite anyone. Erin was intrigued as she watched him, whenever he actually drank blood it was the only time she ever remembered he was a vampire. Vlad saw her watching him and gave her a questioning look; Erin shook her head and turned away rummaging through her bag for a lamp.

She moved the top layer, quickly hiding it from Vlad's view rapidly. She couldn't leave her slaying equipment in the school just in case the others found it. She trusted Vlad not to hurt her even if he didn't.

She found a wind up camping lantern, tucked in one of the corners of her rucksack (some things she'd never unpacked from it in the first place) and lit it immediately. The entire area automatically illuminated and Vlad winced at the sudden change in lighting conditions.

Erin leaned over the bag and grabbed the tent from its small roll and began to pull out the canvas.

Vlad grabbed her arms, pulled her to his height and spun her around, a little too forcefully as she winced at his fierce grip on her biceps. She thought he'd seen her slayers kit, she closed her eyes preparing for his anger. He looked down realising he'd scared her; he loosened his grip on her, apologising with his eyes. "You can't turn your back on me." He told her seriously.

He didn't trust himself at all not to attack her when she wasn't looking.

"I trust you Vlad." She told him, she trusted him completely.

"You *can't* trust me Erin." He spoke passionately, looking into her eyes. "Promise me you won't turn your back on me."

"Vlad…"

"Promise me Erin!"

Erin opened her mouth to protest but she could see how much this meant to him. "I promise." She spoke softly. Vlad closed his eyes, happy she'd agreed.

"You'll need to get food." He could survive on just the soy blood, but Erin couldn't just survive on the water she'd brought.

"I'll get some…when its daylight." She always could see through him, she wasn't daft enough to give him a chance to run away from her to 'protect' her; she'd go when she knew he wouldn't be able to move.

He sulked slightly making her smile.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin looked up at the sky, it would be dawn soon. She'd spent the better part of the night tracking him down. Vlad couldn't be caught outside in the sunlight and there wasn't much shade from the leafless trees, it was winter.

Erin grabbed the small tent and continued to unpack it, this time constantly facing Vlad. Vlad looked at her in complete confusion.

"You said you'd set up a tent before?" It was going to be hard in the dark but it needed to be done.

"Renfield did it last time," He admitted, "And it was more of a marquee than an actual tent for camping." He'd wanted to do it himself but his father hadn't allowed him to even touch the material.

Ryan had been banned from helping after what he'd done last time. She didn't want a repeat of the airbed incident.

"I'll show you." She promised him. She thought if she distracted him long enough he would forget about fighting with himself and take his mind off what was happening, concentrating on the task instead.

Erin gave a small shiver. "You okay?" He panicked, placing a hand on her forehead – she couldn't be ill, she couldn't be defenceless in anyway around him at the moment.

"Just cold." She smiled up at him; Vlad pulled his hand back knowing that his cool skin wouldn't help her feeling in anyway. "I'll be fine when we get the tent up."

She realised then she was still wearing his jacket, she shrugged out of the oversized jacket and handed it to him. Vlad hadn't noticed that she was wearing it, it had suited her in a strange way. He took it from her smiling slightly.

Vlad pointed to the ground behind him, "I'll light a fire." He offered, if it would serve as some sort of warmth for her.

Erin kissed his cheek instinctively at his thoughtfulness before blushing furiously at his startled look. It proved what she knew; the Vlad she knew was in control.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Why don't you use your powers?" She asked him softly after a few more moments of him trying to light the fire the breather way.

"Because every time I do I can feel him clawing to get out." He told her frankly, before turning back to trying to light the fire once more. Using his powers meant deliberately accessing something that drew from his evil nature.

Erin smiled softly taking the stones from his hands, within a few moments the fire was blazing away. Vlad stared at her. She gave him a small shrug. "My mum and dad used to give me and Ryan survival training." She'd had it drummed into her every weekend for the past so many years she could do it in her sleep.

The warmth from the flames overcame her and she relished it. She closed her eyes briefly before Vlad clicked his fingers. His panicked gaze told her she should be careful what she did around him at the moment.

Erin grabbed his hand stopping him from slipping into a dark mood. She pulled him across the grass towards the tent.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin lay out the green canvas and the white inner lining on the ground, the light was limited but she knew how to do this. Her parents had made her and Ryan race to see who could put up the fastest tent when she was younger after all it created a new space that vampires couldn't enter.

She'd found a large enough spot; still close enough to the fire but far enough not for any sparks or embers to reach the tent. The grass was flat and there was very little mud. They were far enough from any of the trees should a branch fall down onto the tent.

Vlad grasped the tent poles and stared at them, he'd worked out he had to slot them together but he didn't have a clue what to do now. "Feed them through the loops on the outer and inner lining."

He looked slightly confused and she smiled, he was used to teaching her she realised. Vlad was used to his culture and had taught her all about it, now he was the student as she taught him how to perform a breather task.

Erin gently took the poles from him and demonstrated how to do it. He smiled and nodded slowly, quickly taking over.

"Its tricky." She admitted quietly to him, "But you'll get used to it." If he was to survive during the day he needed to know how to do this.

"What happened to the instructions?" He asked. So far he hadn't thought about her blood once in the last half an hour.

Her eyes watered slightly as memories were brought to the front of her mind. "Ryan lost them." Vlad nodded slowly, hating the fact he'd brought up old memories. She swiped at her eyes before looking back at the tent. "You need to lift it up now."

Together they lifted the poles and placed them through the small link at the bottom to hold the shape of the tent.

Vlad lifted up one of the guide ropes and inspected it. "That needs to be pegged to the ground." She told him, "It helps keep the tent stable and secure."

Vlad grabbed one of the tent pegs; he lowered himself to the ground and held the peg in position. Erin saw what he was doing and ran over to him. She placed her hands over his and pulled is back taking a few steps backwards.

His face was near her neck, he inhaled instinctively. She smelled fantastic, so much for not thinking about her blood. Erin hadn't noticed luckily, this is why he had to deal with this on his own.

"Here." She told him. Vlad's gaze and thoughts snapped back to her. Vlad took over and she gently hit the peg into place. "Try for a metre from the tent." She stood and Vlad immediately missed her warmth. She grabbed the guide ropes adjusting the sliders until the rope was taut.

"Is this the only tent?" He asked, dreading her answer as he worked on the opposite rope.

"Yeah." She admitted, she didn't own another one.

She saw the conflict and fear on his face. She walked over to the man she cared about. She gently took his hand. "You'll be fine." She assured him.

"Erin…" He'd run away for a reason.

"I'll wear my spray." She told him, "You won't be able to smell me." He hated that she had to hide part of herself from him. He didn't know where she'd gotten the spray from but he didn't care, it had protected her so far and that's what mattered.

"You're nearly out of that." He reminded her.

"But you're the one in control."

He had to say it, the question that had been burning at the back of his mind. "For how long?"

"As soon as you feel him, I'll go outside during the day." She compromised.

He raised an eyebrow, that would only solve half of the problem. "And at night?"

She shrugged, looking over his shoulder, "Then we'll deal with it, we won't run from it."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin climbed through the small gap, unrolling the sleeping bags before climbing back out. Erin grabbed the two rucksacks and threw them inside the small interior. Erin crawled inside, moving to one side and stared at him, waiting for him to enter.

Vlad rolled his eyes, and stared back at her. He really didn't think this as a good idea anyway.

"Erin…" He began slowly.

Erin had expected this; there was no other shelter so unless he preferred the sunlight… "I don't mind sharing." She told him, she glanced back at the horizon seeing the faint signs of dawn approaching.

"I can't come in yet." He replied, resisting tapping his foot.

Erin furrowed her brow before understanding took in, she hadn't invited him in. "Oh…come on in." Vlad nodded in thanks, "Do I have to do this all the time?" She asked as he crawled through the zip door, Erin zipped it up tightly, locking out the breaking dawn.

"No." Technically he'd been invited in once so he should be able to enter whenever he wanted to no matter how many times the tent was set up or taken down.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked him quietly once he was inside. Vlad shrugged, he honestly didn't know where he was going. He could feel a pull at the back of his mind but he didn't know where it was leading him or even what it meant.

He glanced around the inside; he'd never been inside a tent before. He'd been outside of one but never on the inside. It wasn't a large tent but it was big enough for the both of them, he knew it could grow cold in there. He grabbed the rucksack.

"Turn around." She told him, and he did as he was asked. As quick as she could she slipped into her tracksuit bottoms, sleeping in jeans was a nightmare. She slipped into her sleeping bag, "You can look." She told him. Vlad turned around slowly smiling at seeing her completely dressed.

Erin reached into her bag and pulled out her stasis spray, she quickly sprayed her pulse points. Vlad gave her a grateful nod; it would help him a lot if she wore that.

Vlad looked at the bag Erin had packed for him, he smiled. She'd thought of everything he needed – clothes, sleeping bag, soy blood, towels etc. He didn't bother to get changed just kicked off his shoes and slipped inside the sleeping bag. The zip caught and Erin helped him with it, she'd forgotten that sleeping bag always had the dodgy zipper.

"How long are we going to be gone?" She asked him quietly, while she wanted to be with him she was terrified of his family searching for them.

He didn't bother to dispute her wording (we), he knew better than to argue.

"Until I've sorted this thing out." He spoke softly, looking across to her repeating what he said earlier.

Erin lay down, snuggling further into her sleeping bag and nodded, before closing her eyes. She was used to sleeping in the daylight now after living with them and she'd been awake for 24 hours already. She'd rather not have to defend herself, if she needed to, against Vlad while she was half asleep.

Vlad watched her with a small smile on his face, he was the one in control at the moment and he hoped it stayed that way.

He winced at the sudden headache that formed, feeling it pounding at his skull…

…as the pull at the back of his mind intensified threefold.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Headache

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm doing a completely different take on this than I've done in my other fics…_

Chapter 3: Headache

If there was one thing Vlad hated about camping it was, he decided, being cooped up inside a small 'room' for 8 hours.

It was strange not sleeping in a small space, his coffin had the effect of making anyone feel claustrophobic but in this tent it was almost like being back at Stokely. He'd slipped off to sleep not long after Erin had. It was slightly uncomfortable when they woke though, he couldn't deny that.

He winced at the pain in his head; it wouldn't dull in any way if anything it seemed to be growing stronger. It wasn't to do with fighting himself; he could feel the other side of him pulling away from it just as much as he wanted to.

It was probably stress.

He touched the surface of the tent, looking at the daylight filtering through the green canvas.

"Its UV reflective." A voice spoke making him jump. Vlad nodded dropping his hand from the surface. Erin laughed, she never failed to make him jump, for someone with delicate hearing he really was easy to surprise but she was the only one who could do it.

Erin bundled a few things through the zipper door before climbing in, she was grateful the dome tent had a small porch area that would help shield Vlad from the light.

Erin had kept her promise and shopped during the daylight hours for food.

Erin handed Vlad a bottle of soy. He looked at it with distain before reluctantly pulling off the thin, foil top and started to drink from it.

Erin reached into her bag and pulled out a sandwich, she was still too tired to actually make anything to eat so she'd bought them instead. She held it out to him, he looked at it sceptically.

"You need to keep your strength up."

"To stay in control?" He asked raising his eyebrow angrily.

"Yes." She told him honestly, he seemed shocked she'd answered truthfully but she wasn't finished yet. "And to stop you being in a bad mood."

"I don't get in a bad mood when I'm hungry." He protested automatically, his head lowering slightly.

Erin gave him a sceptical look, when Vlad grew hungry his temper surfaced easier and at the moment that was the last thing they needed. She shoved it closer to him, "Its cheese." Vlad took it off her with a slight snatch.

Erin shook her head and ate hers eagerly. She didn't realise how hungry she was until she took that first bite.

Vlad bit into his childishly but Erin didn't comment. He had enough to deal with at the moment.

"Didn't you face your reflection at 16?" She couldn't understand how he only faced his reflection now.

Vlad gave her an ironic smile, he'd told her about revealing himself as the Chosen One weeks before but he'd left one part out. "Wearing the crown accelerated my growth into a vampire. I didn't need to face the mirror, it just happened." From that day there was no more hope of avoiding his fate. "I needed to become a vampire to hold and control all my power. I received it all when I put on that crown."

"So you transformed at 14?" She was confused.

"Everything but the fangs." He smirked at her, he remembered not being able to go out in the sunlight almost immediately from that day, at least he hadn't had to deal with blood and fangs for another two years. "They came the minute I turned 16 and the bloodlust began."

The bloodlust was the hardest thing to ignore.

Erin wished she could do something to help him but all she could really do was support him through it. His other side had listened to her once and that had taken two other attempts to get through to him.

Erin smiled at him, nodding as she spoke. "You'll win."

"How do you know?" He couldn't understand why she believed that. Everyone else wanted him to give in.

Erin had seen him defeat himself once, she knew he could do it again. "Because I know you."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin stepped outside so Vlad could change, he wouldn't want to stay in that school uniform for much longer. She'd completely doused the fire earlier before she'd left for the shops, she couldn't risk a fire as Vlad would have no means to defend himself from the sunlight.

She wrapped her jacket tighter around her as the air bit into her, she envied Vlad's ability not to feel any form of cold in this weather.

She heard the zip lower and she turned slowly to face him. He climbed out looking much more like the Vlad she was used to. Seeing him in that shirt and tie reminded her of his other side too much at the moment. He stood tall as he slipped on his jacket on top of his blue shirt and blue jeans. She didn't know how he always managed to look good without a reflection, especially when he was reluctantly camping.

"What?" He asked seeing the way she was staring at him. He looked down at himself nervously, trying to see if there was something on his clothes.

"Nothing." She answered. His hair still couldn't decide which direction to rest. His dark side had favoured a parting on his left side; his good side had preferred a parting on his right. At the moment it hung in the middle. He still looked great though.

Vlad stretched as he was finally allowed outside the tent as the sun dipped lower. They would have to make a move soon. Vlad didn't bother to speed off, either he didn't want to or he couldn't risk it. He couldn't leave her on her own, slayers and vampires were probably after them. As much as he didn't want her here he couldn't abandon her now.

Erin grasped the tent and quickly set about packing it up. Directing Vlad to help her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin let out a small chuckle as she watched Vlad struggle with getting the canvas back in the bag. She took over, rapidly folding it correctly and stuffing it into the bag.

The tent was the last thing to be packed. She lifted up her torch and searched the area as Vlad slipped his rucksack onto his back.

Satisfied there was nothing else to pick up she slipped hers on as well. She struggled with the one strap, constantly missing slipping her arm through it. Vlad caught her arm and gently guided her through the loop.

"Thanks." She told him gratefully. She adjusted the weight slightly on her back, "Which way?"

Vlad pointed over his shoulder, he had a feeling. "That way."

Erin gestured for him to lead the way.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What do we do if we run into slayers or other vampires?" She finally asked, taking a long drink of water. Her throat was dry. She knew her cheeks were flushed from the exertion of their brisk walking, she'd covered worse distances with Ryan and her parents so she was used to it.

Vlad gave her a confused look. "I'll protect you."

"I'm not asking for me." She was concerned he would be the vulnerable one, she knew slayer's tactics he didn't.

"Maybe you should keep training while we're dealing with this?" Telepathy, telekinesis, combat…

"No!" That was out of the question. He wasn't going to risk it.

Erin tripped over something that her torch didn't light up. Vlad caught her with ease; this wasn't the best environment for breathers.

"You're going to hurt yourself." He told her holding her steady for a few moments.

"You'll catch me." She told him firmly. Erin gently took Vlad's hand, he automatically moved his so their fingers could lace together. She was glad he hadn't resisted.

They continued on in silence for a few more minutes, their pace was brisk as Vlad wanted to make as much progress as they could during the night.

Vlad winced suddenly and Erin noticed in the dim light of her torch. "What's wrong?"

"Just a headache." He answered not looking down at her. Erin stopped suddenly, Vlad's hand was jerked back not noticing her sudden action.

"Vlad…" She drew out carefully, vampires didn't get headaches. "Is this to do with your other side?"

"No." He told her, he could see her sceptical look, "It isn't Erin." He reassured her with a gentle smile. "I don't know what it is." He answered.

She was starting to worry, maybe he needed someone who understood his kind to sort him out properly, "Maybe Renfield…"

Vlad shook his head, if he doubled back the pain would grow worse he couldn't explain it he just knew it would. Moving forwards was the only thing that seemed to dull it. "It'll sort itself out."

"A vampire thing?" She whispered, she'd leave it for now, but the first sign that it grew worse she'd insist that they'd do something about it.

"Yeah." He agreed with her.

"Do you know how far we're going?" She should've known better than to ask that.

"No."

She bumped his shoulder with hers, a teasing glint in her eyes. "Should've brought the car."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	4. Bite

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'll ask at this point like I do with all of my stories…_

_Is there anything you would or wouldn't like to see in this fic?_

Chapter 4: Bite

Erin rolled over slightly, moving until she lay her head against Vlad's chest. The young vampire jumped at the sensation and wasn't sure what to do. He knew he should push her away but he didn't want to wake her. He would be too cold for her.

Erin looped her arm around his stomach pulling herself closer to him, Vlad expected her to shiver from his cool body but she only buried herself deeper into him. She gave a small sigh as he gingerly brought his arm down and wrapped it tightly around her waist, holding her to him.

She'd been worn out by the walking they'd done, he didn't need as much sleep as she did. Being a vampire meant higher energy levels – assuming he drank enough blood – which meant he didn't tire as easily as breathers.

Her scent tickled his nose and he inhaled deeply. His eyes snapped open, the purest black of night. His fangs dropped as he watched the pulse point on her neck, watching as the vein pulsed with each beat of her heart. The corners of his mouth began to quirk upwards to form a smug smile.

Vlad shot upright, pushing Erin fiercely away from him. Erin rolled onto the hard ground crying out in pain as she hit her hip awkwardly. Vlad winced at the sound.

He darted to the corner of the tent, trying to get as far away from her as possible. He curled up slightly, clutching his knees like he was a child. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, feeling pain from the strength he was using – out of sight out of mind, he only wished it would work.

"Get outside…now." He ground out.

"Vlad?" She asked clutching the sleeping bag to her, she shuddered as the cold air hit her.

He shook his head, "You need to get outside."

Erin nodded, grabbing her things and darting outside quickly.

As soon as the zip was closed he knew she was safe.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin paced slightly back and forth across the ground, she was glad her pyjamas were like a tracksuit. She wouldn't look odd if anyone came across them.

She settled on the ground before pacing again, she'd been outside for an hour so far. She'd repacked her bag twice, finding more things in the corners (e.g. a compass that she thought she'd lost ages ago) and drawn pictures in the embers of the fire.

Something had terrified Vlad, well actually she knew what had terrified him she just didn't know what had triggered it.

Vlad had to learn to deal with his temptations once again, only then would he know how to avoid them or at least anticipate them.

This was the first time she'd been out of the tent when he couldn't control himself.

"You okay?" She called quietly, knowing that he would be able to hear her. She didn't receive any answer.

Erin grabbed the zip, she yanked it down. It suddenly zipped back up before she had the chance to enter. She pulled again, undoing about three inches before the zip halted and remained where it was.

"Let me in Vlad."

"You're not safe." She heard him muffle through the canvas.

"I can look after myself." She assured him,

"Not from me." He warned her.

Erin yanked on the zip again, this time it opened, seeing her chance she crawled inside before he could stop her. "I don't care."

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad was exactly where she'd left him, he was trembling.

"I thought I'd got out of this." He whispered to her. He'd been prepared for his birthday and when he'd changed into a vampire he thought he'd escaped it, as he didn't face his reflection back. He never considered that he'd have to face it later on.

Erin moved closer but he held out his hand stopping her, "Vlad…"

Erin watched as he looked up at her, his eyes puffy. Fear was clear in his eyes. "You need to go back, I stopped myself this time but…" She was safer in the daylight but he didn't want this happening at night, now was the best time for her to leave.

Erin shuffled closer to him, "I'm not leaving you." Erin lifted a hand to his cheek, wiping away the tear tracks. He really was terrified of what he could become. "I don't care about what's happening, I care about you." She spoke determinedly. Just because he had a part of himself he wanted to hide, it didn't mean she didn't care about him.

Vlad shook his head, she couldn't care about him at a time like this, "It'll make it harder." His dark side hated the fact she was a breather, he wouldn't hesitate to bite her.

"I don't care." She told him, she wasn't unfeeling. It was the one thing about being a slayer she couldn't master. "I can't turn my feelings off and on like you." She told him angrily, dropping her hand from his cheek.

Becky was a prime example of this; he denied even having feelings for her, before that he'd been cutting over a nonexistent boyfriend. Every time she thought she was growing closer to him she hit a roadblock. She was so close to being completely in love with him.

Vlad's jaw dropped, "Is that what you think?" He was trying to protect her by pushing her away; it was the only way he knew how. It didn't mean he still didn't l…care about her.

Erin folded her arms over his chest. "Well you either care about me or you don't Vlad."

Erin jumped backwards as his eyes darkened, that part of him did scare her and she wasn't afraid to admit it. "Vampires don't do care or love." He hissed at her, she was surprised his fangs didn't drop.

She spoke her mind then, "Then bite me and get it over with, its what you need then you don't have to worry about me anymore." She challenged sounding a lot more confident than she felt.

He shook his head smirking at her, "I don't *need* to bite you." He looked at her with barely concealed disgust, in that moment he hated everything breather about her.

"I forgot…you *want* to." She spat. She pulled down her jacket, exposing her pale throat to him. His eyes widened at the offer.

Vlad moved forwards towards her, looking between her neck and her eyes. Erin could see the war inside of him; he couldn't decide what to do. She watched as his fangs slowly lowered, it wasn't as rapid as before.

Erin watched as he hesitated near her throat, battling himself. He leaned closer with a smile; it looked like he was pulling himself free of an invisible grip.

He grabbed her arms, holding her in a vice like grip so she couldn't move.

She should've thought before speaking.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

She jumped as she felt his fangs against her throat, four sharp points. He hadn't managed to get this far before, he'd always been stopped.

"Vlad…" She began to plead, wishing she hadn't tempted him. She was petrified.

He didn't listen to her, tears pricked at her eyes. Vlad would never forgive himself for this, for what she'd done. There was nothing she could do now, he was too strong.

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain; he was being gentle which surprised her. Last time he'd hurt her, hurt her neck, he'd forced it at an unusual angle as he frantically tried to bite her.

She jumped as she felt something else.

He hadn't bitten her neck; he'd kissed it.

Erin froze completely shocked, it was the last thing she expected. Her eyes snapped open as she peered down at him, she didn't dare move. The tenderness in his kiss was unexpected.

Vlad lifted his head slowly looking into her eyes. She could still see the fierceness and repulsion in his eyes but they were softer now.

"Vlad?" She asked confused, "You didn't bite me." She muttered, last time she'd said those words it had been a question this time it was a statement. There was nothing to stop him this time instead of taking advantage of the opportunity he'd chosen to kiss her instead.

He gave a shrug as if he didn't care that he hadn't actually bitten her; it made her worry about whether he actually still wanted to bite her.

Then he sat straight and his whole demeanour changed as he looked at her with horror on his face.

"Vlad?" She asked reaching forward to touch him, she could tell straight away which Vlad it was.

He looked at her neck and shook his head, he couldn't believe what he'd almost done, she should have known better than to actually tempt him.

"THIS IS WHY I HAD TO DO THIS ALONE!" He yelled at the top of his voice making her flinch.

Erin shook her head, looking at the burning anger in his eyes directed solely at her, "You didn't bite me."

"My fangs touched your throat!" He shouted, pointing at his mouth. He'd never wanted to tear them out as much as he did then. "They didn't get that far before."

"But you still didn't bite me." She told him firmly. She blushed lightly, "You kissed me instead." Vlad glared at her but Erin wouldn't back down. Her confidence had increased when he hadn't bitten her.

"Next time…" He started.

"Next time I don't think you'll bite me either." She honestly didn't think he could. A thrill went through her at the though of the side that hated her being a breather had chosen not to bite her. "The stasis spray…"

"The stasis spray doesn't change the fact I know you're a breather!" He told her heatedly. It only helped mask her delicious scent. He glanced at Erin who didn't know how to reply, his voice softened. "I can't lose you, Erin." He whispered to her, he'd never forgive himself if he killed her or worse transformed her.

"I can't lose you either." She told him, his eyes flickered to hers.

He turned away and looked out towards the door, as if he could see through it. "I won't be the same after this." He spoke quietly.

Erin scoffed, "You're talking as if he's already won."

"Hasn't he?" He snapped. Vlad always looked on the downside.

Erin shook her head, "No he hasn't." They wouldn't even be having this conversation if Vlad had truly lost. "Maybe it'll be a mixture of both of you."

Vlad shook his head, "When a reflection is accepted there's no grey inbetween. Its either black or white." Black meant his reflection taking over completely. White meant remaining who he was. His reflection was creeping over him, seeping into the corners of his mind, looking at his memories, thought and feelings and manipulating them to its own purpose trying to get him to cave in.

"You're the only sweet vampire, maybe you'll be the only grey one." She shrugged and Vlad chuckled. Erin was always the optimist. "I don't care as long as *you* are still there. Everything else we'll deal with. Trust me as much as I trust you." Vlad nodded slowly.

He tipped his head forwards and met her warm forehead.

His sniffed the air something was missing, "Where was the garlic?" He asked, she was supposed to have that on her all the time.

"Dropped it outside." She shrugged; he knew it wouldn't protect her. Although he hadn't actually expected her to be the one to 'get rid' of it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

He pulled back quickly, clutching his head suddenly. He let out a gasp. Erin cupped his cheeks in her hands bringing his pain filled eyes up to hers.

"Is it still there?" She asked him quietly. Vlad nodded fiercely, grinding his teeth. There was one way they could advance during the daylight, "I could carry you if you transform…"

"I can't risk using my powers." He reminded her, "If I use them he'll gain more control."

"You can't live forever like this." He had to use them at some point, if they were attacked he needed to be able to defend himself.

"I know." Until he was sure he could deal with this safely for her sake he couldn't use them. He slowly dropped his hands from his head, he turned to her. "Have you got a map?" He asked her softly, the headache lessened when he walked then maybe…

Erin thought before nodding. She dug her hand into her rucksack.

Erin rummaged through it looking for the school in the index before opening the map at the page.

"Where are we now?" Vlad asked her, Erin gave him a blank look. Why did men always assume women knew where they were? Erin bit back a reply and took out her phone. She loaded up the maps and clicked on the 'My Location' icon, immediately a rough estimate of where they were appeared.

She showed Vlad the readout and he nodded. He looked at the map closely before finding their location on it. They'd covered a fair distance last night he conceded looking at the map.

Vlad traced his finger over the roads on the map; in his mind he could feel the pull and headache lessening somewhat as he traced a route. Almost as if it was guiding him to a particular place.

Erin watched him with interest, taking care to memorise where he was mapping. If they were going to get there they'd need to find another method of transport, they wouldn't get there on foot if Vlad weren't willing to use his powers.

She let out a small gasp. Vlad looked at her in concern, he was relieved to see she wasn't in pain.

"That's the road I took." She muttered quietly, she'd driven along it with Ingrid. He was mapping out the exact same route she'd taken.

Vlad looked up at her in surprise, "From where?"

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	5. Memories

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry it's late, I haven't been very well today so I haven't been able to type at my usual rate._

_I'm sorry if these chapters aren't up to their usual standard._

Chapter 5: Memories

"That's the road I took." She muttered quietly, she'd driven along it with Ingrid. He was mapping out the exact same route she'd taken.

Vlad looked up at her in surprise, "From where?"

Erin wasn't sure how to say this; the memories it would create could be painful. "Stokely." She answered, preparing for a response of some kind but nothing happened.

It was the first step in her journey that had led her to the Draculas when she'd come across Ryan. She never actually saw the castle of the devastation Ingrid had caused, she'd picked up her brother in the nearby woods, until he'd taken his first dose of serum he was hiding in there away from people and slayers.

Vlad looked down at his watch, nearly sunset they could make a move soon. He handed the map back to her and Erin packed it away.

"Have you been back since…?" She let her question hang.

"No." He told her. He looked at her for a few more minutes; he could see Erin was trying to read him. He wasn't going to back down this time, she always had this uncanny ability of being able to see right through him, both sides of him.

Vlad looked at his watch, an hour until sunset.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin couldn't stand Vlad's silence over this a moment longer. He'd been silent all the way through packing up and an hour into walking. She wished she'd brought some music to listen to instead of the grinding of his teeth.

"Are you okay Vlad?"

Vlad furrowed his brow in confusion, "Yeah, why?"

"We're going to Stokely."

He focussed on the trees ahead of him. "I know." Erin could tell he was in a difficult mood.

"You haven't said a word…"

Vlad stopped and folded his arms over his chest, "What do you want me to say Erin?"

"You had a life there, Vlad." His face sparked with pain at the memories her words brought, he hated being reminded of that.

Vlad shook his head fiercely, "Ingrid took that life away from me." It didn't come out as a snap but it was half way there. It was the one thing he couldn't forgive his sister for.

"There must be a reason we're going there!" She told him sharply, he was being led there for a reason.

"I don't know!" He answered loudly, staring at her. His eyes told her the truth, he didn't know she would have left it at that but she could see into him. Deep down he knew why they were going there.

Erin decided that it would be best to let the subject drop…for now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Every crunch of the leaves beneath their feet made Vlad's jaw tighten. It echoed around his head and made him wince.

Vlad hated thinking about Robin and Chloe. He hated remembering what having a friend was like because it made him realise how much lonelier he was now. Thinking of Chloe made him feel the rejection he would always be given by others, Chloe liked him as a friend as long as she didn't notice his vampiric side.

Now even he couldn't ignore that side of him.

He didn't want to go back to Stokely, he'd thought about it but it wasn't his home any more. He didn't fit in there anymore, that's if he ever did at all.

Erin was different and that was a good thing, he loved her and that helped the loneliness. She knew he was a vampire and had expected the worst…at the moment she hadn't been disappointed. Erin only argued with him when he needed sorting out, everyone else was too scared to do it.

Finally Vlad asked the question that had been bothering him. "What were you doing in Stokely anyway?" Ingrid wouldn't have searched for food outside the Stokely area; he couldn't understand why Ryan would have been there in the first place.

Erin opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't tell him Ryan had been sent to slay Ingrid, could she?

"Ryan was on a trip in Stokely when Ingrid bit him." She managed to force out, she hated lying to him. Erin didn't know how he'd take her being a slayer but it was better if she told him before he found out. Although at the moment it was safer to wait until she was sure he wouldn't lose control when she told him. "I went to see him."

"Has he told you where he is yet?" He asked her softly, Erin shook her head unable to speak. "There isn't a cure." Vlad told her softly. Erin gave him a dark look, she was hoping for too much. The curse couldn't be lifted.

"How would you know? You gave up!" She snapped watching the hurt flash across his face, she was lucky he didn't retaliate. "Sorry." She quickly told him, she hadn't meant to imply that he'd given up, he didn't have a choice.

"I don't know anything else there might be." He'd used everything, curses, keeping away from the mirror (not that he'd needed it until now), magical staffs, hypnotism…nothing worked.

"What about the book?" She asked him. Vlad hated being reminded of that book. He hated the training and he despised looking at it. Vlad didn't answer her. "It might hold the answer."

"The pages are blank." He answered, "It's just a notebook."

"Maybe it'll fill on its own." Vlad dropped his eyes, giving her a questioning look. He really didn't think that would happen. "There's got to be a reason only you could open it and I don't think its so you could use it as a diary."

Vlad shook his head, she was right. There was a reason it was waiting for him, he didn't like the idea one bit.

He had to sort himself out first before he could even consider facing that stupid book again.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad suddenly stopped in front of her. Erin didn't notice and walked into him forcing him to stumble forward slightly. She heard him give out a small hiss before turning to face her.

"What…" She began but he covered her mouth with his hand.

His eyes turned black, "Slayers." He whispered to her. Erin trembled and went to move back.

"How close?" She asked quietly, looking around in the darkness.

"Too close." He looked down at her. "Lamp and torch off." Erin didn't hesitate she did as she was told. Vlad grasped her hand and pulled her. She took off after him, trying her hardest to keep up with him.

Unlike the movies she didn't trip over anything, she didn't fall down and allow what was pursuing them to gain on them. She just ran with ease. She trusted Vlad to guide them and not hit anything.

She heard the frantic footsteps behind her and she knew they hadn't extinguished the lights quick enough for the slayers not to see them.

Her heart beat faster as her fear caught up with her.

"Use…your…powers." She told him, gasping slightly as she ran. She couldn't keep running like this.

"No." He replied, he looked across at her. "We can out run them."

Erin wasn't so sure.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin had been right as they dodged to the right of a slayer. There was only the two of them, Vlad could tell that from the number of footfalls behind them. The slayers had the advantage of knowing the area.

Vlad let go of her hand as they ran towards a tree, the tree was in between them in a flash and he grabbed her hand again once they were clear. They couldn't afford to be separated.

"Why way?" Erin asked him quietly, knowing he would hear her but the slayers wouldn't.

Her arm was pulled to the left and she stumbled slightly with the force. She knew he didn't mean it but it would throb.

Vlad grimaced as he felt the uneven ground underneath him and the low branches pulling at his clothes as he ran. He knew Erin would be tiring soon, humans weren't' designed to run like they were.

The one slayer threw something, missing Vlad but catching Erin directly in the back.

Erin jolted forwards sprawling along the ground and crying out in pain as she hit the frozen ground. It felt like a brick had been thrown at her landing in the middle of her back. She would bruise violently there.

Vlad reached to grab it but she had an idea what it was; only one thing was that large and that heavy.

"Shield!" Erin told him quickly. Vlad did as he was told as the device exploded.

Erin knew what that was, he realised as a beam of purple light erupted from the device, lighting the area in a purple glow. He shielded himself jumping back a few meters where the dying rays couldn't touch him.

Erin was thankful it wasn't one of the more powerful UV grenades; this one was designed to just knock him out.

There was no way the slayers wouldn't have seen that. She tried to glance backwards but she couldn't see anything. They seemed to take forever to disperse completely, time enough for the slayers to gain on them.

Vlad reached over her back and brushed away the glass that was there. Luckily none of it had pierced her skin, it had only shredded the back of her jacket.

"You okay?" He asked her, helping her to her feet. Erin nodded letting go of his forearms before collapsing downwards. She'd twisted her right ankle as she'd fallen.

Vlad looked behind her and she knew he could see them with his strong eyes. His eyes flickered to her face.

"Go." She told him, looking back at the gaining slayers.

"No." He answered, wrapping an arm around her. He wasn't leaving her not now, he'd rather be slain than see her taken by anyone.

"They can't hurt me, they'll slay you without a second thought."

His eyes burned with intensity as he spoke, reflecting the moonlight. "And I can't lose you."

Vlad winced as a torch was shone in his face. Vlad ducked his head away, he couldn't handle bright light now he had transformed.

"Look what we have here Steve," The scared one spoke, delight in his tone. "The Chosen One."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	6. Pursuit

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 6: Pursuit

"Are you sure Mike?" Steve asked the scared slayer. He was thin and gangly. Steve looked at the two people in front of them. "They look like two kids."

Nothing about Vlad screamed vampire, as long as they didn't look at his eyes, which were alternating between his usual colour of green and black.

Erin squeezed his fingers forcing him to remain normal around the slayers.

Both slayers moved into Erin's sight, the shadows hid her face from them. Vlad held her closer trying to support her, but the slayers would probably misinterpret it as holding her hostage.

He looked down briefly, gently moving Erin until she was protectively behind him. Erin let out a disappointed moan but she didn't let go of his hand once. She gingerly placed weight on her ankle but not too much.

"He's a vampire alright." Mike smiled at him, looking at Vlad with vampire coloured glasses. She doubted that if he really were a breather they'd see him as one. The slayers looked at the pair, the scarred one squinted at her. "You helped the Dracula sister escape." He pointed at her, he went to grab her but Vlad let out a hiss and the slayer flew backwards a few feet. "Definitely the Chosen One."

Mike's face still held a smile even though he'd been pushed back. He'd forced the young vampire to use his powers to prove who he was.

Steve darted towards his partner, extending a hand.

Vlad saw his chance and darted away, pulling Erin with him.

"You idiot!" Mike yelled at his partner, "Get after them."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was slowing him down but he didn't want to leave her to them. There was no telling what they'd do to her for helping Ingrid in the first place when they discovered she was a breather.

She couldn't run for much longer that he knew.

He saw something out of the corner of his eyes, it wasn't perfect but it would do for now.

Vlad pulled Erin into a ditch. The ditch was deeper than he thought so he rolled them until she was above him so he took the brunt of the impact. He let out a small groan as a branch dug into his back.

He searched her clothes, pulling at her collar lifting it up and looking underneath it.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, startled by his actions.

"Looking." His eyes flew to hers and she could see his face clearly in the moonlight.

He shook her head, "What for?"

"A tracker." He pulled at her pocket briefly before sighing in relief. A breather habit he couldn't shake and neither could his other side. She was clean they hadn't planted anything on her. Vlad knew they hadn't managed to plant anything on him.

"We can't stay here." She whispered before quieting as she heard twigs breaking and the sound of bushes being brushed against. The steps were slow but heavy. Vlad rolled her underneath him, shielding her.

After a small eternity the footsteps withdrew slowly and Erin knew they were moving away.

Vlad slowly rolled off Erin, she pushed herself upwards as he peered over the edge of the ditch. The torchlight of the slayers was still clear twenty yards from them.

An idea came to Vlad's mind, he shouldn't do this but there was no other choice.

Vlad concentrated, his eyes closing as he did so. In his darkness he'd researched it. He stood slowly, this would only work if he stood.

Erin remained crouched in the ditch, her ankle stretched in front of her. Only damsels in distress ended up with sprained ankles in a chase. She felt like an idiot. Erin went to speak but she could tell he was trying something.

This was much harder than he'd thought possible. Bertrand hadn't taught him this.

Slowly he moved and an exact copy of himself materialised in the place he just stood.

Astral projection.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at his copy. This was worse than looking at his reflection, the copy had lifeless eyes.

"Get rid of them." He told his copy. It nodded like a loyal slave and ran off towards the slayers to act as a decoy.

He could easily dismiss the copy when he thought he didn't need it any longer. Also if the copy were staked it wouldn't harm him, the copy would simply fade away and disappear. There was only one problem though…there was no telling if the slayers had staked the copy and had returned to pursuing them.

Erin looked at him, slightly worried as she could do was hope it would buy them enough valuable time to lose the slayers.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad extended his hands out to Erin. She reached up and placed hers in his. He closed his eyes briefly relishing the sensation of her warm hands in his. He stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs.

Erin looked up this wasn't her Vlad helping her to her feet. His grip was just a fraction too tight and slightly rougher.

Erin yanked her hands away from him and hobbled backwards, nearly losing her balance in the process.

He was right – accessing his powers let his dark side gain a hold. His powers drew from evil and he had to tap into that to use them, which meant relinquishing some of his control.

"I'll fight you." She warned him, she glanced over to her rucksack. She remembered the garlic in her back pocket, she wasn't going to reveal it like she had with the pencil.

"You're not strong enough." He told her smiling, looking down at her ankle.

"Maybe not." She smirked back at him, "But you won't hurt me." Her heart pounded as she said those words.

He advanced on her and Erin stepped backwards slightly wincing as she placed her weight on the wrong foot. "You're scared." He whispered.

"Wouldn't you be?" Erin asked him, glancing around for something that would distract him but wouldn't hurt him too badly.

To her surprise he didn't move any closer to her instead he stepped back to give her some space. She didn't expect this side of him. His eyes scrutinised her as she took slow deep breaths, his head tilted as he tried to listen to her heart, he smirked as he heard it racing.

"You should be scared." His voice didn't have any of the smugness his sentence should have held.

Erin didn't protest, she backed her fear up, "Like this you tried to bite me twice. You terrorised year eights, asked Becky out in front of me…"

"You were jealous." He smiled at her, he liked the fact he'd made her jealous even when it wasn't 'her' Vlad that had asked Becky out.

Erin protested automatically, "I wasn't."

"Then why bring it up?" He asked, looking at her. Erin narrowed her eyes at him, she hadn't brought it up intentionally. The truth was she was jealous but she wasn't going to admit it to him, this side of her Vlad least of all.

Erin stood tall not answering him. He gave a small chuckle, not many people – breathers – could deliberately not answer him and get away with it.

Vlad circled her, not like a vulture though. There was no sign of hunger in his eyes. "You're special Erin." He sniffed at her as if it would tell him, "There's more to you." Erin shook slightly, he knew she hadn't told him something. He tutted quietly. "You've got a secret."

Vlad stumbled and Erin went to help him, before she could speak Vlad's lips moved again. "Leave her alone." It came out forced and he doubled over, wrapping his arms around himself.

Erin reached out for him, "Vlad?" He held out his arm, stopping her from coming too close to him.

He straightened suddenly, "Not many breathers can make vampires fall for them." The other Vlad was back.

Erin gasped slightly at his admission as he looked at her as if he couldn't understand why he would fall for a breather.

Erin looked over his shoulder into the stretching darkness. He needed to be reminded. "The slayers…"

He cut her off, "Are running in circles." He stepped closer to her.

They couldn't afford to stop even for a few minutes but he didn't seem to care, "We need to move."

"We can." He smiled at her, Erin relaxed before tensing once again at his next words. "In a minute."

"Vlad wouldn't stop until we were safe."

"You're safe with me." Her gaze snapped to his, she hadn't expected those words from this dark side of Vlad. He lifted his fingers to her cheek and brushed it slowly. Erin froze unsure what to do. "I can protect you better than him." He traced her red cheeks, "I hate that you're a breather." Tears came to her eyes as she didn't dare think about how he'd respond when he found out she was a slayer. "But *he* loves it." He spat out in disgust, the weakness of his 'good' side.

A tear slipped down her cheek, "If you hate me…"

"I hate you being a breather, I don't hate *you*." He told her firmly. He'd tried to rid himself of her, force her away from him but instead he found he couldn't reject her. He needed her more than anything else, more than his power even. That was what scared him and that's what he hated, a breather was his undoing. "We care about you."

Through glassy eyes she saw something else in his gaze. She only thought half of him cared about her. She had to ask. "*We*?"

"We both want you." He nodded smiling at her; Erin allowed a faint smile to tug at her lips. For the first time she wasn't scared of this part of him.

This was the Vlad she'd seen glimpses of, the Vlad that had sent his father flying into a wall and the Vlad she'd first met. She began to wonder whether Vlad was just fighting his reflection or fighting everything he hated about himself as well.

"We need to keep moving." She told him, she didn't want the slayers to catch up with them.

"No." He answered, he might care about her but he wouldn't listen to her.

She began, but soon gave up: "Vlad…" There was no point.

He grinned at her giving up, she knew when to give up with this side of him. She knew hen not to push him unlike his father. His mind burned with fury at remembering what his father had tried to do to him. His power and authority was his alone. He shook his head seeing her worried gaze.

He continued what he was thinking, "Not until…"

Erin looked upwards, letting out a plea to the heavens, "'Until' what?"

He kissed her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pushed Erin backwards his mouth never leaving hers. Erin let out a small grunt as she hit the rough bark of the tree. He nipped her bottom lip forcing her to open her mouth and allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Her shirt was pulled from her shoulders, leaving her vest top exposed to the air, she gasped as the cold air hit her warm skin. He kissed her neck softly, moving down to her collarbone.

She pulled Vlad's head back to hers, her fingers finding his buttons and toying with them before moving her hands to his shoulders. She pushed his jacket down his shoulders, not breaking the kiss once. Vlad ridded himself of his jacket, throwing it behind him before moving her hand back to her waist, brushing the exposed skin there from where her vest top had ridden upwards.

Erin toyed with the material of his shirt and t-shirt before slipping her fingers underneath it.

Her warm fingers brushed against the coolness of his spine…

Vlad suddenly pulled back. Snapping out of the trance he'd been in. Erin looked up at him in confusion, her breathing laboured and her skin flushed.

The Vlad she was used to was back, the other side of him had relinquished control willingly. That puzzled her. He didn't looked as repulsed by what he'd just done as she thought he would.

Vlad looked exactly the same as he always did, but then again he didn't need to breathe or had blood pumping around his veins.

He saw the confusion in Erin's eyes, mistaking it for hurt and disgust. "I'm sorry…" He began, dropping his gaze from his eyes.

Erin took his chin and lifted his head up, "Stop." She told him firmly, she was as much to blame as he was. She'd let his other side kiss her, and she knew his other side wasn't acting alone. "You would have known if you were pushing me." Erin told him gently with a small smile, she would have pushed him away…or hit him and she knew that it would hurt her more than him if she did.

Vlad relaxed nodding; glad neither side had pushed her.

Erin shivered as her skin finally adjusted to the cold air, Vlad felt guilty this wasn't the weather for breathers.

Vlad threw her shirt back to her, Erin barely caught it between her shaking fingers. He grabbed his leather jacket before looking at Erin's clothes. She was wearing light clothes, even her jacket was light coloured, and they would reflect the light easily.

"Wear this." He told her, handing her the oversized jacket. He didn't look at her. Erin slipped the jacket on before grabbing his arm and turning him to face her.

Erin reached up and stood on her toes, feeling confident she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I care about both of you too." She stroked the hair at the back of his neck as she spoke.

A cry was heard, echoing through the night forcing natural bats and night birds from their trees.

Vlad knew it was a cry of frustration but he didn't know if it was at his projection being staked or it evading them.

"That won't distract them for long." He whispered to her. He looked at her ankle, he didn't want to force her to run any more but they had no choice. They'd have to sort out her ankle later.

They couldn't risk setting up the tent, it would be too conspicuous in winter.

Erin nodded and grabbed his hand, she looked upwards they didn't have long to find cover for him. The sky was already beginning to lighten.

The slayers wouldn't give up when daylight came.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	7. Daymare

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry I'm still not 100% back to normal yet. I always seem to catch bugs at half term, I've been sleeping it off at odd times today._

_This is the only thing keeping me sane at the moment._

Chapter 7: Daymare

There wasn't much time at all. The sunlight was encroaching on them. Erin knew in her bones the slayers were still after them. If the decoy hadn't been 'staked' they would know something was wrong when the decoy didn't burn in the light.

Erin's ankle felt like it was burning, the pain shooting up her leg. She gritted her teeth as she fought through the pain to keep running. Vlad glanced back at her.

Erin grasped the nearby oak tree, resting her hands on the rough bark she found there. She leaned against it supporting her weight. Adrenalin wasn't helping her through the pain, probably because she'd been standing still when the pain first hit her.

Vlad doubled back to her, grasping her chin lightly and looking her in the eyes. "You okay?" Erin nodded.

"There's no where to go." She told him, they had no idea what to do. She wished it was summer and the trees were all out in leaf. Vlad wouldn't survive at all the moment dawn broke and that was what scared her.

An idea came to her mind, there was one way he might survive.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin dug through her bag, pulling out one of the empty soy blood bottles. She held it out to him, it'd be big enough. Vlad looked at it not moving a fraction of an inch.

She gestured with her head towards the bottle, "In you go."

"I can't." He told her.

This was no time to be picky.

"It's the only safe place for you at the moment." She told him. "I can put you in my bag…"

"I can't 'smoke'." He told her, looking away slightly, he hadn't been taught how to separate his atoms like other vampires could and he wasn't sure he wanted to attempt it around vampires he couldn't trust.

She looked at him in confusion. "Your dad can." She was pretty sure Ingrid and Bertrand could to.

"I can't."

"You can do things no other vampire can but you can't turn to smoke?"

Vlad gave a small shrug, "I didn't think I'd need it." Besides Bertrand had ignored him when he said he wanted to learn it.

Erin folded her arms over her chest, "You do now." She was going to get him to keep up with his training at some point on this little 'trip' one way or another, she promised herself in that moment.

She rooted through her bag, pulling out a tube this time. She threw it at him, Vlad caught it looking at it, sun cream – SPF 75. He squeezed some onto his fingers and quickly coated his hands. Erin rubbed it onto his cheeks, making sure his face was covered. It wouldn't buy him much time but it would give him valuable minutes.

As a slayer she was taught to fear the night, now she feared the day because of what it could do to him.

They had five minutes at most.

YEKNODELTTILLYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad glanced around looking through the trees. There was nowhere that really stood out that would provide shelter for them.

He concentrated trying to decide what to do. His keen eyes caught sight of something half a mile from them.

As soon as he realised what it was he began to feel the sensation of his skin burning.

He had no choice, he would have to do it.

With a sharp tug he pulled her to him. "Vlad what…" She began but she didn't get chance to finish.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad flew as fast as he could towards the hide. Carrying a 'passenger' slowed his speed slightly but he still went as fast as he could.

The moment they were over the threshold of the hide Vlad slammed the door shut. He let go of Erin who grabbed the wall. She screwed up her eyes as she felt sick at the sudden change in motion.

"I thought you weren't using your powers?"

"I didn't have a choice." He answered.

Erin looked at him and she couldn't see any side of his evil in his eyes. When he'd used his powers his barriers were lowered and 'he' came forward. Maybe he hadn't fought himself in that moment, he wasn't afraid of himself.

Erin lowered herself down the wooden wall, wincing as splinters dug into the palms of her hands.

Erin stretched her leg out slowly. Vlad knelt down and lifted her right leg up placing it on his knee.

"Is that a good idea?" She asked him as he gently began to undo her laces on her grey walking boots. She let out a cry of pain as he removed the boot from her foot. He jostled it slightly as he slid it from her foot.

He removed her sock slowly; he let out a sympathetic wince as soon as he saw the swelling. Erin let out a small gasp at the sensation of his cool fingers on her ankle. Vlad gently moved her foot hating the fact it was hurting her.

"Its not a bad sprain." He told her, "You need to rest it." He nodded emphasising his words. Erin shook her head.

"The slayers are after us..." She went to stand but Vlad pushed her back down.

"We can't do anything until sunset." He told her firmly, keeping a tight grasp on her ankle stopping her from moving far.

She glared at him but he wouldn't back down.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin watched with a smile as Vlad slept peacefully beside her. They were taking turns to take watch to make sure the slayers couldn't creep up on them.

She'd never seen him sleeping, he was always awake before her and at the school it just wasn't possible. She was amazed the way his chest remained motionless, if it weren't for his REM (Rapid Eye Movement) she would think he was dead.

It was strange being with Vlad should have repulsed her, it went against everything she'd been brought up to believe but from the moment she met him she knew he was different. She didn't care for a moment that he was a vampire, he was a person and that's all that mattered to her.

Suddenly Vlad began to toss and turn. Erin didn't know what to do; she didn't dare touch him just in case he reached violently to her touch.

He looked like he was in pain, his fists clenching and unclenching. His back arching so violently she thought he would break it in half.

"Vlad?" She asked quietly, hoping it woke him up. He didn't hear her, she tried louder. "VLAD!" His eyes snapped open, his mouth opening revealing glistening fangs and she was right not to have touched him.

Vlad sat upright, searching the room frantically. His eyes held relief as soon as he saw her. He knelt next to her, Vlad grasped her throat turning it. He inspected it carefully, before letting go and dropping his head down in relief.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, she couldn't tell which side of Vlad it was that she was looking at and she was sure he couldn't either. Usually she could tell but what ever he had dreamed had scared all of him.

"I thought…" He shook his head, "It doesn't matter, it wasn't real." He tried to give her a smile but it shook with fear.

"Vlad…" She drew out and he conceded.

Vlad cupped her face, pushing her blonde hair back into its correct place above her eyes. "It was a bad dream, that's all Erin."

"You were terrified. Both sides of you." Vlad's eyes widened he didn't think that Erin had noticed the two of them emerge. "And which side is going to tell me what it was about."

Vlad straightened and she knew which one was going to give her an answer. His darkest side. She bit back a smile as he straightened out his shirt instinctively, his evil prided himself on his appearance.

"You're stubborn." He smiled, he liked her being stubborn.

She tipped her head at him and grinned, "I know."

Vlad took her hand and placed it on his chest, trying to ignore the warmth from her hand as it seeped through his shirt.

"You were trying to slay me." He smirked at her, Erin paled dramatically. Her heart pounded faster. "I retaliated but I didn't drain you." The fact that he didn't drain her in his dream was a start.

Erin was unsettled that he'd pictured her attempting to slay him.

"You put up a fight." He told her admiringly, Erin would always fight if she thought she was in danger. He liked that she was strong, not many people were strong like her when they came across a creature of the night like him.

Erin's mouth was dry. "What did I try to slay you with?" Her heart pounded.

He chuckled slightly, "A stake." Her eyes flashed over to her rucksack where her own stake was hiding. She looked at his eyes and could see the fear behind them, as if he was afraid his dream would come true.

Erin decided that he had acted in self-defence, she wanted to reassure him she would never attack him. "So you were just defending yourself. I understand Vlad…"

"Don't tell me about something you don't know anything about." Vlad growled at her.

Erin hated being treated like she knew nothing; the slayers had done it to her all her life and Ryan. He hadn't done it intentionally though. "I know more than you think Vlad."

"What does that mean?"

Erin realised she'd said too much. "Nothing." She answered, looking away.

The thought that Erin was hiding something from him hurt. He wanted to ask her but he had a feeling she was terrified of how he'd react. He didn't know what else she could be hiding from him. Part of him wanted to know what it was but the other part didn't, he was scared it would change what they had between them and he didn't want to lose her over something silly.

The longer it was there the more their relationship would be destroyed. At the moment there hadn't been any problems but how much longer could that last for?

Erin moved her legs until they were underneath her, she grasped his face firmly. She towered over him as she tried not to touch her ankle with even the slightest pressure. This was the first time she'd initiated contact with this side of him. "I will *never* slay you." Her words were firm and promise filled. She could never hurt him.

She glanced down at his lips before looking back to his eyes. Vlad mimicked her actions, trailing a hand up her back. Erin began to pull away, letting her hands slide down to his shoulders, grasping them and using it as leverage to push herself away. Last time they'd kissed they'd gotten a little carried away

Vlad didn't want her to pull away. He pulled her back down to his height. Erin's eyes widened in surprise at his actions making him smirk.

"Fangs." She whispered, he hadn't retracted them yet from when he woke. She watched in complete fascination as they retracted. They were extremely sharp and he didn't want to risk hurting her.

The moment her eyes snapped back to his, he leaned forward and firmly captured her lips with his.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad slowly replaced Erin's sock and boot, the swelling had gone down – not completely but it had gone down. He glanced up with a small smile at her slightly swollen, red lips. Erin blushed and looked away to compose herself before looking back at him.

"We've got to get to Stokely…" She began pausing slightly. They would never get there walking.

"Yeah, so?" He answered; he saw the glint in her eye. "No Erin."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	8. Reason

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'd like your opinion, I'm struggling to decide…_

_Should I continue this into the next few episodes of the series?_

Chapter 8: Reason

He'd lost this one, the only thing that had swayed him was the fact Erin couldn't walk far with her ankle as badly swollen as it was.

Vlad might have suggested this in the past but now he was wondering what he'd been thinking.

Erin squeezed his hand.

Vlad was slightly nervous about this train journey. He'd never been on a train before. The brightness of the tube lights was a welcome sensation from his youth; looking out of the windows he could see the countryside and the towns stretching out before him. He'd missed all this since transforming.

The vibration of the train on its tracks took some getting used to but after a while the dull 'ka-junk, kaa-junk' became soothing.

He was controlling himself every time a breather came near him, this is why he didn't want to go on the train. At least at night there weren't many breathers around. Unfortunately the stench of the breathers that had been on the train throughout the day lingered and wafted through the small compartment.

Erin leaned against him, Vlad lifted his arm pulling her closer. "Slayers will be in Stokely."

That was a given considering what Ingrid had done.

"Where are we going to stay?" She asked softly, if they stayed anywhere they'd notice that he remained inside during the daylight and Stokely was slayer central at the moment. Everything would be noticed.

"The woods will be patrolled." He answered, "We'll just have to see what's there." He didn't know what existed and what didn't. Reports said his home had been burned to the ground so he couldn't go there. They'd manage just like they had not six hours before.

"What do you think its like now?" She asked him quietly, she'd never seen it.

"I don't know, and I don't want to." He answered just as quietly. He didn't have a choice though,

Erin considered his words carefully, Stokely was once his home, he should have been curious to see what had happened to it. "Maybe that's the reason we're going there."

"To see what Ingrid did?" Vlad laughed, it was a sick joke.

Erin squinted slightly in her annoyance, "No to actually deal with what happened there."

"I can't undo it." She was asking too much of him, he wished he could go back almost every day and undo what his family had done to those people in Stokely. It was his fault for finding a castle there in the first place.

"I didn't say undo it, I said deal with it!" She almost yelled at him.

Vlad scoffed, "I dealt with it four years ago!" He'd had no choice when he'd had everything ripped from him.

Erin knew that wasn't true by the way he hadn't looked at her, he hadn't looked at her once when he'd told her about his life in Stokely in the first place all those weeks back. "Look at me and tell me you don't feel guilty about it."

Vlad didn't look at her. "Vampires don't feel guilt."

Erin knew that was a line he'd grown used to using, a 'rule' of sorts that had been engraved into his mind by Bertrand and the Count. A set of the golden rues he had to obey. "Normal vampires don't…you're different Vlad. You feel guilty over what happened."

"Why?"

"Because a vampire did it." She answered, "Ingrid embraced her evil there and you need to deal with it in your mind. You're terrified of doing the same. You need to realise you have a choice."

Vlad shook his head, "Ingrid's reflection…"

"You have a thousand reflections, Ingrid had one. She gave in, you're fighting all the time." Erin pulled back. "And its not just your reflection you're fighting is it?"

"Erin…" He began slowly.

"When you thought I was a half fang you always said I'd 'get used to' being a vampire. You never once said I'd accept it." Vlad didn't move, he didn't think it was so obvious. Erin placed a hand on his chest. She'd accepted what and who he was, she just wanted him to do the same.

"I meant…" He began, trying to change her memory at what happened. He didn't like how easily she could read him. She was touching a dangerous subject, a subject he'd rather keep locked away and hidden at the back of his mind for the rest of his unlife.

"You've had to get used to being a vampire, you haven't accepted it. You told me you never wanted to be one. To deal with your reflection you have to deal with what you are, that's why we're here. A vampire did this and it represents everything you hate about yourself."

His jaw set in place and he turned slowly to look at her.

Erin clicked her tongue slightly, resisting saying anything. She felt a lot more confident confronting this Vladimir than his reflection; she could predict this one's actions.

"You don't know anything about what it was like to grow up being trained to kill humans." From the day he was born he was taught about how to scare and feed from breathers. She couldn't understand that he never had a choice, human children could chose what they became but he never could. His destiny had always been set in stone.

"And you have no idea what its like being…" She bit her tongue, she didn't want to finish her own sentence – 'being trained to slay vampires'. She hated it just as much as he did.

"Being what?" He asked picking up on her words, there was no way he could ignore them.

Erin spoke the other thing that was on her mind, "Being here and watching what you're going through and not being able to help you." Vlad's eyes softened and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I want to help Vlad, but I don't think you know what to do either."

"I don't." He agreed softly. "But I want you here." He admitted softly and Erin closed her eyes and smiled at the effect his words had on her.

She stroked his neck lightly She leaned forward and kissed it softly like he'd done to her. She felt him shiver at her actions and she smiled gently, she kissed his neck again getting the same reaction from him.

"I'm not leaving you." She confirmed, kissing him lightly. A moaning from behind drew them apart, obviously whoever was on the train objected to them showing a small amount of affection. "Bertrand and your dad have pushed you for months to move onto what they want you to become." She brushed his hair, playing with his fringe lightly. "You have a lot of memories in Stokely, before you can become what you need to be you need to deal with them. Think about it Vlad, please."

Her suggestion for the reason for him being pulled back to Stokely did have merit.

He'd been thinking about Stokely more and more in the past few months, he'd wished he could go back to the days before he was 'The Chosen One'. Erin was the person who'd kept him grounded when things got out of hand recently but she couldn't do it forever. He needed to get to the root of his problem.

He couldn't move on and take complete control of himself without dealing with the guilt he felt, guilt at who he was and what his family had done.

Vlad shook his head, "I don't know how to deal with memories."

Her lips curved in a small sad smile, "No one does."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin pulled Vlad slowly from the train, she could feel his hesitation in each step. There wasn't a train station, just a platform with a sign that read their destination.

Erin nudged his shoulder, gesturing towards a group at the end of the platform. The group of four were cruising them as they left the train. Vlad passed her the rucksack and she hoisted it over her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" The one member of the party asked.

"Stokely." Erin answered, gesturing behind them.

"Have you got ID?" He asked looking at Erin closely.

Vlad glared at him, "Why?" He didn't have ID, he didn't need ID as he didn't need to buy anything or go anywhere that would need ID.

The slayers dropped the request after a nod from who Vlad assumed to be their leader. A middle-aged slayer, with light brown hair.

"What brings you here?" The female slayer asked, reaching for Vlad's bag, the one with the soy blood in it. Erin held her breath.

"We're hiking, this was on our way." Erin told him, the slayer stopped reaching for the bag but instead reached for her stake. This wasn't what she wanted. The slightest hint at what Vlad was and they would slay him without hesitation.

"Using the train?"

"She sprained her ankle." Vlad growled, the slayers looked down and noticed for the first time the way Erin had distributed her weight, keeping as much weight off her foot as possible.

"You'd better get on your way, its not safe around here at night." Erin nodded as the slayers dismissed her. She was thankful not one of them knew who she was, not that she knew them either.

Erin grasped Vlad's hand pulling him away as quickly as possible but taking care not to make it seem like she was rushing away.

Vlad steeled himself; it was time to face his past.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The slayers watched the young couple retreat. "There's something strange about him…" The woman whispered to the slayer in charge.

The young slayer laughed, "She's human, she'd never be seen with a vampire. Look at them." They watched the young couple walking away hand in hand, moulded to each other's side. Vampires didn't show any signs of affection, they weren't capable of it.

He couldn't deny though that there was something strange about them.

"Still we'd better check with Steve and Mike."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	9. Home

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews._

_From tomorrow the chapters should be posted by 9:30pm._

Chapter 9: Home

Vlad was dragging his heels, Erin realised that almost immediately. So far fifty yards had taken nearly five minutes to cover.

"Vlad…" She began quietly, they would never make it at this rate. At the moment the selfish part of her mind was on her throbbing ankle. His eyes snapped to hers and she raised her eyebrows. The train journey had only taken a couple of hours so they still had at least four hours of darkness left to find some shelter of some sort.

At that moment her watch beeped 2am.

Vlad gave a humanesc sigh and picked up his pace. He could always read what she wanted him to do.

He was grateful for the trees that enclosed the small path from the station; the mass of leafless branches hid the view of the hill on which his former home rested. Unfortunately the cover of trees couldn't last forever.

Vlad looked at Erin's rucksack, it wasn't helping her keep weight off her foot in any way.

He stopped her and pulled the bag from her shoulders. Erin looked up at him in surprise, he didn't buckle under the weight and she remembered that he was much stronger than her.

While he was being chivalrous, a small part of her hated looking weak. Next to her brother she was always considered the weak one she didn't want Vlad to see her that way. "I can carry it."

"You can't." He told her, he could see what she was thinking. "As soon as you can put weight on your ankle you can have it back."

Erin smiled up at him, kissing his cheek softly. She tipped her head towards the town, "Come on."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad looked to the right of the road they were travelling up, this was the road that led them to the top of the hill.

He paused suddenly, looking across at one house in particular.

When he was 14 it was a house that emitted happiness and love. The sunshine yellow detached house, with its red garage. The picket yellow fence and carefully kept garden. He remembered the bright orange VW camper van that Robin hated.

It wasn't anything like that now.

The picket fence was broken in places and missing in others, the paint having worn off due to the rain and other elements. The faded paint on the house was worn; other spots had been patched up with white paint that couldn't be ignored. The red garage was no longer bright red but the darkest black instead. There was no sign of that camper van.

"Why don't you say hello?" Erin asked him, making him jump out of his thoughts.

"They won't want to see me." He told her with a small sad smile.

"You want to see them." Erin lifted her hand to his shoulder squeezing it slowly.

"I'm not the Vlad they knew and I definitely won't be after this." He looked back towards the house mournfully.

"It wouldn't hurt to see them." She assured him, "I'd like to find out more about my boyfriend from back then." She smiled. Vlad groaned slightly, Erin already knew almost everything there was to know about him.

"They won't remember anything about me, nothing real anyway." He told her quietly, Erin's face fell. She'd forgotten Vlad had mind wiped them as well. He had no choice.

Vlad pulled away from her and continued on their journey up the hill.

Erin gave a small sigh; he couldn't keep brushing things under the carpet he needed to deal with these things, before he could do anything else.

He stopped and turned seeing she hadn't followed him. He gestured for her to come to him impatiently. She muttered something softly under her breath; knowing her luck Vlad would probably have heard it. Slowly she hobbled towards him, taking his hand.

He slowed his pace to make sure Erin could keep up with him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Home." He whispered.

Vlad gazed upon the castle that was once his home. It hadn't been cordoned off at all, probably because no one wanted to go up to the famous Dracula castle. Even the slayers didn't want to go near it by the looks of it.

The damage wasn't easy to see in the darkness, even to Vlad's eyes. He could see the entranceway had been destroyed; it had crumbled in on itself.

It wasn't 'burned to the ground' as it had been reported; certain parts of it were burned but not all of it. The roof had collapsed in certain places. Walls were caked in ash from where the fire had burned the stones.

"Is it safe?" She asked him.

Vlad looked around the site; the castle hadn't exactly been 'structurally sound' in the first place six years ago.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. There was no way to tell.

Erin stumbled forwards towards the castle.

"Where are you going?" Vlad hissed at her, looking around for slayers.

"Inside." She told him. "Are you coming?"

Vlad knew she'd stand a better chance if he was near her if any of the structure crumbled around her.

She was determined he face whatever he'd been running from.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The echoes of distant memories and happiness bounced off the walls as he climbed over fallen masonry and burned ceiling beams.

He closed his eyes, drawing his head back sharply as he tried to block the memories that crossed him with each step he took. Barriers flew up as he saw the fallen paintings of the picture gallery.

So far he hadn't seen anything that was his personally but that was about to change.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin glanced upwards; quickly wishing she hadn't as she saw how unsafe the ceiling appeared. It made her wish she had a hard hat – just in case.

Erin didn't have a clue where she was going but Vlad hadn't stopped her yet so she knew she was getting somewhere. For her it was safer to remain in front of him rather than behind him.

This was once Vlad's home and she felt she knew something else about him as she walked down it. Vlad's new unlife was as far away from this one as possible and she had a feeling it was intentional. The throne room was designed to reflect the castle but she had a feeling that Vlad's new room was nothing like his old one.

She looked at the stairwell, smiling slightly as they looked perfectly safe. She wondered what was up there.

She looked back at Vlad as she began to climb the uneven stairway, taking care not to slip on the damp stones from where the rain had gotten inside.

Vlad stumbled slightly as he looked at the stairway that Erin wanted to climb. The masonry looked perfectly safe but that wasn't what had made him stumble. He recognised the stairway and every part of him was fighting to run away from what was up there…if it was still up there.

He followed her soundlessly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin reached the top pausing at a heavy wooden door. She looked at it, there was something on the door but she couldn't make out what. She lifted her hand to wipe the dirt and grim away but the door flew open before she could even touch it.

The inside of the room was dark, most of the ceiling was gone completely. This part of the castle had hardly been touched by the fire she realised, so the start of the fire must have come from the main part of the castle.

The missing ceiling meant it would probably be the safest place to set up a tent, nothing would fall on it in the night.

The floor looked safe enough not that she could see anything in the darkness.

"Its just a room, Erin." He told her with a tight quirk of his lips, pushing passed her to step inside.

Something about the way he said that made Erin turn towards the door.

"What…" He began to ask as she scrubbed at the door to reveal a small plaque. It was faded and weathered but she thought she could read it if she had enough light.

Erin pulled it from the door, the pin that held it in place hitting her chest before harmlessly dropping to the floor. She strode across the room, walking into something and grimacing as it caught her shin painfully. She stood where the moonlight was streaming in.

Lifting the plaque up she held it to the light. The letters became clear.

'V…AD'S RO…M.'

Vlad didn't look at her.

"This was your room." She spoke quietly. Vlad looked out of the half open window. He closed his eyes before nodding.

Erin began to walk away, "We'd better go somewhere else…"

"It's fine Erin."

He looked around the four poster bed was still there, the duvet all damp and rotting. The cupboard was still there, it probably held all his old clothes including his old formal vampire outfit. The beside lamp lay on the floor completely broken now, the ceramic base shattered.

His old school bag was thrown on top of the small table, his maths homework would never be finished.

He pulled his eyes away then, he didn't want to look at the small trinkets he'd collected from his time here just yet.

"This was your old life."

Vlad stepped closer to her, taking her arms carefully, "And you said I need to deal with it…and I will Erin." He kissed her slowly. Erin responded automatically.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad managed to set the tent up by himself; he was the only person who could in the dark. It wasn't safe to use the torches and the moonlight wasn't useful for breather eyes to set up a tent.

Erin opened his cupboard, brushing away the cobwebs inside. She slowly pulled out a leather garment. She smiled as she looked at it – his old cape. It had a high collar, the one she'd seen him in had a folded collar. It was the same design though, the Dracula crest on either side of the clasp and on the back as well. She couldn't see the crest in the light but she could feel it.

Erin jumped as Vlad took it from her, he held it in his arms. It wasn't useful anymore, it was too small, he'd grown since he'd worn it.

"You don't think this place is creepy?" Vlad asked her quietly. Erin hadn't bristled once like she had in the cellar.

She threw a glance over her shoulder, "Vlad, I'm used to living with you and your family, I won't stop loving you because this place is creepy."

She trailed off as she saw a wide smile cross his face. "What?" She couldn't understand what the smile was for.

"You said you loved me." Vlad felt happier than he had done in a very long time, no actually probably the happiest he'd ever been.

Erin thought over her words before blushing, he was right she had said it.

Vlad's smile faded, "You meant half of me…"

Erin rushed towards him, placing her hands on his chest. "I love you, Vlad. It doesn't stop at just your good side. I've seen your darkness before you absorbed your reflection," He hadn't realised Erin had seen that side of him, he'd only brought it out when necessary – usually against his father and Bertrand, "Your reflection scares me but it doesn't mean I don't love it as well."

"You…" He couldn't say anything else.

She lifted a hand to his cheek and felt wetness on it, she brushed the tears away with her thumb. "Did you really think I only loved half of you?" Vlad's silence told her all she needed to know. "I love all of you, including the grey inbetween."

Vlad dipped his head back down to hers. Erin was the only person who'd seen both sides of him and not judged him.

"I love you too." He told her kissing her gently.

Erin wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her up slightly. She giggled slightly as she felt his cool hands brush against the skin of her back where her shirt had ridden up as he held her tightly.

He pulled away slowly, looking into her eyes. The moonlight reflected his love and desire for her and she knew hers must be exactly the same.

Slowly they made their way towards the tent, neither pulling or pushing the other but in perfect step with each other. Erin unzipped the door and crawled inside, Vlad following her closing the door the moment her was inside.

He leaned down slowly looking for hesitation in her eyes, he couldn't find any he closed the gap completely. Erin eagerly opened her mouth allowing their tongues to battle for dominance.

Vlad pushed Erin down and her foot hit her rucksack knocking it over. It landed on his leg and Vlad kicked it out of the way with his foot.

Not once did they break the kiss.

TBC

_A/N: Do you think I should bring Robin and Chloe into it? I'm sitting on the fence at the moment over it._

_Thanks for reading._


	10. Rucksack

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 10: Rucksack

Erin lifted her head slowly from his chest, he was resting peacefully. Lifting her left hand she carefully she traced his face.

Vlad's eyes snapped open. "Hi." He smiled at her, chuckling as she jumped away from him. She looked thoroughly dishevelled and she looked beautiful.

"Hi." She answered once she'd managed to calm her heart. She should have known he was awake.

He leaned up and kissed her softly, he pulled back slowly and Erin sniggered at the way his hair stuck up in tufts at all angles. She patted it down, running her fingers through it acting as a comb. She toyed with his fringe before deciding to brush it to his left. It suited him like that.

She lay her head back down on his chest, her eyes closing as he ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner. She shivered slightly and Vlad pulled the sleeping bag tighter around her.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Erin was confused; she lifted her head to look him in the eyes. His expression was shy, she thought he looked adorable. "Earlier, I didn't hurt you…right?"

Erin suddenly understood, she shook her head and a delicate blush covered her cheeks. "You didn't hurt me."

She watched as he relaxed and settled back down next to him, closing her eyes before they began the day's task of searching through the castle.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Certain parts of the castle were still under cover so it was safe to investigate – as long as Vlad stood out of the way of sunbeams.

If they went through the castle at night, seeing what still existed of Vlad's old life the slayers would notice the light still on.

The room they were in was originally two floors but the fire had made the second floor collapse. Everything was now in one room, paintings were broken, and crates were smashed into nothing more than matchsticks. Material was torn in places, large gaping burn holes in them. Glass from chandeliers covered parts of the floor, Vlad had insisted Erin wear gloves to go through it just in case she cut herself and the bloodlust took over.

So far they hadn't found anything of value for Vlad, they'd found a few of his sister's things. They were leaving his room until last, she didn't want Vlad to be overwhelmed by what was in there.

"How do you think it burned down?" She asked him, finally voicing his thought.

"Ingrid's never been able to control her powers." He began slowly, "She set fire to dad's throne before we fled." He looked at her over his shoulder. "When she was ill she probably started it by accident."

He honestly didn't think slayers had done it, she would easily escape the flames and there was no advantage in it.

"Can she control them now?" She asked worrying completely. She wouldn't be able to get out of the way fast enough if Ingrid launched one at her.

"Not really."

Erin shuddered slightly, before digging through the rubble at her feet. "Remind me not to stand too close when we get back."

"You're coming back with me?" He asked a smile on his face, this was the perfect opportunity for her to get away from them. She gave him a look of disbelief. "Just checking." He told her his smile growing wider as he spoke. 

Erin moved a heavy brick as something satin caught her eye. She shook it gasping and coughing as the fallen dust clogged her lungs.

"What about this?" She held it up, Vlad laughed as he remembered it. "Can't imagine Ingrid ever wearing this." She pressed the singed pink dress against herself, it wasn't her colour either.

"Actually that's Renfield's." He told her and Erin dropped the dress like it was half coals.

Vlad laughed at her disgusted face. Erin moved away from that corner of the room quickly. "I'll look over here."

She reached for a blackened trunk, Vlad looked at the gold gilded initials on the side.

"And they're probably mum's."

"Okay…" She drew out, she'd met his mother and she was sure she didn't want to go through her things.

The room suddenly went quiet; not even the smallest dislodging of dirt was heard. Erin turned slowly, this was the first break in noise they'd had since they'd begun.

Vlad stood still, his eyes fixed on something. "Vlad?" He was completely frozen and it made her panic.

He lifted the box of fake fangs up, eleven sets of fangs were in there, one was missing. Erin didn't understand the significance.

"Robin gave me these on my 13th Birthday." He told her quietly, "I was nearly forced to transform then." He looked at her. "He always wanted me to become this, he worked against me the one time I nearly managed it."

Erin stepped back as she saw the warning signs in his eyes.

Vlad let out a roar and the box of fake fangs burst into flames. Erin jumped before anger took over, this isn't what she meant by dealing with his memories.

"That's not going to help, is it?" She shouted at him.

"It's the past!" He answered, matching her volume.

"And you need to deal with it. You can't destroy your memories like that." Memories couldn't be destroyed, they couldn't even be locked away forever, the only way was to confront them and move on.

His lip curled up in a sneer, *he* was back. "I don't care, it makes me feel better."

Erin stepped closer to him; she wasn't going to back down. "That won't last long."

"It didn't mean anything to me. Just plastic and card." He gestured towards the charred remains.

"Then why destroy it?" She folded her arms over her chest. "You've grown angry at that stupid book," She wasn't going to say its name, not for anything in the world, she struggled to even pronounce it in her mind. "But you've never destroyed it. Those fangs meant something to you."

"They meant nothing." He repeated. He gripped her arms, "You're what matters to me now, not this stupid castle and not anything in it." The intensity in his eyes took her breath away.

Erin winced; his grip was a little too tight. "Vlad you're hurting me." She told him softly, she wasn't angry because he didn't mean it. Vlad's evil side was more free with his powers; he often used them naturally and without thinking.

Vlad immediately let go of her stepping away from her sharply; he looked at his hands in shock. Vlad slid to the ground, the wall moving and crumbling slightly as he did so.

Erin lowered herself before him; she rubbed her arms slight where he had gripped her too tightly. He didn't look at her; this was the first time this side off him wouldn't look at her.

She kissed his forehead making him look up at her. She could see apology in his eyes. She stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He told her, she wasn't used to seeing him so scared at something he'd done.

"It's okay." She told him. She settled next to him, "Why did you destroy them?"

"Because it showed what everyone else wanted." He told her quietly. Those fangs were given to let Robin see what he'd be like as a vampire, to make Vlad realise what he was 'missing out on'. Robin didn't truly understand what being a vampire meant and he never would. "They told me what everyone expected of me and I couldn't do anything about it. I hated being a vampire." He muttered, she hated being a slayer but they couldn't help who they were or in her case how she'd been brought up. Neither really knew what it was like to be normal.

"Did you ever tell Robin why you hated being a vampire?"

Vlad turned to face her, answering immediately. "Yeah…" She raised an eyebrow, "Not really, he never listened." Vlad quietened, he had told Robin but he'd given up when Robin had thought he was being paranoid. "No one listened."

"I'm listening." She told him quietly, it hurt Vlad to keep it all bottled up inside and it always would.

Vlad leaned forward and kissed her softly, "I know." He pressed his forehead against hers.

Erin wouldn't push him again until he'd settled down; she hadn't expected him to be confronted straight away by something that showed everyone else's expectations instead she hoped he'd find happy memories first.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin's eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked slowly trying to remember where she was; a smile crossed her face before fading as she noticed Vlad wasn't there but the flap to the tent was open.

She pushed herself to her feet, stumbling slightly as she remembered to duck, nearly falling over the overturned, spilling rucksack on the floor. She threw on her tracksuit quickly; it was too dangerous for Vlad to be alone in Stokely.

She climbed out of the tent, taking care to avoid the lip at the door.

Erin straightened as she saw Vlad looking out from what used to be his bedroom window. The full moon silhouetted him perfectly. She smiled as she imagined what Wolfie would be like at the school; he was always full of energy during his change.

Erin wrapped her jacket tighter around her, the cold night air made her shiver slightly as she approached him. She hadn't realised it was so late.

Vlad looked comfortable looking across Stokely in his t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, looking at him you'd never think it was still winter.

Erin placed a warm hand on his back, Vlad immediately shrugged it off as if her touch burned him. He moved away, closer towards the window.

Erin stepped backwards, confusion flooding her.

"When were you going to tell me?" His voice came out strangled but carefully controlled.

Erin's eyes sparkled, "Vlad?"

He turned sharply to face her, his eyes full of pure fury and hurt directed entirely at her. This wasn't just one side of Vlad this was both sides.

Erin's gaze dropped down, tearing her eyes from his betrayal filled ones.

He had something in his hands clutched tightly between his fingers; it looked ready to snap in half. She hadn't thought to pick up the rucksack from when they had knocked it over the day before. She never thought it'd fall out and he'd find it.

"You're a slayer."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	11. Slayer

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews._

_I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint._

Chapter 11: Slayer

"You're a slayer." His voice was broken as he said those words.

Erin saw the tears that he was fighting to keep inside. His evil side was hurting just as much as his good side, the irony was that his two halves were actually working together for once.

Erin stared at the stupid weapon. She'd only brought it to stop Ingrid or Bertrand finding it and using it against her to ruin her relationship with Vlad, she'd done that all herself.

She looked to his right, seeing the rest of her discarded slayer's kit. She couldn't blame him for being curious. She thought it was at the bottom of her rucksack where it couldn't fall out…apparently not as Vlad wasn't the type to rifle through other people's belongings.

"Vlad…"

He held the stake closer to her, "Please tell me that you found it here." He pleaded with her. The castle had stores of 'trophies' he hoped she'd found it and brought it back and he was wrong and she wasn't a slayer.

He was giving her a way out, a way to deny what she was. She could pretend she'd found it but she couldn't do it to him, he needed to know the truth.

"I am a trained slayer, but…" She didn't get change to finish.

His fangs lowered and he snarled at her. She flinched slightly. "Get out." His accent thickened in his anger. His heart was slowly breaking at her deception, how could he have missed it?

It made so much sense now as he looked back on his memories. How she knew what a half fang scar should look like, how she knew all about his family, where she'd gotten the stasis spray from. He cursed himself for being so blind, he felt like a fool.

Erin stood her ground, it was just them in the castle and this needed to be sorted out. "No." She placed a hand on his cheek but Vlad stepped away from her, speeding across to the other side of the room.

Erin could hear the stake cracking as the wood began to split from the pressure of his clenched fists. She looked him in the eye.

"I'll bite you." He threatened lowly. Erin didn't believe he'd do it, not even now. "When were you going to tell me? Just before you staked me?" Now he was being childish. "Why have you waited? You've had plenty of chance to do it." The daymare he'd had was at the front of his mind.

"I don't want to slay you." She didn't, she'd never really wanted to slay him in the first place.

He flailed his arms, "Then why?"

"Ingrid is the vampire that bit my brother. I thought that if I wiped out the bloodline Ryan would be cured…"

"You just said you didn't want to slay me!" He shouted, his eyes sparkling as he fought to hold his tears inside.

"Because I met you!" She yelled at him and Vlad was the one who stepped back this time. "I can't kill another person, slayers don't think you're people but I do. I'm not a true slayer." She'd only just scraped through the final exam to graduate because of what she believed.

Vlad knew that the slayers considered them nothing more than rodents, they weren't people to them. They considered themselves as pest control most of the time. Vampires were a fact of evolution, it wasn't an experiment that they came to exist they evolved into what they were. They were once breathers.

"How many of my kind have you slain?" The question was soft; his eyes closed not fully wanting to hear her answer.

Erin poured her heart into one word, "None."

"How do I know you're not lying? You lied about being a half fang…" She regretted that but she needed to find a cure and being with his family was the best chance of that.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Vlad." Erin's voice was a whisper, hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do. He'd given her a place to stay without questions and he'd been betrayed in return.

"No one ever 'means' to hurt me, it just happens right?" He was slightly patronising as he walked back to their tent, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on – he needed to get away from her. Every person he'd know had hurt him in some way: Robin, Chloe, his parents, Ingrid… "You know I always expected it from Dad and Ingrid but never you." He didn't look at her properly, he wasn't sure he could. He didn't think anyone could hurt him more than his family but he was wrong.

Erin's eyes narrowed, if they were comparing hurting each other…

"What about me?" She told him angrily, "You nearly left me to burn when you found out I was a breather, I didn't know how you'd react to me being a slayer!"

"I still saved you." He told her, he couldn't let her burn even then.

Erin scoffed, "Are you telling me that for a few seconds you weren't tempted to leave me to die?" Vlad didn't answer. "You are the only vampire in your family that cares about me. Everyone else has tried to get rid of me. Can you see why I was so scared?"

He had to admit she did have a point there.

Erin had been terrified she'd lose him if he found out and at the moment that's where this was heading. She couldn't change who she was her entire family had been slayers just the same as Vlad couldn't change the fact he was a vampire. Neither wanted it but they were forced to live with it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin took a chance and stood directly in front of him, Vlad wouldn't look at her. He focussed to the side of her.

Vlad felt physically sick. He'd let himself be drawn in by her. "I love you Erin." He whispered softly, "But you were only pretending." She was only with him so she could get close to him and strike when he least expected it. Vlad should have known better than to think she would love him for who and what he was. No one loved a vampire, why would they?

Erin grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers kissing him fiercely, not giving him a chance to run away. Vlad went to push her away but found he couldn't. Their kiss wasn't gentle, she bit his lip and he opened his mouth instinctively allowing her entry. Vlad kissed her back forcefully, hoping this kiss meant the opposite to how he was feeling.

Erin tugged at his hair while Vlad held her tightly, crushing her to him – she could feel the stake digging into her but she didn't care.

She hadn't realised until she'd kissed him that his fangs hadn't retracted yet. It was a strange sensation kissing him with his fangs, but she didn't end up hurting herself on them as she expected to.

Their kiss didn't turn gentle at all, it only stopped as Erin slowly pushed him away; his eyes were glazed as he looked at her.

"I *love* you Vlad. I never lied about that." Usually when Erin lied she blinked or looked to the right this time she keep eye contact. "I only hid what I was from you and why I did it, everything else was the truth."

She'd only hidden her slayer origins and why she was staying at the school from him nothing else, him finding out she was a breather was easier to deal with than telling him.

Whoever said 'secrets hurt' was right. She thought she was protecting him from her past but she had only hurt him instead. She wanted to be the one to tell him.

Vlad reached up to stroke her cheek but his hand stopped hovering a fraction of an inch away from her skin. Erin leaned towards him instinctively.

"I need to know…were you ever going to tell me?"

Erin nodded frantically, "I swear I was going to tell you when you'd sorted this thing out. I never wanted you to find out like this." She pressed her forehead against his, "I don't want to lose you. I'm so sorry." She told him, tears finally slipping down her cheeks.

Vlad let out a small sigh before pulling her closer to him as she whispered 'I'm sorry' over and over again. His tears mixed with hers as he finally allowed his to fall for the first time.

He couldn't lose her either no matter what she was; he'd only regret it. He knew that for certain.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin hiccupped slightly as she pulled back from Vlad, he wiped the tears from her cheeks, she could tell that she'd soaked his leather jacket. Luckily it would just wipe off.

Erin took the stake from his hands, the fact he let her take it showed that he believed her.

Erin turned slightly breaking his grasp on her. She drew the stake over her shoulder aiming for the window. The light glinted off the silver gilding that decorated it. Just as she was about to release it he grasped her hand, pulling it down, rubbing her knuckles slightly.

"What…"

"You might need it." He told her quietly.

"I'm never going to slay you. I told you that when you had your daymare and it'll never change."

"I'm not thinking about protection from me. Just hang on to it for now."

Erin nodded before slipping it into the back of her jeans. If Vlad wanted her to hold onto it he trusted her not to use it on him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin sat across from him on the floor. "What happens now?" She looked down. She couldn't understand why everything had gone from perfectly happy to ruining a relationship.

"We're from completely different worlds." Vlad told her quietly. They were each other's natural enemies, even if they didn't want to be. At some point he knew they'd have to choose sides.

"I never fitted into mine." Erin stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I'm not exactly a normal vampire, but you…"

"I can't be a slayer Vlad." She told him firmly, cutting him off. "I'm on your side."

He shook his head, "I can't ask you to choose my kind. They'll drain you as soon as look at you."

"Vlad I chose your side a long time ago, it's not going to change." Vlad tugged her towards him, Erin curled into his side, kissing his jaw lightly. "The slayers gave Ryan to Ingrid." She began softly. "Ryan had only graduated a week when they sent him to slay her. He wasn't experienced enough to tackle a Dracula. They lost my loyalty when they did that." He stroked her cheek. "You got mine when you treated me as one of you."

She'd given him her loyalty almost the moment she'd seen him although she hadn't realised it at the time, she'd fallen for him completely.

"Can we make it work?" Vlad wondered. There were a lot of obstacles in their way. He wanted to continue their relationship, he'd never felt this way about anyone else before. Erin was the first. 

"It worked before." She wanted to be with him, he was the first person she'd ever loved and trusted completely. Vlad pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I love you Vlad and I swear there are no more secrets." She promised him. She tilted her head as something else popped into her mind. "Well…"

"Well?" He began to panic, he couldn't handle any more shocks tonight.

She winced slightly, it hadn't really come up and she'd always managed to get out of Renfield's cooking. "Does being vegetarian count as a secret?"

Vlad let out a long laugh, the tension disappearing from the air. A vegetarian vampire and a vegetarian slayer they made a good pair.

"A vampire and a slayer." Vlad chuckled slightly. The Count would kill him if he found out his girlfriend was a slayer.

"Our own version of Romeo and Juliet." She agreed lightly, "At least we've already had the wrong messages."

Vlad nodded lightly, he'd believed it was Ingrid's fault at the time but looking back he knew she couldn't fake the hurt that had crossed her face when she'd been blamed. He'd have to keep a more watchful eye on Bertrand now.

"If anyone else finds out…" He'd be punished severely but she'd be killed. Punishment was nothing to him, he'd had enough over 17 years but he couldn't lose her.

Erin nodded she didn't need him to tell her the risk they were taking by being together now. Being a breather was one thing but a slayer was another.

His evil and good side spoke together. "I will always protect you."

"I know."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	12. Figure

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 12: Figure

Erin jumped as Vlad wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and in that moment she decided that she was going to tie a bell around his neck.

Vlad chuckled into her neck and she hit him lightly.

Erin looked forwards again at the packet in front of her, the black writing on the pure white background was making it hard to read.

Vlad looked at her, concern as he watched her grow more frustrated with herself. "You okay?" He asked her softly, pulling away.

"I can't read it." She told him, slightly ashamed. He gave her a half smile.

Vlad took it from her; there was nothing to be ashamed of at being dyslexic. "Didn't you bring the yellow folder?" The yellow folder was a simple press-stud folder, if she held it in front of whatever she was trying to read it made the words much easier for her to read.

"I didn't think to pack it." She admitted.

He knew exactly what she was looking for. "It can be cooked on the stove." He placed it in the basket.

They'd found the kitchen this morning, well what was left of it. Erin had taken the pots and pans that had survived and a few other items she could use to create a makeshift stove to use them on. They could eat cooked meals now.

Vlad didn't remember this supermarket being here when he was last in Stokely. A number of things had changed though; there were a lot more houses either up for sale or to let. The streets were quieter as well.

They'd taken the first chance to get out into the town, the exact moment the sun set they'd left the castle. If they went out when it was darker, the slayers would surely notice.

He stepped back from her taking the basket from her, this was the closest to normal he'd ever been. Erin laced their fingers together as Vlad pulled her to where the bottled water was – or at least where the overhead signs said it was.

He looked down at Erin's foot she was placing more weight on it now, so it must be getting better. She still limped though.

"What?" She asked, seeing him watch her.

"Nothing." He answered. "We never did go on that date." Instead they'd ended up hanging out during the daylight hours.

Erin rested her head on his shoulder, smiling widely. "I still enjoyed it." She glanced up at him, "Maybe when we've sorted this out we can have that date."

It would be a little backwards considering everything that had happened between them but it would be good to do something more normal for a change.

"Yeah." He agreed, that was one thing to look forward to.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad handed the cashier the money and pocketed the change quickly. Erin gave him a curious look. "What?" He asked as he put his wallet away in his back pocket. Erin grabbed the bags from the end of the till, handing him the heaviest.

"You have money." He automatically wrapped his right arm around her waist pulling her against him.

His brow furrowed in confusion, "So do you."

"But you have money." She repeated.

Vlad finally understood what she meant. He'd never worked. "My money is what is given to every male heir of a clan. It's held in account for the heir to access it whenever I want." He shrugged. "As soon as I'm 18 I have to place a sum in an account for my future heir." It was vampire law so that no male heir would be left without money at any time in his life to provide for his family, the interest would add to the account over time. "It came to me the day I transformed."

"How long had yours been in an account?"

Vlad concentrated, trying to remember exactly. "600 years."

Erin's jaw dropped slightly. Vlad didn't seem phased it was part of his culture.

"I won't even ask how much was placed into your account…" The original figure probably had a good number of zeros at the end of it now.

"I only use it when I really need things."

"Like a castle?" She asked him, he'd have to have one eventually being Grand High Vampire when he came of age.

"I won't have to pay for that." He told her with a slight smile, it was true. The Grand High Council would buy it as he would need one for all his official duties. The previous Grand High Vampire's castle had been sold so that left him free to find a new one.

"Which Vlad am I talking to now?" She asked with a teasing smile, he looked at her.

Simply being in Stokely had made him more open about his culture, he'd become more relaxed as well although he hadn't confronted many things about his past yet. Looking in his eyes when he spoke about being a vampire for the first time there wasn't darkness or pain in them. This was a side of Vlad she wasn't used to.

He grinned down at her. "Which one do you want to talk to?"

For him to joke about it he must be feeling more relaxed. Vlad's sides weren't warring with each other as much around her, Vlad only kept tight control over his dark side around other breathers. Erin believed she was finally getting over being scared of his other side now.

Erin felt more relaxed and at peace now that he knew about her true nature. She didn't have to worry about him finding out anymore.

"The one who's never this relaxed about being a vampire," She answered and he laughed. Erin shuddered slightly as a gust of wind caught her as they left the shop and stepped into the cold night air. She'd borrowed some of Vlad's thicker t-shirts and plaid shirts in an effort to keep warm outside. "Do you think there are any other vampires here?"

Vlad closed his eyes and concentrated, he couldn't sense any. "I don't think so but you're a slayer so you'll protect me." He teased. Erin nudged his shoulder – hard – but he didn't even move an inch. He didn't hold any malice as he said that, just teasing – something she'd never expected from him.

"Have you got enough soy?" She asked him suddenly.

Vlad hadn't considered it before, "I can drink it every other day." He assured her, rationing the soy blood would make it go further.

"Vlad starving yourself isn't going to help." She didn't want him to get any sorts of cravings because he was hungry.

"There might be some in the castle."

"If there isn't?" She didn't want him going on another rampage again, the one in the school was bad enough. Here there were slayers they would relish slaying the Chosen One.

"Then I'll find another way." He promised her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

There were other ways to avoid biting breathers, but he honestly believed there was soy blood somewhere in the castle. Ingrid would never touch it, he knew they'd had some because Ivan had brought it with him and left it there when he reverted back to being a vampire.

"If you bite me I'm putting garlic in your food." She warned him only half-joking. Vlad shook his head at her threat; he knew she'd probably do it. Not enough to kill him of course but just enough to give him a nasty rash.

"If it isn't our hikers!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pulled away from Erin slightly to face two of the slayers from the railway platform watching them with suspicion on their faces.

The female slayer looked at Vlad suspiciously, "For hikers you know Stokely well." She'd noticed they weren't focussing on the direction they were going as they talked as people unfamiliar with the area did.

Vlad opened his mouth to speak but Erin beat him to it. "I was born here." She lied to them, her head did it customary pulling to the right as she lied. "I moved away when I was 12, I remember some things about it."

The male slayer grinned; he was as tall as Vlad (maybe a little shorter) with sandy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was tanned as if he'd spent a lot of time outdoors; of course slayers often spent time outdoors on their raids. "So you went to Stokely Grammar?"

"Home schooled." She smiled at him; she wasn't going to let the slayer trip her up on words. She knew they'd research into it. The slayer's smile dropped.

The slayer stepped forwards and held his hand out to Erin, "Owyn Brent." He spoke with a very wild Welsh accent.

Erin realised his handshake was a test so she took it. "Erin." Owyn smiled at her before casting a glance at Vlad, he withdrew his hand. Obviously he didn't want to shake Vlad's hand. "This is Barry." Vlad gave her a dirty look, it was the first thing that popped into her mind. She knew he hated that name but at the moment he couldn't do anything about it. "My boyfriend." He grinned at her as she said the word out loud for the first time.

Owyn's nose wrinkled slightly at the moniker, "You're not from here."

"Lancashire." Vlad answered automatically.

"Shouldn't you both be at school?" He asked, hoping to trip Erin up again.

"Barry left school and I'm home schooled, as I said." Owyn gave her a tight smile as he faked remembering on his face.

"How long are you in Stokely for?"

Erin looked up at Vlad, "A few days before going back home."

"To Lancashire." Owyn nodded, Erin didn't like the way he added the county on. "Where about in Lancashire…"

"What about you?" Erin asked him quickly, "Where do you come from?"

"Monmouth." It was on the Welsh border. "Have you ever been there?"

"Passed through on my way to Cardiff once." She replied politely. Erin stepped back from Owyn as he stepped into her comfort zone. She hated people she didn't know getting too close to her.

"We'd better be getting back before it gets too dark." 'Barry' interrupted at seeing how uncomfortable she was at Owyn's actions. He pressed a kiss to her temple in a possessive manner – the first time he'd done that – and that possessive gesture told her who had come forward ready to protect her at a moments notice. She watched as he straightened out of the corner of her eye.

"Hope to see you soon." Owyn's face had an irritating smile plastered across it. "Stick to the lamplight as you go back."

Erin nodded quickly, Owyn didn't see as he turned away from her and made his way out of her sight.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin let out a sigh of relief but Vlad stayed tensed up for an extra few moments. His eyes moving to the left slowly in the darkness, Vlad didn't relax and Erin wondered if they were being watched.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly and she nodded, thankful that the slayers had gone. She was only being polite but Owyn had decided she was flirting.

Erin shivered again as another blast of cold air hit her. Vlad shrugged out of his jacket and handed it out for her.

"They'll notice…" She didn't want them to see how easily Vlad handled the cold. It was strange because no matter how cold his body temperature was she never felt cold curled into him at night.

"You can't get ill Erin." He kept the jacket in front of her until she reluctantly agreed with a small nod.

She dropped her shopping bag to the floor as Vlad folded his arms and waited patiently for her to slip it on.

She snatched it off him as Vlad saw a dark shadow appear in the night. She threw her right arm into the sleeve.

The figure drew closer walking along the path, his hood over his head.

"Erin be…"

He reached to grab her but it was too late.

As Erin lifted her left arm she hit the unsuspecting passer-by squarely in the face with a crack.

Erin froze as she hit the passer by, immediately she spun and crouched next to the hunched over figure she'd hit. The figure's hands cupped around his nose where Erin had hit him.

Vlad gasped as he smelled a familiar temptation…blood.

His eyes glazed over and Erin seemed to know what he was doing and threw him a glare, she was startled as he obeyed for the first time. Erin reached into her pockets.

"I'm so sorry." She told the figure, handing him a tissue to try and stem the nosebleed she knew was there.

Vlad shook his head, "I said be careful." His nasty, smug side was back.

"But not fast enough for someone who's a v…with your reflexes." She hissed back at him.

A pain filled Welsh accent interrupted them, "Don't you ever put your jacket on before you come out?"

She threw Vlad a dark look, "Actually it was his." The figure looked up at the hovering figure, standing far enough back to resist the temptation of the fresh blood. This was what she feared if he began to ration his soy blood.

The figure froze at the same time Vlad glimpsed his face, his eyes filling with shock. "Vlad?"

"Robin?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	13. Arrangement

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm so sorry its late, I've been sent a fair distance for work today and it's the same tomorrow so I'll be posting late tomorrow as well._

Chapter 13: Arrangements

Erin looked at Vlad the moment he uttered those words. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the famous Robin. She knew Vlad wouldn't react well to this surprise.

Vlad shook his head and stepped back, he didn't want to face this…not now. He didn't want to go to that dark part of his mind.

Erin looked at his eyes; even in the limited light she could see the reluctance in them.

"Vlad." She whispered, lunging towards him and grabbing his hand stopping him from running away.

"I can't Erin." He answered just as quietly; he couldn't deal with seeing Robin just yet. He knew he had to but just not yet.

He kept his eyes from Robin, Erin kissed him quickly – he could do this.

Robin straightened, the tissue still pressed against his nose trying to stop the nosebleed.

He invaded Vlad's personal space causing the young vampire to jump back. He wasn't shorter than Robin anymore; he was now taller than him.

Robin studied him closely, not in the least bit hurt by his friend's reaction.

Vlad stood tall as Robin looked at him, he held himself proudly at the moment and Erin had a feeling that both parts of Vlad were working together in that moment. She could see Vlad was protecting himself mentally more than physically.

"You look different." Robin noted looking at the way Vlad's hair was swept to his left, a completely different parting than he used to have. Vlad was slightly thinner and taller than he was four years ago.

It was strange looking up at Vlad this time.

"You haven't changed." Vlad answered. Robin looked exactly the same as he had done when Vlad last saw him.

Robin looked towards the young woman next to Vlad.

"Is this a friend of Ingrid's?" Robin asked curiously, a familiar lovesick face appearing taking Vlad back four years. Vlad jerked his head quickly stopping the memory in it tracks.

"No." Vlad laced his fingers with Erin's. "Robin this is Erin," He gestured, introducing him to her. "Erin, Robin."

"Hey." She greeted. Robin nodded to her, unsure what to say or what her connection to Vlad was.

"My girlfriend." Vlad finished and Robin looked to him in shock. Erin glanced upwards a smile on her face as Vlad said the words.

"You've got a girlfriend?" Robin's tone was sceptical and he studied Erin closely, he never expected Vlad to date someone so beautiful.

"Yeah." Vlad protested not liking the tone Robin used. He automatically become more defensive, he was always defensive these days.

Robin's phone began to ring; he looked at it, groaning as he read the caller ID. Chloe. She hated him being out too late at night.

Erin looked at Vlad, he was keeping a tight reign on his emotions. She wasn't sure how long he could hold out, Vlad hated to be surprised. To see Robin again he needed to be more prepared. She needed to get him away soon before he did something he would regret when his emotions broke through and released the side Erin didn't want Robin to see.

"We should catch up…" Robin began; he wanted to find out what Vlad had been up to over the last four years.

"Great!" Erin answered before Vlad could say anything. "Tomorrow? 7 o'clock?" She asked and Robin nodded.

Vlad glared at her, he didn't like her speaking for him. It as something he'd hated since he was a child.

"Awesome."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The walk back to the castle was quiet. Vlad was focussed on staring ahead of him; they easily anticipated each other's moves as they crossed streets and rounded corners.

"Drop it." Erin cut in suddenly; the silence had been driving her up the wall.

Vlad didn't have a clue what she meant, "Drop what?"

"Whatever wall you've just built."

"I haven't built any walls." He protested immediately but he should have known Erin knew him better than to believe him.

Erin mentally counted down…five…four…three…two…one…

"You shouldn't have done that!" Vlad finally yelled at her, his stride increasing in his temper.

Erin wasn't fazed by his yelling, she'd expected it. "All I did was arrange for us to meet up with one of your old friends."

He finally stopped and stood in front of her. "Without asking me first!"

She knew what he'd say if she asked him first and she wasn't going to stand for it.

"It'd be good for you to see them again Vlad." Erin tried to look him in the eye but Vlad was stubbornly

"I haven't got a choice now, have I?" He snapped before an apology crossed his face and his voice softened, "I can't Erin."

"Vlad you feel guilty and you miss them. You need to get passed blaming yourself for everything that happened."

His voice hushed as he asked his next question. "What if I attack them?"

Erin folded her arms across her chest; she'd been expecting that one. "That's just an excuse Vlad."

"I nearly bit you." Thunder began to roar in the background and Erin pinched him, successfully distracting him from his temper. If thunder started without it being a weather report (not that they were accurate in the first place) the slayers would know that a vampire was in Stokely.

"Before we came on this 'trip'. You haven't tried once since, not even when you found out I used to be a slayer."

Vlad's lips quirked up, "'Used to be'?"

"Don't change the subject." Erin's tone was stern as she knew he was trying to get out of it.

"Fine, but I'm not going." He told her stubbornly.

"Yes you will."

"You're going to make me?" He laughed and Erin wasn't in the mood for his evil side, especially not now.

"Yes."

His fangs lowered as he looked her up and down, "And how are you going to do that?" He laughed. "You won't get me there."

Erin smirked at him, she wasn't going to let him get out of it. "You're going Vlad, even if I have to hold a stake to your heart to do it."

Vlad's eyes widened at her threat. "You wouldn't…"

Erin knew it was an empty threat but he didn't have to know that. She tipped her head, her arms folding over her chest. "Don't tempt me."

Vlad (and there was no other word for it) sulked all the way back to the castle.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin shivered violently in the sleeping bag, Vlad moved further away from her so his cold body didn't affect her further. Erin didn't like him moving though and grabbed him, looping his arm around her waist and pulling herself closer to him.

"I can't be close." He told her quietly, he would only make her colder.

"I don't care."

"You're freezing." He whispered into her hair. Erin shook her head and didn't move.

An idea came to Vlad and he carefully moved her arm from his stomach and reached across the tent. Erin let out a small moan but Vlad ignored it.

He found what he wanted in the corner. He quickly unravelled it and shook it to remove any dust.

He carefully wrapped his old cape around her. It was too small for him but the right size for her, he flattened the collar down. He'd always hated that thing. His cloak was much warmer and would hold her body heat.

Erin reached out for him but Vlad stopped her, he wasn't going to touch her unless he was sure she as much warmer. Erin gave him a slightly put out look, dropping her arm from reaching out for him.

He watched as Erin slowly stopped shivering, he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her bringing her closer again. He made sure to keep the cloak between them. Erin laid her head on his chest.

"Your fashion sense has changed." She muttered lowly, Vlad chuckled.

"I know." She looked at the collar of his cloak; she couldn't imagine him wearing the collar. His new cloak suited him more.

"I'm sorry." They spoke at the same time.

"I just didn't want to see them yet until I'd sorted through everything here." He told her, rubbing her back lightly up and down through the cloak.

"Vlad you would feel the same way in a year, I took the chance." Vlad knew he was putting it off. "The sooner you confront them the better it will be for you."

She was right, he couldn't keep it bottled inside forever, it would only grow worse over time.

A comfortable silence filled the air.

"Erin?"

She didn't open her eyes, she was just drifting off too sleep. "Hmmm."

"Don't let me bite them." He pleaded, the fear in his voice. He'd tried to bite Erin before, there was no saying he wouldn't try to bite them.

Erin opened her eyes to look at him. She moved until she rested mostly over him. "You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll be with you and I believe in you to be strong enough not to."

Vlad nodded slowly, as she lay her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	14. Brother

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 14: Brother

Erin smiled as she heard his accent thicken as he talked to Robin. He was a lot more relaxed than she'd ever seen him. She let out a small laugh shaking her head.

He looked at her smiling slightly, "What?"

"Nothing." She answered but the sparkle was still in her eyes.

"What?" He asked again. Erin leaned across and kissed his cheek. He furrowed his brow at her.

"I'll tell you later." She promised him.

They'd met Robin and Chloe in a small restaurant. Vlad hadn't wanted to go somewhere where there would be so many breathers but Erin knew it would be safer for him to be in public where there wouldn't be any slayers lying in wait for him.

Chloe had grown a lot taller, almost Vlad's height. Her hair had been cut to shoulder length and she wore it down, no longer way it tied back into a ponytail. Vlad had never seen her with makeup before but she wore subtle tones. She was still slender.

Erin and Vlad's gazes locked, all thoughts of their food gone. Vlad was mostly full from drinking soy blood to make sure blood lust wouldn't affect him, his steak mostly uneaten. Erin's plate held a vegetarian lasagne with salad and chips.

Robin shook his head as he watched them, "I can't get used to Vlad having a girlfriend." Robin leaned forward in a conspirator manner, "He didn't hypnotise you did he?"

"What?" Both Vlad and Erin asked at the same time, Erin's heart stopping at his words. It wasn't the fact that Vlad couldn't hypnotise Erin now it was the fact he'd mentioned a vampire power. Maybe he did remember…

Robin looked slightly hurt at their attitude, taking their words for meaning something else. "Just joking." Robin grew uncomfortable as a tense silence filled the air. Robin didn't remember. "Where do you live now?" Vlad looked up from his plate, he'd been enjoying the breather food.

"Liverpool." Vlad and Erin answered together, they weren't fully ready to tell him exactly where about yet. Not that they didn't trust him, they just didn't want him visiting the school and putting himself in danger.

"You're from Liverpool too?" Chloe asked her, she didn't sound like she was from Liverpool.

Erin answered automatically, "I live with Vlad." Robin and Chloe stared at them, unsure what to make of her comment. Erin realised her mistake almost as fast as Vlad did.

"In a separate room." They said at the same time. Vlad glanced at Erin as soon as they'd said it. Erin might be allowed to share his room when they returned like Will did with Ingrid but they could never share a coffin, that's if it was ever safe for Erin to share his room.

They'd only taken that next step recently.

"Erin lives with us because it's easier for her." Vlad told them, Robin and Chloe nodded at Vlad's clarification.

"Robin's still into vampires." Chloe rolled her eyes changing their conversation completely. Obviously Chloe definitely didn't remember and Vlad wasn't so upset at that.

Vlad gave his sister a dark look. "Vampires are cool Vlad." Robin told his friend eagerly, "It'd be awesome if they existed." His mind wipe hadn't removed Robin's obsession only the belief that they existed.

"Yeah." Vlad murmured bitterly. Erin's worried gaze snapped to him. There were two types of bitterness in that tone one for being a vampire the other for Robin's lost memory.

The tone of the atmosphere changed slightly as Vlad struggled to keep himself calm and controlled at the conflicting emotions going through his head.

Chloe seemed to sense Vlad's mood had changed, especially when she saw Erin reach for his hand and squeeze it softly. "Anyway how's your Dad?"

That didn't help anything at all.

"Still blood thirsty." Vlad muttered under his breath.

"What?" Robin asked him in confusion. Erin hit him lightly at his slip.

Vlad plastered on a fake smile. "Never mind."

Robin passed Vlad the garlic bread, holding it out for him to take. Vlad couldn't even touch it, he pretended to reach of something else.

"Vlad catch!" Vlad looked up as Chloe threw a piece of bread through the air towards him.

Erin shot her hand outwards and batted it away from him, unfortunately catching the garlic and smearing it all over his hands.

Chloe and Robin looked at her as if she'd gone mad; Vlad gave her a grateful smile.

She looked her hands covered in the greasy film of garlic butter, "I'd better clean this off."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin washed her hands thoroughly in the sink, trying to get all traces of garlic off her hands. She wouldn't be able to touch Vlad until she did, garlic was stubborn unfortunately.

She looked up into the mirror as the door creaked open before remembering that it was a better idea to turn to face who it was just in case there was no reflection. Luckily this time there was.

"I left the boys to talk." Chloe told her, her Welsh accent soft. Erin nodded, she couldn't leave Vlad for long but he needed to have time to talk to Robin without her around. "How long are you staying here?"

"A few days." Erin smiled at her. They'd have to return to the school at some point. Vlad hadn't dealt with his two sides yet. Erin hoped he'd find the grey area instead of choosing black or white. If he chose either side he'd be fighting the other for the rest of his unlife. It wasn't any way to spend eternity.

Chloe looked at Erin with a strange expression on her face. "How long have you known Vlad?" The younger girl asked Erin, leaning against the sink to look at her.

"A few months." Erin smiled at her.

"He trusts you." Chloe summarised, Erin nodded with a faint smile on her face. She trusted him just as much as he trusted her. They had lied to each other but they'd managed to get passed that easily. "I did something." Chloe told her quietly, "I can't remember what but Vlad doesn't trust me because of it."

Maybe Vlad was right in his mind wipe when it came to Chloe, he'd already been burned by her when she blamed him for the Hunt Ball. She'd hurt him where he was most vulnerable and she'd probably do it again either accidentally or intentionally.

"Vlad trusts easily." That was his biggest flaw, "You never want to lose it." She warned Chloe.

"I know that now."

Erin dried her hands, "Vlad and me, it hasn't always been easy but we're honest with each other now. All he ever wants is honesty." Vlad hated being lied to, he took it personally. "Give him time, he's not the same person you knew so don't expect the same things."

It might have come across rude but it was the truth. Chloe needed to look at Vlad clearly without old prejudices getting in the way.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin rested against the wall for a few moments; she'd suddenly felt drowsy. The cold air was doing a wonderful job at keeping her awake.

"You okay?" Vlad asked her gently.

"Just tired."

"Why?" He realised his answer as she raised her eyebrows, he was partly to blame for keeping her awake. "Oh…" He drew out. She giggled lightly as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Sorry."

Erin pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "You're not the only one to blame."

Vlad pulled away from her, "You were right." Vlad told her as she straightened out her clothes which had become rumpled from their hug. Erin gave him a slight smile; she'd been waiting for him to admit it. "I did need to face them."

Erin leaned back against the wall, Vlad copying her actions. Erin instantly liked Robin, something about him made him likeable. "You were different around them." She told him, it was strange to see Vlad letting go of all his worries for a short while.

He hadn't discussed everything but it was a start.

"Its easier with you though." He admitted, with Erin he never had to hide. He had to hide his nature from Chloe and watch what he said about being a vampire around Robin.

"You don't trust Chloe." Erin surprised him. He didn't think his actions had been that obvious, he'd distanced himself more from Robin's sister than he had from Robin.

"I wouldn't have had to mind wipe her family if she hadn't told them what we were." Vlad told Erin seriously, he didn't trust her because of it. "She didn't want to know my vampire side."

Erin knew all this but Vlad openly told her this time so she knew he was getting somewhere by meeting with them. "I don't care that you're a vampire."

"You knew what to expect." He looked into her eyes and nodded slowly as he spoke.

Erin had been brought up to class a vampire under the heading 'evil' that's what she expected him to be. "I didn't." She admitted, "I expected you to be a blood thirsty maniac." Vlad laughed at her label.

He nudged her. "I can be."

"You can never be a blood thirsty maniac." She smiled up at him.

She squeezed his hand, "It must have been hard not talking about being a vampire." She could see the pain in his eyes as he'd forced himself to change his line of conversation a few times, forgetting for a short while what he'd done to them.

"This way they're all safe from my kind and from the slayers." Vlad told her firmly.

He honestly believed that, he'd made the right decision. This way he didn't have to fear them being used by the slayers or hunted by vampires for what they knew.

"Are they coming?" Erin asked looking behind him towards the door.

"Yeah."

He pushed himself off the wall with his shoulders, Erin followed his actions. He draped an arm over her shoulders before slowly beginning to walk from the restaurant, Robin and Chloe would easily catch up.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I need to talk to you sis." Her brother's voice appeared out of nowhere before standing behind them.

Erin jumped back, spinning to face her brother, treading on Vlad's foot, losing her balance as she did so. Vlad grabbed her elbows stopping her from falling over completely.

Erin nodded her thanks to him and dropped her hand down to his, holding it tightly. She couldn't trust her brother anymore.

Ryan let out a snarl his new fangs dropping, "What's he doing here?" He hadn't expected to find a vampire with her when he'd found out she'd left the school, let alone a Dracula.

Erin wasn't used to seeing her brother like this. She trembled slightly in fear. Vlad saw her reaction and pushed her behind him, a hiss escaping his lips as he faced the almost half fang.

"Leave her alone." He snarled, "You don't want to bite her accidentally." Ryan wouldn't be able to live with himself if he bit his sister, at least until his loyalty took over.

Ryan looked at her, "He knows what you are?"

His eyes turned red with fury at his sister, the scent of her blood overpowering any thought he had.

Vlad knew that look well, he'd known it all his life. He could smell Erin's intoxicating scent in the air, for a half fang that would be to distracting without proper barriers in place to resist it. Erin's stasis spray had run out from using it around him when he couldn't control himself.

"Vlad what…" A new voice interrupted looking at the display in front of him. Erin had forgotten about Robin when she saw her brother. Robin couldn't see Ryan's fangs from where he was.

"Robin go back inside." She told her boyfriend's friend, she was thankful Chloe wasn't with him yet.

Vlad didn't think he reacted, his instinct to protect Erin taking over as his fangs shot downwards and a fierce growl escaped his lips.

Robin gasped before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor. THUMP.

Vlad's eyes shot towards the sound – a huge mistake.

Taking advantage of the distraction Ryan lunged for his sister.

Her blood was the only thing on his mind.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	15. Cure

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm afraid tomorrow and Friday's posts are going to be late as well, I'm sorry about that._

Chapter 15: Cure

Erin couldn't move fast enough away from her brother.

Ryan was fast but Vlad was faster.

Ryan arced widely around Vlad trying to get to his sister.

The blood lust took away all common sense. At the moment, to Ryan, Erin was just food.

Vlad threw his hand out colliding with Ryan's chest and Ryan sailed through the air. He seemed surprised at the younger vampire's strength.

His back collided with the lamppost opposite causing it to tilt violently. Ryan let out a cry as his back jolted awkwardly at the impact.

Vlad's face curled into a sneer as he strode towards Ryan.

Erin darted out in front of Vlad, placing a hand on his chest stopping him. He glanced down at Erin. "Vlad don't." She pleaded with him.

Vlad ignored her, just as well as Ryan lunged for Erin again. His eyes turned the blackest black they could go. Erin shivered as his emotion vanished, although she was growing used to reading him like this he could still surprise her.

Vlad squinted slightly as he prepared to use more power on Ryan. The only reason Ryan still existed was because he was Erin's brother, anyone else he would have destroyed the second they tried to attack her.

A circle of fire appeared around Ryan, Ryan gasped and winced as the scorching hot flames touched him. Vlad's expression didn't change from the unforgiving mood he was in.

Erin glanced around praying that no one was watching this display of power.

"VLAD!" Erin yelled as the ring closed in around Ryan.

"Vlad what…?" A new voice asked and Vlad clicked his fingers before Chloe could faint. Everyone froze and the fire died out. Everyone but Erin, proving his theory of love and hypnotism. Although at the moment that was the last thing on her mind.

Erin stared at him, arms folded as she prepared to scold him for his actions. "What if there are slayers watching?" She asked him impatiently, not impressed with his actions.

"There aren't any." Vlad told her softly.

"How do you know?" This had better be good.

"I know, Erin." He paused, "Trust me, I'd know if slayers were watching."

"I hope you're right." And she did hope with all her heart. They were too close to dealing with what happened in Stokely to stop now.

Vlad knew he couldn't continue this in the middle of the street. Slayers could arrive at any moment and if Ryan was going to react this way it was better they didn't do it in public where breathers could be vulnerable.

Vlad grabbed Ryan roughly by the arm but gently pulled Erin into his arms, before warning her. "Close your eyes."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin hated the dizziness that flooded her as she fought to keep control of her stomach. She really didn't like travelling like that.

She focussed on the star filled sky, hoping the ground would stop spinning when she looked back down. Ryan was by a thick, fallen tree a quick glance told her. From the gentle rustling trees were all around them. Slowly she brought her eyes down, meeting Vlad's concerned ones. He knew how that form of travel affected her.

They were definitely in a clearing so Vlad's powers wouldn't be hindered by anything that could be used as a shield if he needed to use them. Ryan wouldn't stand a chance if even a quarter of Vlad's power were unleashed on him.

Vlad clicked his fingers and Ryan burst into life. With an outstretched hand he held Ryan in place so he couldn't move. It was better than turned Ryan to stone like he'd almost done to Bertrand when he first met him.

Ryan glanced around wondering where they were, the new surroundings distracting him from his hunger and allowing him to focus once again. He shot an apologetic look towards his sister but didn't say the words; he wasn't going to in front of Vlad.

Erin stared at her brother; she didn't move forward she didn't want to chance his hunger. She'd used the last of her spray around Vlad in the early stages of his fight but when it became clear he wasn't going to bite her she'd discarded it. There wasn't any left anyway, well perhaps for one dose and that was all.

She wasn't prepared for a visit from him and considering everything that was going on at the moment she really didn't want it. She wanted to know why he'd suddenly appeared after nearly two months of no contact.

"*He*," He pointed at Vlad, "Knows that you're human." He looked at her with disappointment all over his face and curiosity at Vlad for having not bitten her.

"For over a month." Erin confirmed before adding, "And he knows I was a slayer."

Ryan picked up on her past tense. "Was?"

"I'm not you Ryan, it was never my dream to follow the family and become a slayer – you're the one who talked mum and dad into sending me to the school. You wanted the reputation of being the greatest slayers."

Ryan threw her a pleading look, "You've got to slay them to save me."

Erin shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I can't." She couldn't slay Vlad. She felt guilty because Ryan was her brother but even being a vampire he would still be family. Vlad was the man she loved; she couldn't lose him no matter what. It would all be in vain anyway.

"It's easy Erin." Vlad hissed from beside her, if Ryan wanted to slay them why couldn't he do it himself?

Erin shook her head. "I'm not killing them, they're people."

Ryan shook his head, "They're not people Erin."

"Tell me that when you've gotten to know one of them." She snapped at him, Ryan didn't have a clue he'd believed the propaganda he'd been given at the school. Erin had always preferred to make up her own mind and she was glad she had.

"You've done a lot more than get to know him." Erin's anger increased ten-fold at her brother's comment, she reached forward to hit him but Vlad grabbed her arm. "Sorry." Ryan apologised, he realised the comment was out of hand.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Silence engulfed the trio, swallowed up by the surrounding trees and even quieter night.

"I'm barely hanging on, sis." He threw a glance towards Vlad, disgusted. "While you've been dating him, I've been transforming into a monster."

"Vampires aren't monsters!" Erin snapped at her brother, anger written across her face. He was judging them without knowing them, Ingrid might have bitten him but she was nothing like her brother.

Ryan shook his head scoffing, "You're almost one of them, living with them, eating like them…dating them."

She'd given up her life to do this for him and he wasn't even grateful that she was trying. She'd taken a risk by infiltrating the Dracula clan and she was lucky she'd met Vlad. Any other vampire would have probably had her slain or drained when they found out the truth. Vlad was protecting her and putting his own unlife on the line with their forbidden relationship.

"Then there'll be two in the family won't there?" She snapped, Ryan was beginning to wear her down. She loved her brother but she didn't like him judging her without knowing all the facts.

Ryan was shocked by her outburst as his jaw dropped as she clenched her jaw and rolled her tongue.

"Vampires and slayers…"

"Are forbidden from falling in love. I know." It was the only thing both sides actually agreed on.

Ryan began to laugh; his sister didn't have a clue. "You think its love? You're 17!"

"Leave her alone." Vlad stepped in, stepping closer and forcing Ryan to his knees. Ryan let out a grunt as he collapsed to the frozen, grassy ground, the shock vibrating through his knees.

Erin turned slowly to face Vlad. Vlad's temper wouldn't help anything. "Please Vlad, let me talk to him for a few minutes." Vlad looked between Erin and Ryan before nodding slowly, he would be able to stop him before anything happened.

"If he hurts you…"

She kissed his cheek softly, "I know." Ryan looked away in disgust at his sister's show of affection for their natural enemy.

Vlad paced across the small clearing, standing by one of the trees on the outskirts, his head leaned back against it as she tried to look everywhere but at them.

"Vampire's can't love." That was a lie from the start.

Erin smiled at her brother. "Vlad can't hypnotise me."

Ryan shook his head, "That doesn't mean anything." Ryan told her, his sister was clinging to a fantasy.

"Vampires can't hypnotise someone they're in love with." She smiled at Vlad, who would have done a good job of pretending not to listen if he hadn't jolted slightly at her comment.

Ryan tried to appeal to her common sense. "He's evil."

"Only half of him." And she loved that part of him just as much. "I've been trying to find a cure." She told her brother bringing the topic back, "Vlad's been helping."

"His sister bit me!" He shouted at her making her flinch.

"Vlad had nothing to do with it." Vlad would never condone what his sister had done.

Ryan still didn't believe her, why would a vampire try to stop the process, it didn't make sense. "I haven't got long Erin and you don't want to slay him, there's nothing left to do."

"Slaying the clan won't cure you."

"I suppose he told you that," Erin bit her tongue to stop her from answering. "He's only trying to save his own skin."

Vlad wasn't going to stay out of the shadows any longer, Erin wasn't getting through to him. "Wiping out a clan doesn't work, its been tried but it never works." Vlad interrupted not impressed with Ryan accusing him and Erin. He'd love to know what exactly Ryan had been doing to find a 'cure' himself.

Erin looked towards Vlad, he nodded slowly. "There's this book. The Praedictum Impaver. It's supposed to show vampire's their destiny, it might have an answer." Ryan could sense there was a 'but' however Erin wasn't going to tell him what it was, after all she didn't want to dash his hope by telling him it was blank.

"He'll let you do that?" He asked looking over her at her 'boyfriend'. Erin rolled her eyes, it was as if Ryan thought Vlad kept tight tabs on her.

"We'll look together." Vlad promised him, "I'm sorry it happened to you." Erin noticed he didn't say it was irreversible, for Vlad to actually omit it he was trying to keep Ryan's hopes up.

Hope was the only thing that had gotten Vlad through most of his life.

Ryan looked at her, "Please sis, help me."

Erin's throat clenched as guilt flooded her. Vlad resisted snapping and snarling at Ryan's success at making his sister feel guilty – emotional blackmail was all it was.

Ryan met Vlad's eyes and could see that the young vampire was restraining himself from turning Ryan to dust.

With a nod to his sister he disappeared into the dark night.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Thank you." Erin told Vlad as soon as she thought Ryan had completely disappeared.

"I'm sorry it happened to him but I'm not doing it for him." Vlad told her quietly, "I'm doing it for you."

Ryan should never have accepted the Guild's mission to slay Ingrid, he wasn't prepared. Vlad also had noticed that Ryan wasn't doing anything to try and get out of it but was forcing Erin to do it instead. He would never dream of having made Ingrid do all the work to get him out of being a vampire.

Erin knew Vlad hadn't been impressed by his first meeting with Ryan. She leaned towards him meeting his forehead with hers. "I know."

Neither noticed the figures skulking in the bushes behind them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was more prepared this time as they stopped behind one of the castles crumbling walls, it as a risk using the power here but Vlad didn't want Ryan following them or taking a chance to attack them.

Vlad sniffed the air suddenly, his eyes narrowing.

"Slayers?" Erin asked worried as they neared the castle.

Vlad shook his head, "Breathers." He answered slowly. He recognised the scent and wasn't impressed.

"Should we go?" Erin asked him, Vlad shook his head.

Vlad rounded the corner, mentally preparing himself, coming face to face with annoyed and irritated looking Robin and Chloe.

"We didn't tell you where we were staying." Vlad told them heatedly. He wasn't amused that they'd found out they were at the castle.

Robin spoke firmly, "We want answers.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	16. Disappointment

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I found out why the chapters went haywire...I'd accidentally changed the language setting to Arabic._

Chapter 16: Disappointment

Robin glared at his friend slightly unimpressed by the way Vlad didn't shift under his gaze. Erin did slightly but it was more out of concern for Vlad than anything else.

They'd left the restaurant after a nice evening, he'd fainted, Chloe remembered coming out and the next thing was Erin and Vlad had vanished completely without a word. What angered Robin was the fact they'd left him out cold to do whatever they wanted to do – and he didn't let his mind dwell on that. Some friend Vlad was for abandoning a friend when he needed his help. Chloe felt exactly the same way.

"Why are you back in Stokely?" Chloe asked, it was a question that she wanted an honest answer to this time.

Erin repeated what she'd said earlier, "We're on a trip."

Chloe shook her head, "Staying in the castle and not in a hotel? I know you can afford it Vlad." That put paid to one excuse.

"My family still owns it Chloe and it's none of your business." Vlad told her, his voice calm and even – the complete opposite to how he felt.

Vlad pushed Erin towards the doors, she wasn't sure if he was avoiding confronting them because he didn't want to do something he'd regret or just didn't want to face them.

Erin just went with what Vlad was doing, after dealing with Ryan she didn't want to deal with Chloe and Robin too at the moment. She didn't mean it in a nasty way she just didn't feel she had the strength to yet, seeing Ryan had drained her.

Unfortunately she wasn't going to get any rest by the looks of it.

Vlad pulled Erin down the corridors, ignoring the fact that Robin and Chloe were following them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They entered one of the safer rooms and Vlad spun to face them. He'd forgotten how wilful they Branaghs could be when they wanted to be, especially the youngest siblings.

"I need to talk to Vlad alone." Robin told Erin, his eyes never leaving Vlad though. Erin glanced up at her boyfriend.

Vlad shook his head; he wasn't letting Erin out of his sight. "Erin stays."

"You've only known her for a few months!" Robin didn't want to have this conversation in front of Erin, it wasn't for her ears. "But she knows more about you than we after knowing you two years."

"Erin stays." Vlad repeated, it wasn't up for discussion.

Robin finally voiced what he wanted to say. "You didn't want to meet up. Erin was the one who said yes." Robin accused him, pointing his finger at Vlad. Vlad didn't flinch, something he as surprised at. "You couldn't get far away when you bumped into me."

Vlad didn't deny it. He might have agreed it was a good idea earlier but now he was being interrogated. Erin squeezed his hand tighter.

"What did we do to you?" Robin asked Vlad sharply.

Vlad forced himself to calm before Robin blacked out thanks to an impulsive action. "Enough." He answered looking at Chloe more than Robin. Chloe shuddered at the unrestrained bitterness in Vlad's eyes.

"Why do you keep looking at me as if I let you down?" Chloe wanted to know.

"Because you did." Vlad snapped at her.

"Whatever we did you should have gotten over it. It was four years ago Vlad." Robin snapped at his friend.

Erin watched as Vlad's eyes suddenly glazed. Without bothering to 'ask permission' from Robin and Chloe, she grabbed Vlad's hand and pulled him into a side room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin just looked at him as she waited for him to speak. Vlad ignored her for a few minutes before finally asking, "What?"

"What did Robin do that you can't forgive him for?" She'd known about Chloe but she never thought to ask him about Robin.

"Have you…" He thought for a moment. "Have you ever had one of those days when you wonder if your family only love you because you're related by blood and if you weren't they'd kick you out?" Erin nodded slowly, everyone had those but she couldn't see what this had to do with Robin. "Its true for my family." He told her quietly.

Erin shook her head, "I don't understand."

"When I was 12, Renfield 'proved' I wasn't a Dracula and that Robin was Dad's true 'heir'." He told her softly. He didn't want to go into details about the TV and DNA test.

"What happened?"

"Dad kicked me out." He answered quietly. He remembered Ingrid and Robin being so happy at that. His father's words still rang in his ears.

Erin searched his eyes; she loathed seeing the pain that had surfaced in them. "Of your room?" She asked hopefully not liking where this was going.

He shook his head, "Out of the castle. Chloe let me stay for a while but I couldn't have stayed there forever." He shuddered at how close he'd come to living on the streets. Tears sparkled in his eyes. He looked so vulnerable. "It proved Dad only loves me because I'm the male heir, Ingrid hates me because I was born, Mum doesn't care about me and Renfield really doesn't like me."

Erin didn't know what to say, she had her brother but Vlad honestly thought he was alone and that no one in his family really cared about him. What they'd done to him was pure evil and that's why he rebelled against it.

That's why his one side had turned on his family, going to extremes to get rid of them – permanently. It answered a lot.

"Robin must have…"

"Robin went along with it!" He burst out angrily causing the entire building to shake, loose masonry falling to the floor. Erin leapt closer to him as a large piece of limestone landed directly behind her, narrowly missing her. His voice quietened. "Ingrid made it happen but it was Robin's idea in the first place. He wanted to be a vampire above everything else."

Robin had forced Vlad's worst fears to surface just because he wanted to be something Vlad desperately didn't want to be.

"I'm sure…"

"When I asked him for his help he used my own culture against me." Vlad shuddered 'vampires don't have friends'. He chanced a look into her eyes, he didn't want to see her disappointment in them. "Stupid isn't it?"

Erin shook her head, "No."

It wasn't just Vlad's good side that had to deal with it, it was his evil side too.

"Dad said I'd make a hopeless vampire and he was always right, that's why he's always disappointed with me." His father in what to expect and how to act when he became a vampire only to be told he'd make a useless one, which only made his father's lessons even more severe.

He'd forgiven Robin afterwards but it had been simmering at the back of his mind for years. He should have dealt with it then but he was desperate to have a friend.

Robin was the son his dad wanted, he'd seen the videotape and heard the background conversation at 'Robin's First Flight'. He hadn't told his clan he'd watched it. Now he had power he had started to believe that his family were just using him to get what they wanted.

This is what Erin had wanted him to confront, all the doubts that had lingered at the back of his mind. She hadn't realised how soul crushing they were.

Vlad's reflection wanted them to love him for being evil; he was what they wanted but didn't feel loved. The good side of Vlad wasn't what they wanted and felt that was the reason they didn't love him.

Erin kissed him softly, "I've never been disappointed in you. You've always done the right thing and gotten them out of more messes than they can count." She stroked his cheeks lovingly, his eyes were still pain filled and she wished she could undo it all. "They're the ones you disappointed *you*."

"But…" Erin pressed a finger to his lips, cutting him off.

"You told me I'd always have you, do you remember that?" He'd told her within weeks of knowing her. "Vladimir Dracula you'll always have me. That won't change." She'd come back and haunt him if she had to. "I love you."

"Love you too." He answered making her smile softly.

She pulled on his hand, "Come on, let's deal with your past."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Do you remember what we did?" Robin hissed softly at Chloe. Chloe shook her head, she couldn't' remember much, she remembered things like a ball but she couldn't remember what had happened. It was like trying to grasp a faded dream. "Is he going…" Robin gestured with his hands, his finger spinning by his ear.

Chloe shook her head; Vlad didn't seem to be going mad. Erin knew what they'd done or she was being told now. "Did you think Vlad was being careful at the restaurant? Like he was always stopping himself from saying too much."

"Do you think he did something…"

"Like what?" Chloe asked Robin sceptically.

"I don't know. Something happened Chloe, I want to know what. I think Vlad did something to us." It was the only explanation.

Robin and Chloe stood straighter as soon as they heard the bottom of the old, rickety, oak door scrape along the burned floor tiles.

Erin led first, flanked closely by Vlad. She glanced up at him a few times checking he was okay, Vlad nodded answering her silent questions.

Chloe and Robin couldn't read Vlad like they used to and felt a small amount of jealousy towards Erin who could read him easily.

Vlad seemed more guarded than before, he seemed to be drawing strength from Erin. His expression was softer but his eyes were just as unemotional as before.

Chloe glanced at Robin and nodded; while Erin and Vlad had been talking they'd reached a few conclusions of their own and it was time to voice one in particular.

"Are you ever going to undo what you did to us?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	17. Inquisition

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Is anyone else having problems with Story Stats and also alerts registering via email?_

Chapter 17: Inquisition

"Are you ever going to undo what you did to us?" Chloe and Robin wore matching expressions of accusation and anger.

Vlad's face took on a confused expression. Erin struggled and only just managed to keep an innocent looking face.

"I didn't do anything." He lied, Vlad hated lying to them but it was for their protection.

"Then why are certain things fuzzy when we try to remember them?"

Erin glanced up at Vlad; luckily Robin and Chloe didn't look at her they were too busy looking at Vlad.

"I don't know."

"We think you do, Vlad." Chloe clenched her fists before folding her arms firmly. Her back arching backwards slightly as she glared at him. "And don't deny it, we know you did something to us."

Vlad's jaw clenched at the Spanish Inquisition. His head lowered slightly as he looked at them through his eyelashes.

Erin didn't touch him as she watched him being pinned into a corner, her touch would only startle him when he felt defensive and he'd lash out in his current state.

Vlad clicked his fingers and they froze hypnotised. Their angry expressions fixed in place.

He turned to face Erin.

"This is why I didn't want to come back." He didn't shout and that's what worried her the most. "They knew something was wrong."

Erin wanted to ease his fears almost immediately.

Erin placed a hand on Vlad's chest, "Tell me two things," She began, "If you had a choice would you have done this to them?"

"No." He admitted to her, he hadn't had a choice when they all burst in on them. He'd done it to stop people from dying.

"If you could undo their mind wipes, would you?" She wanted an honest answer.

"Yeah…no." He changed his mind. "I did this to protect them." Erin raised her eyebrows waiting for him to continue, he fidgeted looking away. "Yeah, but only if I could trust them."

That was the answer Erin wanted.

Vlad needed to deal with his guilt over what he did to them logically. He didn't have a choice and he needed to know he could trust them.

"Can you trust them?" She asked. Vlad looked at Robin, he could trust Robin more than Chloe. Chloe had hurt him more than once when she was confronted by what he was. He couldn't give Robin his memory back without giving Chloe hers as well. Knowing Robin he'd probably start a conversation that would make her pass out and there was only so many times the human mind could reboot.

It was Vlad's choice she couldn't make it for him.

Vlad hesitantly stepped in front of them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad clicked his fingers a slight grimace on his face as he did so. He stepped back and Erin watched with an unsure look on her face as the memories slowly filtered and filled their minds.

Robin and Chloe suddenly burst to life. Looking around the castle before looking back at Erin and Vlad.

Chloe looked at Vlad, her face turning a violent shade of red. "You took our memories."

"I didn't take them…I buried them." Vlad corrected, while it was called a 'mind wipe' their memories weren't erased – just buried. "To protect you."

Chloe glared at him, "You let your family try to bite us!" Vlad rolled his eyes so did Robin.

"It was the only way I could save you all." He told them firmly. Now he knew he didn't regret his actions especially if Chloe was going to react like this.

Finally Robin spoke. "But you left us." Robin muttered quietly, "Like this." He thought Vlad valued their friendship.

Vlad growled, "I didn't have choice." He was left for dead by Ingrid, his father had saved him by the time he woke he couldn't do anything about it. "I wanted to but I couldn't."

Robin was shouting now, "Why not? I would have come back…"

"I couldn't come back to Stokely." Vlad told him, his gaze locking with Robins as his fists clenched.

Robin wanted to know, "Why not?"

"Have you looked around Robin?" Vlad shouted angrily, "A vampire did this! I'm one of them!" Thunder and lightening crackled in the background. "This place shows what will happen now I'm one of them!"

Robin shook his head, "That was your sister."

"But I brought her here! She went on the rampage because I didn't put on that stupid crown sooner and saved Will!" It was out, the reason why he believed why Ingrid had done what she did.

Robin quietened as he realised it was Vlad's fear that Ingrid had carried out. In a weird way he understood, he'd been there when Vlad had been forced to deal with the problem in the first place four years ago.

"A vampire would have done it sooner or later." Chloe muttered under her breath, she'd forgotten how developed Vlad's senses were now – he heard every word.

What Ingrid had done reminded Vlad of what he didn't want to become but in that moment he realised that it also gave him the courage to try and lead his kind away from the path Ingrid had gone down.

Erin watched as understanding finally dawned on Vlad's face, she hoped it was understanding of a good kind.

"Don't think you know my kind breather." Erin's head snapped to Vlad as soon as he used the insulting word and tone.

His formal tone told her, which Vlad had appeared, looking at him however this was still the Vlad she knew. That confused her. What confused her more was that Vlad was defending his kind as if he was speaking for them, as he would do when he turned 18. Erin didn't know whether it was a subconscious slip or an intentional one.

Robin jumped back as Vlad's eyes blackened. Erin shook her head Robin shouldn't have pushed Vlad, especially not now. Vlad didn't open his mouth but she knew his fangs were down.

Robin couldn't see his friend in the vampire in front of him and that scared him.

"Vlad, don't." Erin spoke quietly to him. She wasn't sure he'd listen to her but she asked anyway. This side of him wasn't exactly fond of listening to her.

Robin looked at Erin speaking quietly to Vlad never worked in his experience but he watched in amazement as Vlad calmed down in front of him. His eyes not returning to their original colour completely but remaining a dark shade of grey instead.

Chloe looked away by Vlad's display of power, she didn't like being reminded of what Vlad was.

Robin wondered why Vlad winced suddenly and coughed but Erin seemed to know why as he shot her a grateful look when she stroked his jaw. Vlad's fangs were retracting reluctantly.

Vlad nodded before considering what he was going to say to Chloe. She didn't like what he was so he was going to give her a choice. She'd hurt him five years ago when she decided that because he was a vampire she didn't want to be friends with him.

"You have a choice then Chloe don't you?" Vlad snapped at her, he wasn't in the mood for this.

Chloe's voice shook as she spoke, "What's that then Vlad?"

"Either you remember or you don't." He was giving her a choice here, either she shut up and get on with it or she could forget it if it was too much for her to stomach.

Chloe considered his words carefully, they'd had some brilliant times over that first year. She'd acted in fear and anger at what Vlad was. She understood why he'd done what he did, he was trying to protect them all.

"I'll keep them."

Vlad nodded. "Good." His voice was harsh but not as harsh as last time. "But don't judge my kind until you can actually stomach what they are."

"'Your' kind?" Robin asked, with a smile on his face. "You're their King now?" He remembered Vlad wanting to run away from it.

"Chosen One." Erin and Vlad told him at the same time, they smirked at each other with their timing.

Chloe was confused, she'd missed out on so much when she'd decided to cut off all ties with Vlad.

"What's the Chosen One?"

Vlad smirked, "I am." Chloe frowned. "I'm the most powerful of my kind and their leader."

He'd finally admitted without anger or bitterness what he was. There wasn't any smugness in his tone just acceptance now. Erin was proud of him but she hoped it wasn't a temporary thing.

Erin looked on at him, her eyes glistening with her emotion.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin looked at Erin, confused. All the girls he knew would run away screaming at what Vlad was.

Robin pointed to Vlad. "You know what he his?"

"She's known from the start." Vlad gave her a quick smile.

"Are you one of them?" Robin gestured to his neck.

Erin turned towards him showing him her unblemished neck. Vlad smiled at the fact she wasn't one of them, he wanted to keep it that way.

"She lives with you though?" Robin couldn't understand the Count allowing that at all. He'd wanted to stay with Vlad but the Count had never allowed it.

"They don't know she's a breather." Vlad explained patiently. "They can never find out." He told them sternly and Robin nodded.

Robin remembered something, now that Vlad had mentioned his clan: "I didn't know your family was planning to sell the castle Vlad."

Vlad and Erin shared a confused look.

Vlad furrowed his brow as he looked at the Branagh siblings. "We aren't." They'd never discussed it, a vampire rarely sold estates even one as ravaged by fire as Stokely. "Who said we were selling it?"

Robin shrugged, "The Estate Agents that followed us up."

Vlad and Erin shared a panicked gaze.

This was why Vlad and Erin were being so secretive about where they were staying, they didn't want anyone checking on them.

They weren't estate agents checking the castle out.

They were slayers checking *them* out.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading.

I apologise if I come across as negative of Chloe but I'm trying to show what her actions might have done to Vlad. I honestly think, while she could be a good friend to Vlad, she could be very unfair to him when reminded he was a vampire.

I honestly used to be a Vlad/Chloe shipper even starting to write a fic but something happened during the series one and two rerun they did early last year and I found my opinion of her changed.


	18. Canister

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 18: Canister

"Slayers." The pair said together.

Robin and Chloe had unwittingly led the slayers straight to them.

Robin and Chloe wouldn't have remembered what a slayer looked like so they would have taken what they said at face value.

"We need to go." Vlad told her, Erin nodded in agreement. They couldn't chance staying here any longer now the slayers knew where they were.

Vlad grabbed Erin and sped her towards his old room as fast as he could.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin ran after them slightly out of breath, he didn't care about the dangerous state the castle was in. He knew where he was going his memories were crystal clear at having just been released. Chloe followed hot on his heels.

He stumbled and skid on a piece of broken stone and nearly fell back down the stairs as one of the steps crumbled under his feet as he pounded up the stairs in his haste.

He finally reached Vlad's room, throwing open the door watching Erin and Vlad frantically rushing around the room.

"You can't go!" Robin protested looking at the slayer and the vampire as they packed quickly. Erin threw Vlad the zipped together sleeping bags. Vlad quickly unzipped them and stuffed them into their rucksacks.

Robin pretended not to notice they were in effect sharing one sleeping bag.

Chloe shoved him forwards as she entered the room but she remained silent unsure what to think.

Vlad didn't need to look at Erin; while he didn't want to speak for her he knew she agreed with him. "We have to."

"You're running from them?" Robin couldn't believe it; Vlad had never run from anything and least of all slayers.

"I have to Robin."

"You're turning into your Dad, Vlad."

Vlad let out a hiss and Robin realised Vlad was no longer the harmless preteen vampire he'd known. "There are things you don't understand Robin."

"I know when you're being a coward."

"Can we discuss this later? After we've left?" Erin spoke before Vlad could get worked up.

But apparently Robin wasn't listening. "Why don't you try to 'make friends'," Robin did the air quotations to match, "Like you always wanted to?"

"Because after what Ingrid did they don't want to talk." Vlad told him, he wanted peace but at the moment he didn't have a clue how to achieve it.

Robin remained quiet accepting Vlad's answer…for now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin collapsed the poled and slotted them into the tent bag just as Vlad finished packing their equipment.

Erin threw Vlad the tent he quickly attached it to the rucksack. He glanced around the old room; he let a small smile play at the corners of his mouth. Memories flooded him and this time they weren't painful.

He actually wished they'd had more time to explore the castle now it was time for them to leave it.

Erin hoisted the bag onto her back, adjusting it so it sat comfortably before watching Vlad stare around the room. She slipped her hand into his making him jump slightly. "Ready Vlad?"

"Yeah." He noticed she'd left the cape. He picked it up and put it into her bag.

Erin hadn't thought he'd want it but was pleased he'd chosen to keep it.

He quickly kissed her lips; his lips lingered for a few moments.

"I am here you know!" Robin muttered breaking them apart with a smile fixed on their faces.

Erin took a breath mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen.

Vlad turned to face Robin and Chloe. "You need to go now. It's not safe."

Chloe nodded firmly, she knew they were telling them they didn't want her or Robin with them. "Come on Robin."

Robin shook his head. "I'm sticking with Vlad this time Chloe."

Vlad let out a sigh, "Robin…"

"If Erin can do it, so can I." He told Vlad firmly but Robin didn't know what Erin used to be. "Tell mum I'm staying with Vlad for a while."

Vlad knew Robin wouldn't take no for an answer but he didn't have a clue what Robin was getting himself into here.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The vampire, former slayer and breather had just made it into the countryside when a yell broke out. "THE DRACULA'S GONE!"

Vlad and Erin looked at each other, panic crossing their faces. Robin looked at him. "You're popular Vlad." He grinned at him.

Vlad tipped his head to the left to give his friend a dirty look; Robin brushed it off like he'd always done.

Vlad began to take off his backpack; "I'm going to throw them off the scent." The slayers were like dogs, once they got even the slightest whiff of a vampire they were after them, stopping at nothing until they were dust.

"No." Erin told him firmly, grabbing his wrist and holding it tightly stopping him from going everywhere.

"Its dangerous…"

"For you more than me." Erin told him. "We'll face them together, I know more about slayers than you. They won't just follow you. Then know I was with you."

"They know you're a breather." He assured her, they'd shaken her hand to find out. "They won't catch me." He looked into her eyes. Vlad prepared to speed away.

Erin grabbed Vlad's arm, pulling him back towards her. He looked at her in confusion; he didn't understand why she'd stopped him.

"Vlad your powers…" He'd used them instinctively but not deliberately. She didn't want him to accidentally release too much evil and hurt a slayer.

"I can control them." He assured her and for the first time he actually felt he could control them and wasn't fighting with himself to do so. "We're working together this time." He told her. "I'm in control."

"*We*?" Robin asked confused, he didn't understand at all but neither Vlad nor Erin wanted to elaborate.

Erin shook her head she wasn't letting him go that easily. "Vlad I am *not* losing you. We aren't just hiding from slayers here; there are other vampires out there too. Your kind is already in a bad enough state you're their only chance for a future."

Vlad let out a small sigh, Erin wasn't reminding him of his responsibilities she was reminding him of what he could achieve for his kind. Shape them into what he wanted them to and what they needed to become. "I'll stay."

She grinned up at him, "Good."

"I don't think you've got much choice." Robin told them.

Before Vlad could ask 'why', Robin pointed behind them at the torchlight making its way through the trees.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

This running wouldn't do her ankle any good, Erin realised as she dashed through the trees. She'd forgotten that it had been hurt but after this it would probably be as painful as before.

Robin was slower than them but he hadn't had to do nearly as much training as they had. Her training as a slayer worked in her favour as she was taught to chase her prey for hours on end and Vlad's training with Bertrand had prepared him for this.

Robin stumbled slightly, unsure how Erin and Vlad were avoiding tripping over things. There was more to Erin than met the eye. If Vlad trusted her, then he knew he could too.

Vlad darted to the left of a tree before grinding to a halt in front of them. Robin only barely managed to miss him.

"What is it?" He hissed.

"Slayers ahead." Erin told him, her gaze not leaving Vlad's dark eyes, she watched as he turned his head east.

Robin squinted in the darkness. "I can't see any." Then he realised the slayer must have either had night vision goggles or were trying to lure them into a trap by turning off all lights.

"This way." Vlad jerked his head and they all set off running again.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Do you…think we…lost them?" Robin asked doubling over and panting as they stopped in the middle of a cluster of trees. Erin was breathing hard and flushed from the running. Vlad slipped off his backpack and rummaged through the pockets. He knew what he was looking for.

"Think so." Vlad told him, they could rest for a few minutes but they'd have to start running again soon to make sure the slayers didn't catch up with them.

He found what he wanted and passed Erin a bottle of water and a packet of painkillers. Erin gratefully accepted it, popping two pills out of the packet and swallowing them easing them down her throat with three gulps of water.

"You okay?" Robin asked Erin, seeing the painkillers.

"Sprained my ankle slightly." She explained, "Running from the last lot of slayers." She slid down and rested her back against the tree. Vlad stood in front of her keeping watch with his eyes and ears.

Robin decided to copy her actions and moved towards the next tree.

Robin tripped over a thin piece of something and something cylindrical and metallic shot down from the tree before anyone could stop it.

Something that wasn't designed for vampires.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It shot down and hit Vlad straight in the back.

The canister hadn't gone off, as it should. The release valve had hit Vlad's back and snapped off instead of hitting the ground in front of him and releasing with its collision with the ground.

A jet of gas hit Vlad's back and he let out a howl of pain.

Erin turned to him worry across her face as she watched him scream. Robin didn't understand what as going on.

The canister dropped to the floor but the gas was still being released.

Erin grabbed the can and threw it as far as she could away from them.

Vlad dropped to the floor. She'd never seen something like this before.

Erin didn't know what was in the canister at first until she smelt the rank odour. She hadn't realised they had managed to turn it into a gas.

Garlic.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad was instinctively gasping as his eyes watered with unshed tears. His hands clawed and dug grooves into the earth as he tried to ignore the waves of pain that flooded him.

Erin dropped to her knees beside him. She couldn't see anything, which was the beauty of garlic gas – it didn't harm clothes but passed straight through them. She yanked his shirt up, hoping to hold it above the wound but failed as the wound was larger than she thought Vlad helped her pulling and tearing at it until the shirt came away from him. Every time the shirt brushed against Vlad's burns he let out a cry as it rubbed them and took more skin off.

She nearly retched at the unobstructed sight. His skin had streams of burned skin, it was black and charred. She found it hard to see any of the usual pale skin of his back. Looking at his arms she saw that the back and side of his biceps was covered in the same burns.

Robin jerked back trying to get as far away from the sight as possible. His senses took over as he slowly forced himself back to Erin's side.

"What do you need?"

Erin answered quickly. "Water."

Robin grabbed the water bottle and handed it to Erin. Erin snatched it off him in her haste to treat Vlad and poured it over his bare back hoping to remove all traces of the garlic juice from the wounds, the garlic wouldn't sit there it would eat away through the skin until it killed him. Garlic was a hideous way to slay vampires just like cyanide was for humans. She only wished she could do more to remove it.

Vlad let out a cry as she added the extra sensation of the water onto the wounds as she tried to clean them. She apologised constantly and whispered soothing words and comments as she tried to help ease his pain.

Erin wished that Vlad was unconscious for this but unfortunately because was much stronger than the average vampire his pain threshold was much higher. Any other vampire would have been killed but Vlad wasn't just any other vampire.

Vlad managed shakily, "Erin…"

"Nearly done." She promised him, hoping that she could keep her promise.

These burns wouldn't heal anywhere nearly as quickly as normal garlic burns would; the garlic had been concentrated in the canister.

Vlad's skin was still smouldering as the last of the water trickled from the bottle and Erin looked to Robin. He knew the area much better than she did, he must know where they could get water.

"Robin?" Erin asked quickly.

"There isn't anywhere." He told her quietly.

"No streams or rivers?" She asked him desperately, she just needed water to wash the garlic from his burns. Vlad couldn't get an infection from unpurified water; his biology was different to hers.

If they didn't clean the remaining garlic it would kill him.

"There's a small stream…"

"Where?" Erin asked firmly, Robin gestured with his arm north.

Erin looked at Vlad; she couldn't leave him here with Robin. Robin wouldn't be able to protect him and she didn't know where she was going.

Erin pressed a kiss to Vlad's sweat soaked brow; he lazily looked up at her. She could tell he was finally beginning to loose consciousness.

"Stay awake for a little longer." She pleaded with him; they couldn't carry him all the way there. Vlad looked at her slightly confused as if her words confused him. "Robin help me." Instantly Robin helped Erin pull Vlad to his feet, he grabbed the rucksack with his hand and threw it over his shoulder as he kept a tight grip on Vlad. Erin was glad Robin was with them, she would never have managed this on her own. "We've got to get him to that stream."

Erin froze as she heard the branches behind her break.

"You're not taking him anywhere."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	19. Escape

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_From tomorrow posts should be back at their usual time._

Chapter 19: Escape

Erin and Robin turned suddenly. Vlad slipping slightly from their grasp.

He let out a small grunt as a breeze whispered passed and brushed his back, he gripped Erin and Robin's shoulders instinctively.

Erin tried to keep calm as she came face to face with three familiar slayers.

Mike smirked at her while Steve gave her a sarcastic wave. Owyn looked at her with disgust on his face. The scars across Mike's face made him look more menacing as he gazed down on the young woman.

Erin slowly removed Vlad's weight from her, Robin braced himself having expected it, and stepped in front of Vlad. Shielding him from the slayers with her own body, if they wanted him slain they'd have to go through her first.

"Hello Erin." Owyn shuddered at the way Erin seemed to be protecting the vampire.

"He needs help." Erin told Owyn firmly.

"The best thing you can do is leave him for the sun, one less of their kind to deal with."

Erin knew what would happen if Vlad was slain, "If he dies his kind will kill you."

Mike was outraged at her threat, "Is that a threat girl?"

"No, it's the truth." The vampires would stop at nothing to avenge their future leader's slaying, if Vlad turned to dust because of what they had done.

The slayers saw the burns on Vlad's back as Robin jostled Vlad slightly trying to get a better grip on holding his friend. Erin let out a hiss, before realising what she'd done, she'd definitely been around Vlad too much.

The slayers gave her a startled glance before grinning; she was becoming more vampiric than human around them.

Steve began to laugh, drawing the conversation back to Vlad's injuries. "That was set up for another vampire, didn't think we'd actually catch the Chosen One. Normal garlic gas would knock a vampire out, that one was a lot more concentrated." Robin didn't need his to finish his sentence, he knew what it was 'to kill one instead'.

Erin's nose wrinkled in anger, it was a coward's way to attack.

"Don't gloat." Mike told him sternly and immediately Steve shut up. Gloating usually meant their undoing.

Erin folded her arms before unfolding them as she realised her mistake, she needed her hands free if she wanted to defend him. "How did you find us?" They'd been so careful.

"You didn't think I was stupid did you? We check out every new visitor to Stokely." Owyn grinned at her. "You matched the description Steve and Mike gave us."

Steve smirked, "I think we should let the garlic gas finish its job."

"He'll die." Robin protested, he could already see the pain Vlad was in from the garlic on his friends face as he tried to look at them. His head lolling from side to side as if it were too heavy to hold.

"Exactly," Owyn twisted his mouth into a smile, "Besides he's a vampire he's already dead."

Mike and Steve flanked him, sharpening their stakes with a smile. Obviously they'd changed their mind about leaving Vlad to the gas.

Robin couldn't understand why they were after his friend, Vlad hadn't attacked them once or bitten anyone (to his knowledge). "Vlad's done nothing to you."

They blew the fine sawdust from the top of the stake. "He's a vampire, that's enough." Mike paused, "Besides this way he won't suffer as much." He appealed sarcastically to her.

"He's not like other vampires." Erin told them frantically, she wanted them to understand.

"If you believe that you're more blonde than you look." Steve hissed at her.

Erin's jaw clenched and lips pursed at the insult, it wasn't anything new. She'd been told worse things at slayer school.

"Leave Vlad alone." Erin warned, staring them down.

Mike spun the stake in his hand laughing at her actions.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you think you can stop us?" He drew the stake back as stepped towards Vlad, Owyn and Steve close behind.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Mike shoved Erin forcefully out of the way. She fell to the ground, her arms jolted with the impact as she collided with the ground as she threw out her hands to brace herself.

Vlad saw what they did and he let out a growl.

Vlad looked up at them, his eyes turning black and proving they had every right to fear him as the saw his fangs.

He summoned every bit of strength that remained in his body.

He flicked his fingers towards them. The slayer's eyes widened before they were sent catapulting backwards as a shockwave ripped through the forest, they flew through the air as if carried by wind.

The slayers cried out as they missed the trees but hit the ground with a lot more force than Erin had, their heads banging against the floor knocking them out cold. The crack of a breaking bone echoed through the forest making the two humans wince.

Erin looked up at Vlad. Robin struggled to catch him as he slumped down towards the ground, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head.

Robin managed to gently lower him to the ground as Erin pushed herself up from the floor. She brushed off her hands quickly.

"We need to move before they wake up." Erin whispered, as if speaking too loud might wake them. She glanced behind them; she couldn't see the slayers Vlad had obviously thrown them back a good distance. Unfortunately slayers never gave up the hunt. "Which way?" She asked.

"This way…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin and Robin puffed with the exertion of carrying a dead weight. Erin was only small and unfortunately it felt like she had most of Vlad's weight to bear.

She let out a relieved sigh as she caught sight of the stream. Robin was right it hadn't been too far. She picked up her pace with Robin, nearly stumbling down a hidden slope and sending all of them flying.

The humans lowered Vlad down onto his stomach trying to keep his back as clean as possible.

With shaky hands Erin passed her flask to Robin, emptying the others from the rucksack. Robin rapidly filled the flasks to brimming point. She couldn't treat Vlad here, she wouldn't have time.

"There's a cave somewhere close." Robin told her as he looked up to the sky, it was getting lighter. They needed to find him shelter before dawn. The tent would be too dangerous with slayers around and it would make trying to treat Vlad more difficult.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The cave wasn't too deep but deep enough to shelter Vlad from the sunlight. The floor was damp and full of debris that had been blown and trailed in there. The walls were damp from where water had trickled in through the stone itself.

It was cold and she knew they'd have to light a fire to stay warm, but that would have to wait until dawn.

Erin laid out the sleeping bag, stretching it out, it was cleaner than the floor of the cave.

She lay Vlad down on it before grabbing one of the flasks and beginning to clean his burns, pouring water over the wounds that still smouldered first.

Vlad would need to have something to protect his wounds from becoming dirty. A t-shirt would scrape against his back when she tried to take it off to check them but a normal button down shirt would slip from him easily, causing him the least pain.

"Can you get a shirt from Vlad's bag?" She asked Robin as she washed Vlad's wounds. Some of his charred skin came away as she cleaned them. All she could do was be thankful that Vlad was still unconscious.

Erin wished she knew if she could give him something to soothe his wounds even if it was just smearing cream on them like Savlon.

Robin nodded and grabbed Vlad's rucksack. He rummaged through it before discovering something lodged in the corner, curiosity got the better of him and he reached for it. He gasped at the contents, looking over at Erin who was preoccupied with treating Vlad before slipping it into the back of his jeans.

"Robin!" Erin hissed, trying to get him to hurry up.

Robin hastily passed her a red plaid shirt. Erin groaned before holding it up against her.

"That's one of mine!" She told him, Robin looked at it realising it was smaller.

"What's it doing in Vlad's bag?" He shook his head as misunderstanding dawned on his face, "I don't want to know." He pulled a face before pacing back towards the rucksack.

"Vlad packed them in a hurry." Erin defended herself, although she didn't know why she had to. Robin had probably already worked out how far along their relationship was.

He threw Erin a plain black shirt and carefully Erin slipped it on Vlad. She didn't want to risk doing the buttons up yet because she knew it would rub his burns.

Robin glanced towards the entrance of the shallow cave, the sunlight streamed into it as dawn finally broke.

"Can you light a fire?" Erin asked him.

"Dad's camping trips scarred me for life." Robin told her with a smile. He didn't bother leaving the cave the driest sticks and branches were inside.

He gathered them quickly as Erin settled down next to Vlad, watching him carefully as he slipped into a fitful sleep.

All they could do was wait.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	20. Delirious

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I've been asked if I might write a sequel to this. I'm not sure yet. I might carry it on through the final eps of the series but it depends if its what people want._

Chapter 20: Delirious

Erin's eyes snapped open, she knew something was wrong. The sound of small gasps, splutters, wheezes and snores filled the air.

Vlad didn't snore….and there was no reason why Robin would be wheezing.

She sat up so suddenly she felt dizzy, her vision swam briefly before coming back into sharp focus.

She darted towards Vlad. He was on his stomach. She gently rolled him to his side, placing extra ballast under his shoulders. She knew it would hurt his burns but she didn't have a choice.

Erin held her hand just above his mouth; she could feel his shaky breaths against her hand. Vlad shouldn't be able to breathe.

His teeth were chattering fiercely, his whole body was shaking. Erin placed a hand against Vlad's forehead, he was burning up. The water hadn't caused this…infection, whatever was in the garlic gas had.

Using his powers had weakened him further allowing whatever was happening to him to have a greater effect on him.

Erin dashed towards the fire she needed to cool him down, she doused it with the remaining water in the flasks. Immediately she felt the air turn colder, she could survive it as long as it helped Vlad cool down.

She gently brushed his hair away from his eyes feeling his sweat soaked brow. Erin placed a hand on his chest preparing to slip his shirt from his shoulders to cool him down further. Vlad darted backwards at her touch.

"DON'T!" He roared, voice deepening. His eyes snapped open, fangs glistening. He searched her face blankly. "GO AWAY!" Erin tried to move closer to him. "WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled in fear.

Erin panicked, she didn't understand Vlad's question – he was confused at his surroundings, that what it was. "Vlad its Erin."

"I don't know you." He mumbled, shaking his head violently from side to side. Erin's face blanched as she stared at him, she couldn't believe he didn't know who she was.

Erin went to touch him but he snapped and snarled, making her jerk her hand back before he bit her. Even the slightest bite would turn her.

His eyes were full of fear as he looked at her without realising who she was. Erin kept her distance this time although every fibre of her being was calling out to comfort him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled, this time he woke Robin.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin jumped up and sped towards Erin. Robin glanced around his hair looking like a birds nest. He watched as his friend cowered away from her. He shivered as he felt the cold air hit him.

"He's feverish." Erin explained. Robin realised that Erin was trying to cool him down, if his body temperature remained too high for too long he'd turn to dust.

"Take off his clothes." Robin told her, that was the only other way to cool him down, they didn't have any ice or any other method of cooling him – apart from throwing him into the icy stream which was currently reflecting the sunlight.

He waited for Erin to move towards Vlad when he didn't he opened his mouth to speak, Erin beat him to it.

"He doesn't know who I am." Erin mumbled, her words heavy and sob laden. She looked up to Robin heartbreak in her eyes.

Robin wasn't good with emotions so he tried something else, "Let me try." Vlad had known Robin a lot longer than Erin, maybe it was time related

Vlad hissed as Robin tried to come closer to him, curling up into a ball hugging his knees. Robin jumped even further back. "He doesn't know me either." So it wasn't time related.

Erin had hoped Vlad would recognise Robin at least. If he didn't recognise either of them then it was the fever making him confused and delirious.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad watched them like a hawk, his cloudy eyes following every move they made.

Every time either Erin or Robin came within three feet of him Vlad let out a defensive hiss or rumble from deep within his chest.

They'd heard mutterings of 'blood', 'breather', 'slayer' and 'vampire' so they knew that Vlad was aware of what he was – that was one thing at least.

This was the longest he'd been awake, Erin would have given anything for him to be lucid.

"I don't know what to do." Erin shrugged, she needed to get near Vlad but he wouldn't let her near him.

"What about where you live? Renfield…"

Erin shook her head; they'd drain her if she brought Vlad back to them like this. Knowing his family they'd either take advantage or kill him.

There was one thing Robin didn't understand, "I thought vampires couldn't get sick."

"They can." She told him remembering Ingrid but that had entered her system internally. The way Renfield had spoke they couldn't get sick from something entering externally – until now. She saw the curious look Robin threw her. "Its how I met Vlad, I took a sick Ingrid to him."

Ingrid was the last person he ever imagined becoming ill. "How did she get sick?"

Erin looked at him, pain at the memory still in her eyes. "She bit my brother." Robin wasn't sure what to think at that. "There was something in the canister."

"I thought it would need to travel though blood…" Robin only listened to that part of biology lessons because blood was related to vampires.

Erin thought that too but this had been doctored, "Its been absorbed through his skin. If the garlic didn't kill him that would."

"How do we treat it then?" There was no cure for garlic either by human or vampire means.

"We can't, we just have to hope Vlad can fight it." If he was strong enough to fight against his evil reflection then he was strong enough to fight this…whatever it was.

Erin sat down opposite him, her gaze locked with his. She wasn't going to back down.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad had to admire her courage as she stared at him, she was beautiful. Part of him thought she was dangerous but a larger part wanted to protect her. She hadn't hurt him yet, she'd been trying to help him…or so he thought.

Her eyes held something, he wasn't sure what but she didn't look as if she hated or feared him. She was afraid of something but not him. It confused him, he knew he as a vampire and vampires were supposed to be feared weren't they?

"Who are you?" Vlad asked her quietly, her face was familiar somehow.

"Your girlfriend." Something sparked in his eyes. "I love you." She told him quietly, "And you love me." Vlad searched her eyes, looking for any sign of deception. "Try and hypnotise me." Vlad looked at her sceptically before trying. For her to ask him she was confident and trusted him not to harm her or take advantage of her. Nothing happened just as it was supposed to. Erin gave him a soft smile

"Doesn't prove anything." His powers might not be working for all he knew.

At least Vlad hadn't forgotten how stubborn he could be. "Hypnotise me and Robin together…" Vlad lazily clicked his fingers. Robin froze but Erin continued to move. "See?" Vlad nodded slowly, but it didn't mean he fully trusted her.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Vlad gave her a confused look. Erin handed him a cup of soy blood. "Sip it." She told him hoping it might jog his memory.

Vlad did as she was asked, he didn't think she would try to hurt him.

As soon as he finished it he slipped back into the world of the unconscious.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin gently stroked his hair as he slept. She'd tried leaving him but he seemed to be having nightmares brought on by the infection or poisoning, as she wanted to call it. An infection was accidental, poisoning was intentional…and this was intentional. The only thing that seemed to be soothing him was her touch.

It was disconcerting how warm he felt when he usually was much cooler than her.

She knew he wasn't intentionally hurting her with the way he was treating her. It was common in human fevers to become delirious and obviously the same went for vampires too.

He needed to get the poison out of his system.

Carefully she moved Vlad's head from her lap and took off his shirt. He moaned slightly as he was jostled and she winced at accidentally hurting him. Chancing a glance at his back she could see his burns were healing slowly, but they were healing which was the main thing.

Erin pressed a soft his to his hair as she pushed herself up and folded the shirt in the air before moving across to Vlad's rucksack.

Her cold hands shook as she fumbled with first the clasp and then the zipper.

Robin's voice made her jump, she hadn't realised that Robin was still awake or that he'd moved to stand directly behind her.

"Why don't you finish it?" Robin asked her quietly. Erin gave him a confused look,

"Finish what?"

He ignored her comment. "That's what you do isn't it?"

She honestly didn't know what Robin was talking about but she was about to find out.

In a flash Robin whipped something out of the back of his jeans, holding it dangerously close to her throat.

Erin gulped as she felt the tip of the stake against her skin.

"You're a slayer after all."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	21. Protecting Vlad

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I had hoped to post earlier but I've had problems uploading. The site wouldn't recognise the documents._

Chapter 21: Protecting Vlad

Erin gulped slightly as Robin held the stake at her throat. It wouldn't turn her to dust but it still could kill her – she would bleed to death id she was stabbed with it.

In the confusion her slayers kit must have been stuffed into Vlad's bag, when she asked Robin for a shirt he must have found it.

"Its not what it looks like Robin…" Erin told him, glancing back at Vlad, who was shaking more violently before glancing down at the stake pressed against her throat.

The sunlight glinted off the metal. Recently that stake had been a lot more trouble than it was worth, she knew she should have destroyed it when Vlad had insisted that she keep hold of it.

Robin tipped his head, "Then why do you have a stake and garlic?"

Robin was only looking out for Vlad but at the moment he really didn't understand.

"I'm not a slayer…" She began before shaking her head correcting herself, "I was a slayer..."

Robin's hand tightened around the stake and it pressed closer to her throat – maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

"So you were just lying in wait, ready to stake him?"

"I'm not going to slay Vlad." Erin ground out angrily; she couldn't believe Robin thought that. "And Vlad knows that."

"Oh because you've 'promised' not to slay him?"

Erin rolled her eyes angrily. "No because Vlad already knows." This was getting ridiculous.

Robin froze at her words his face turning blank before hardening once again. "Why should I believe you?" Robin asked her. He wasn't sure Vlad would completely trust her if he knew she was a slayer, he knew Vlad wanted peace with them but he doubted Vlad would completely trust her.

"Because it's the truth!" Erin told him fiercely, she would never hurt Vlad.

Vlad began to cough fiercely. Erin's brow furrowed and panic crossed her face as she looked over towards Vlad.

"He needs help." She lifted her hand and shoved the stake away from her throat making Robin stumble backwards. She strode across to Vlad but Robin grabbed her arm, pulling her backwards and spinning her slightly so she was shoved back against the wall. Her back hit it and she gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs.

"Leave him alone." Robin stepped back away from her but held the stake out towards her. "Sit down." He told her, gesturing with the stake for her to do so. Erin glanced towards Vlad. "SIT DOWN!" Robin told her more forcefully.

Erin thought about ignoring him but she was worried about that stake. If she cut herself Vlad would respond to the scent of blood and testing his temptation to blood when he was as ill as he was wasn't a good idea.

She slid down the wall, grimacing as she felt the damp floor seeping through the seat of her trousers.

Robin slowly lowered himself to the ground, drawing his knees up and staring at her. The stake ready for use.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin screwed her eyes shut as she heard Vlad moan and whimper. He was mumbling something, she couldn't understand it but it was probably gobbledegook from his fever. Every now and then a stream of thickly accented words came from his mouth and she knew he was speaking in his native Transylvanian.

The words sounded beautiful as he spoke them. She could tell some of the words were angry from the tone he used, others were calm and lovingly whispered. She wondered whether Vlad could teach her some of his language when he recovered. She'd love to learn even a small part of it – at least then she'd know if Ingrid was planning to kill her somehow, that was if Ingrid had recovered from Vlad forcing her into the sunlight just under a week ago.

A bout of fast words erupted from Vlad, this time they were loud and echoed off the cave walls making Erin and Robin jump.

"What's he saying?" She asked Robin, Robin seemed surprised that she'd asked.

"How would I know?"

Erin tried to explain her question, "I thought you were into everything vampire before…" She trailed off, "I thought you'd teach yourself the language."

"Vlad's language has dozens of dialects and Vlad knows them all." Robin told her quietly, he'd given up trying to learn he didn't see the point as Vlad spoke almost perfect English when he'd arrived in Stokely six years ago. Even if he learned one there was no guarantee it would be the one Vlad was using, if he wasn't using a word from each dialect as he spoke now.

Vlad jumped back thrashing out at an imaginary attacker. Erin understood one word 'prisoner' he kept repeating prisoner over and over again as he feverishly slept.

"Didn't they teach you languages at slayer school?" He asked her sarcastically.

"We were taught to slay vampires, not chat to them." Erin told him, she despised it. Robin had thought Slayer School was a made up place that's why he'd said it sarcastically. "Not that I ever paid much attention."

"Obviously since you've had to wait until he was ill to try and slay him."

Erin's eyes flashed at the accusation. "I will *never* hurt Vlad." Erin repeated vehemently, "You're hurting him now by not letting me help him." She snapped. She needed to try and get his temperature down; sweat covered his face and chest she needed to remove it.

"I'm protecting him from you." Robin told her firmly. Erin slumped back, resting her head against the wall. Robin needed to see sense – and fast.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin stared at Erin from where he sat on the floor, Erin kept glancing over towards Vlad.

Vlad's reaction was identical to Ingrid's when she bit Ryan.

Whatever had made Ingrid ill from biting Ryan was in that canister, Erin realised. Ryan had deliberately been given something. He was bait to kill her.

Ingrid's illness had been cured by bat vomit but that was a cure for something that had been ingested, Vlad's illness wasn't brought on by something he'd eaten.

"What will cure him?" Robin asked her, he wanted an answer.

Erin shook her head, not understanding why she'd been asked. "I don't know."

"Well the slayers created it." He snapped patronisingly making Erin grind her teeth frantically.

"I'm not a slayer anymore." She hadn't been one since meeting Vlad, if ever if she was truthful but Robin didn't know that.

Robin shook his head, a disbelieving look on his face. "So you say."

YEKNODELTTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin looked at her, she genuinely seemed to love Vlad, he'd noticed that from the beginning but she could just be a good actress. He wanted to protect Vlad and this was the only way he could. He needed Vlad to confirm it before he let Erin anywhere near him.

He just hoped Vlad regained his memory before it was too late. He didn't want to make a decision that would mean she'd slay him.

He studied Erin as she wiped away a stray tear. Erin couldn't watch Vlad in pain for much longer, Robin was right not to trust her but he should have let her help him.

"A vampire and a slayer isn't that breaking any rules?" He was surprised that Erin had let the relationship go as far as she had; most slayers would have found vampires being near them distasteful let alone allowing a vampire to kiss and touch her more intimately.

Erin knew her relationship with Vlad should repulse her but she didn't care. She loved him and she couldn't help it. Erin couldn't work out why people despised the idea of vampires and breathers/slayers. If you loved someone you didn't care about what made them different to everyone else, you loved them for it.

Erin lifted her head to look at Robin, "Too many."

"More than if you were a breather."

"Yeah." She nodded, "If his family found out they'd kill me and Vlad would suffer for it." She knew they would try and cover up his actions as quickly as possible.

"Why doesn't he just bite you and make you into a vampire like him?" It would solve everything, or so he thought.

"Because it wouldn't mean anything to his kind." Becoming one of them wouldn't hide what she was, Vlad would be tainted forever and lose the support of his nation. Knowing his family they'd probably try to marry him off to another vampire to pretend it was just a rumour. Slayers were the enemy and always would be.

Robin hadn't realised what would happen to them both, if she was telling the truth it was no wonder they were trying to keep her 'occupation' quiet. "What about the slayers?"

"They'd probably have me locked away, saying I was mad." She shrugged, "And they'd double their efforts in trying to slay him for it." She took a breath. "If they didn't lock me away they'd say I was hypnotised and then keep me under surveillance for the rest of my life."

Robin knew Vlad had hypnotised him to get a girl before but he'd never hypnotised someone to date him. "Vlad never…"

"I know Vlad's never hypnotised a girl he was after but they'd use it to defend their precious Guild." It was one of the powers Vlad used often, it was one they could use in her defence if they caught her but she'd never accept it.

They fell silent once more and Erin glanced down at her watch. There were still five more hours of sunlight.

"ERIN!" A shout echoed through the cave before everything went quiet again. He was thrashing around more violently now. If he continued he'd hurt himself.

Erin was tired of this, if she waited any longer Vlad wouldn't have a chance of surviving. She pushed herself up, Robin quickly mimicked her actions after freezing as they surprised him.

Erin pointed an arm out towards Vlad, she didn't care about the consequences to herself anymore.

"You can either trust me to help Vlad or you can hold me back as he turns to dust, its up to you!"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	22. Unleash

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 22: Unleash

Robin looked between Vlad and Erin, unsure what to do. He wanted Vlad to get better but he wasn't sure whether or not she was deliberately making him worse. He hoped she wasn't because she was a great person and Vlad seemed to love her but he didn't want to lose his friend.

If there was one thing the Van Helsings' had taught him about slayers, it was that slayers were always up to something.

"Leave her alone Robin." Vlad's shaky voice came from the floor as he gazed up at Erin. Erin's breath hitched as she saw recognition in his eyes.

They hadn't told the delirious Vlad Robin's name, this was only a good thing, and this could only mean that Vlad was getting better.

Robin didn't take his eyes off Erin, he didn't want to tell Vlad this but he needed to know. "She's a slayer." Robin knew it would be hard for Vlad to accept that Erin wanted to hurt him especially considering he knew Vlad and Erin had slept together. He knew instinctively that Vlad would never take that next step with someone he didn't love.

Vlad coughed, "I know." Those words made Robin's gaze snap to his friend. Erin saw her chance and darted to Vlad's side, kneeling beside him she grasped his hand and squeezed it before grabbing a cloth and immediately beginning to wipe away the sheen of sweat that coated his chest.

Robin lowered the stake slowly, glad his friend was back. "You know and you trust her?" He needed to know.

"With my unlife." Vlad told him with a smile towards Erin. He trusted her and he always would. He believed her when she said she wouldn't hurt him.

Erin lowered the cloth to the ground and kissed him softly, resting her forehead against hers. "Hey." She whispered looking down at Vlad, his fangs out on display for her to see. She didn't understand why his fangs were down if he wasn't being aggressive…yet.

"What happened?" He glanced around the last thing he remembered was being hit by the canister.

Erin glanced towards his back before looking at him again. "Garlic gas."

His teeth chattered as he asked, "Garlic what?" He'd never heard of it before.

"There's something in it making you ill," She wiped his brow softly, he reached for her trying to bring her closer. Erin shook her head. "I need to keep you cool."

"Its cold." He seemed confused he shouldn't feel the cold and it shouldn't affect him in any way.

Erin shook her head, "You're burning up." She pressed a hand to his forehead he was cooler than before which confused her.

Robin tried to move closer and inadvertently kicked the embers of the fire towards Vlad making him cough and choke. Erin patted his chest – she couldn't touch his back – and rubbed small circles in an effort to soothe him. If Vlad panicked he would only cough harder.

Erin was about to find out which Vlad was in control.

"Stupid breather!" Vlad snarled, coughing again. Erin grabbed the soy blood from next to him and handed it to him in an effort to get him to soothe his coughing. "Can't I have some breather blood?" He asked her, he hadn't asked her before but now he craved it.

"No." Erin told his dark side firmly, she'd been expecting this she was surprised it hadn't come up before. Knowing the slayers they would have deliberately added something to the drug to react to human blood and make him worse.

An idea crossed his mind, "Not even those slayers?"

"No." She repeated. Vlad muttered something in Transylvanian and Erin narrowed her eyes at him.

He coughed violently and his fangs vanished as black smoke and soy blood forced its way up his throat and onto the floor. Erin quickly wiped it away, lowing Vlad back down again.

Coughing up smoke was the vampire equivalent to humans coughing up blood. He was getting worse, not better like she'd thought.

With his fangs retracting the recognition vanished from his eyes and he flinched away from her.

"Vlad?" She asked hoping he hadn't returned to his previous state. Erin pressed a hand to his forehead; he was as hot as before.

"Go away." He begged her slightly

Erin pushed herself from the floor an obeyed his wishes, there was no sense in making him distressed. It would only make his (and her fingers were crossed at the next word) recovery more difficult.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As Erin reached the side of the cave, Robin moved next to her.

He wasn't sure what to say or how to even begin. "Sorry." He finally decided on.

Erin nodded accepting his apology, she was angry at the conclusions Robin had jumped to but she knew he was looking out for Vlad. That's why she could forgive him. "Its okay."

"I've never met a former slayer who'll protect a vampire…"

Erin's head snapped to his, "I love Vlad, I'd never hurt him deliberately." She took a breath, she probably would have jumped to the same conclusions in his place. "The slayers gave my brother to Ingrid to be bitten. I think it was to test out this new weapon." She was angry at the way they'd done it, Ryan had been bait and a test subject. There was no guarantee that whatever they'd put into his system wouldn't harm him either.

"I'm sorry." Robin muttered, he felt like an idiot for doubting her.

"You didn't know." She gave him a small smile, "I just don't find it easy to open up and Vlad knows that."

Robin remained quiet, he could imagine there were a few fireworks when Vlad found out she was human let alone a slayer.

"Did he find out about you being a slayer at the same time or…"

"After." She answered; she was lucky he hadn't held a grudge although he had been furious at the time.

Erin was growing uncomfortable at this conversation and searched around the cave for something else to look at before focussing back on Vlad once more.

Erin shook her head watching Vlad's chest rise and fall. "He shouldn't be breathing." She placed a hand on his chest. His skin had warmed up to almost the same temperature as hers.

"Can't you hold something over his face to stop him?" He felt uncomfortable suggesting it but it was an idea.

Erin shook her head, she had a feeling that would kill him if they tried. "His body needs the oxygen." For some reason his body needed the oxygen that's why it was telling him to breathe. "Its as if it's trying to reverse his transformation." She muttered.

That was what Vlad had always wanted. "Will it work?"

"It'll kill him first." She answered, Vlad wouldn't survive this. Whatever they had created was forcing Vlad's body to fight against itself. "His body really needs to start healing itself." She couldn't understand why his burns had partially healed but he wasn't fighting his infection.

"Vlad never healed fast before he was a full vampire." Robin muttered slowly, when Vlad's hand had been cut open it had taken a couple of weeks to completely heal.

An idea popped into Erin's mind. "You're right." She smiled up at him.

Now Robin was confused. "About what?"

"If he's to heal he needs to heal at a vampire rate, whatever they've given him is trying to stop him healing. There's one thing that might be able to give him the strength to heal himself."

Robin was nodded as she spoke before finally saying, "I don't get it."

She muttered. "And Vlad's not going to like it…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You want to do what?" Robin couldn't believe what she was suggesting.

Erin didn't like the idea anymore than he did. She wouldn't be hurt but she couldn't guarantee Robin's safety. She wouldn't suggest it if they had any other choice.

"Vlad's temperature lowered when he released his fangs, the moment they were forced back his temperature shot up and his delirium returned." Fangs would retract naturally; Vlad only forced them back when his dark side forced itself forward. Even delirious Vlad was keeping control of his dark side. "His dark side is fighting the infection successfully but his good side is hindering it."

Robin had only glimpsed it briefly before in Stokely and that was enough for him. "So you want to unleash it?"

Erin shrugged, "Yeah. His vampire side holds the most of his healing ability. He's controlling it at the moment so his healing ability has been reduced to almost a normal level."

"Why couldn't Ingrid do this?" Ingrid relished her true vampire side, if it was that simple why hadn't Ingrid healed?

"Ingrid has one reflection, Vlad has a thousand. He's a thousand times more powerful than the normal vampire. That makes his healing ability a thousand times more powerful. He's suppressing it at the moment, to heal he needs to unleash it."

"You want to unleash the world's more powerful and evil vampire in this cave, now, with two humans nearby."

"Vlad won't hurt me. He can't hurt me." Erin assured him, Vlad had never been able to hurt her. She'd spent enough time with his dark side, when it slipped willingly or not forward.

"What about me?" Robin could see Erin didn't have an answer so he lifted the collar of his jacket up trying to cover as much of his neck as possible in an attempt to protect it. "You can control him?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Not exactly." He didn't follow what she said when she scolded him but he would hear her out before acting.

"Are you sure about this?" Robin asked her quietly.

"No." Erin gulped, "But I haven't got a better plan."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin crouched down next to Vlad. He looked up at her. She held out her hand in an offering to show she wasn't going to harm him. Vlad reluctantly took it.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him quietly.

Vlad looked into her eyes and Erin saw the tenderness in them. "I love you." He shrugged, he didn't understand why he loved her but he knew he did, he couldn't explain it.

Erin closed her eyes briefly, he still loved her even like this. A weight was lifted from her chest. "But do you trust me?" This wouldn't work if he didn't trust her.

Vlad opened his mouth; he didn't know the person in front of him even though she claimed to know him. Something about her told him to trust her. "Yeah."

Erin stroked his cheek, smiling as he leaned towards her touch. "Vlad I need you to release him."

"What?" He pretended not to understand.

Erin saw through him, "You know what I mean." She was asking a lot from him in this delirious state. He didn't remember much and she was asking him to take a leap of faith.

Vlad knew exactly what she meant; he could feel the dark abyss inside him. He knew he had to fight it, he didn't know why he just knew he had to. It had surfaced earlier he'd felt it but he couldn't remember anything about it. Something had told him she was in danger and that's all he remembered before the abyss overtook him.

He shook his head violently before retching and coughing up more smoke. Erin grimaced as she grabbed a carrier bag for him to throw up into so she wouldn't' have to waste water cleaning it up again.

His chest and shoulder's heaved with the exertion his breathing heavy.

"We need you to get better, it's the only way." She pleaded with him. "Your powers come from evil, he's the evil part of you so he can tap into them easier and can control them much better." The evil side of Vlad was more natural with his powers, she needed him to use that natural ability to heal himself.

Evil, Vlad shuddered at the word, he didn't want to be evil.

"No." He snarled at her. She was asking too much.

"Please Vlad, we don't want to lose you."

His face twisted into the image of pure anger, "I said NO!"

"Please, it's the only way." She pleaded, her eyes glistening. Vlad didn't want to upset her but he wasn't going to do this. Anger flooded him and he closed his eyes stubbornly, refusing to look at her anymore. "VLAD!" She protested angrily but he didn't answer her.

Erin stood and moved away. She doubted the Vlad she knew would agree so she couldn't blame him.

"Any more brilliant ideas?" Robin asked her sarcastically, Erin rolled her eyes before biting her lip to stop herself saying something she'd regret.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin tripped over the edge of the sleeping bag, grazing her arm against the wall. She tried to catch herself but her arm caught on a piece of jagged, sharp rock. It sliced through her shirt and across her forearm open.

She let out a hiss as the burning sensation shot through her arm.

It wasn't deep to need stitches but deep enough to draw blood. The wound quickly filled with crimson blood and spread outwards to cover her arm. Erin frantically searched through her pockets looking for a tissue to stem the blood quickly before it woke Vlad.

A gasp came from behind her and she knew it was too late. Her blood had woken him.

Vlad's eyes blackened as the scent of her blood overtook him. The delicious aroma making his mouth water.

His remained black, it was nothing new because Vlad's eyes were always black when the scent of human blood overpowered him. Usually he could control it though.

Erin watched carefully, trying to work out which Vlad this was as he smiled revealing his sharp fangs.

Was it the one they were trying to unleash…

Or the delirious one who didn't know not to harm her?

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	23. Control

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I *might* be carrying this on into one more story just to make the end of the series make sense in terms of this fic…_

Chapter 23: Control

Erin stepped backwards, she couldn't see Vlad's eyes so she couldn't see which Vlad it was.

Vlad's lip curled upwards and he shakily pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly as his legs were reluctant to cooperate.

"Robin, get into the sunlight." She threw over her shoulder but she didn't take her eyes away from Vlad.

Robin protested immediately, "But…" 

"NOW!" She told him sternly.

Robin heard the no nonsense tone Erin used and darted out of the cave and into the sunlight. He didn't go far just a few meters away from the entrance; he could still see everything that was happening inside the cave.

Vlad's whole body trembled as he stood, he didn't stand to his full height instead he curled himself forward.

Erin knew which Vlad this was now – the delirious one. The Vlad they were trying to unleash always stood tall, even when marking his prey.

He stumbled, unsteady on his feet as he approached her. A small, hunger filled smile across his lips as he looked at her throat deciding whether, no not whether but *where* to bite her as in which part of her neck looked the tastiest.

"Vlad…" She began slowly, stepping backwards. If he heard her he didn't show it. "Let him out Vlad,"

It was strange asking him to release something she'd originally asked him to fight against but when faced with a delirious Vlad who would harm her or an evil Vlad who scared her but she knew wouldn't harm her, she knew what she had to do.

Vlad let out a long snarl and picked up his pace towards her. Erin didn't move he wasn't going to get the satisfaction of scaring her.

"Erin!" Robin cried loudly seeing she wasn't running from him but standing her ground instead, she must be crazy.

Vlad menacingly stood in front of her, Erin stared at him. He tipped his head trying to understand her. Erin quaked slightly but she wasn't going to show fear, he could smell it and he would relish it in this state.

His nose twitched and his gaze dropped to her left arm, where the 4-inch gash was still bleeding, dripping blood onto the floor. He bent down and sniffed it, for the first time smelling her blood completely unhindered.

She'd forgotten about the gash the moment he'd smelled her blood. Her left shirtsleeve was covered in the blood.

If he drained her through the gash on her arm she wouldn't become one of his kind because he wouldn't be creating a wound only using an existing one.

In that moment she wished he would create a new wound so she become a half fang, to always look after him especially in caring for him.

She closed her eyes as he touched her arm, lifting it upwards and closer to his fangs.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin's eyes opened instinctively as her arm was jerked backwards with force earning a gasp from her.

She felt and saw Vlad's grip leave her as he flew backwards across the cave his back slamming into the cave wall, before sliding down to the floor.

Erin's first instinct was to rush towards him but she managed to stop herself.

Vlad's head snapped up and Erin saw that the darkness had cleared letting her see his green eyes.

Erin took a careful step towards him; she wouldn't crouch until she had to. If she crouched he could pounce on her and attack her.

Vlad wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself tightly trying to give himself more warmth. His fists were clenched as he held his legs tightly, rocking back and forth.

Erin was surprised at his sudden change in actions, she expected him to pounce again

Looking into his eyes she gave a small sigh of relief, this was now the Vlad they were trying to release.

"Stop the blood." He ground out between clenched teeth, gasping slightly as he did so.

Erin nodded taking off her plaid shirt and quickly placing it firmly against her wound. The shirt soaked up the blood quickly. She'd have to hold it to it for a few more minutes until she found the first aid kit in her rucksack – or Vlad's, depending on which bag it had been packed into.

Erin scrabbled amongst the pile of belongings she'd tipped out of her bag and onto the floor. It was the easiest way to do it without spilling blood on their clothes. She finally found the green first aid kit.

She unzipped it quickly, trying to ignore the gasps coming from Vlad as he found against the urge.

She quickly applied the antiseptic wipes to her wound, cleaning it up quickly and wrapping the bandage around her arm. She struggled with it as it kept coming undone as she pulled on it.

Erin felt warm fingers on her arm; it wasn't Robin as he was still outside. Vlad gently grasped her arm, his temperature still high. With shaking and sweaty fingers he held the bandage in place as she wrapped it around her arm. He tried to stop inhaling her scent but only coughed violently from the lack of air.

Erin gave him a concerned look as she taped the end of the bandage down. Vlad waved it off ignoring it.

She knew it must have been hard for him to ignore the scent of her blood.

"Your blood is slayers blood." He told her, but his tone was as if he didn't understand it. "But it smells different." He'd been required to smell the blood for his last Blood Test and in Bertrand's lessons so he knew what it should smell like but hers blood smelled sweeter.

"I haven't done anything to it." She told him with a smile on his face.

He tipped his head at her and bit the inside of his lip at her slightly sarcastic comment. "I know."

Erin pulled her arm back, trying to avoid tempting him further. She placed a hand around his waist and helped him sit down more comfortably.

"Does it tempt you more? Now you've smelled it?"

"Yeah," He looked up at her with fear in his eyes, "Just because I care it doesn't mean I won't bite you." It wasn't a threat, it was a statement. There was a small amount of sadness in his tone.

"You're scared of the urge." She willingly touched him, stroking his neck lightly. He nodded slowly. "You've just proved you can fight it." She smiled at him.

"I don't want to slip, never around you."

"You won't." She moved herself away from Vlad, looking out towards the entrance of the cave. "Robin you can come closer." Erin told Vlad's friend with a smile, Vlad shivered slightly before looking at Erin and taking in her words.

"Its not safe for the breather." He told her, throwing a disgusted look towards Robin – another weakness from his good side.

"I'm fine over here!" Robin called to her making a big show of stepping back and out of Vlad's range.

"What about me?" Erin asked him.

"You were a slayer." He answered, "You can handle it." He shrugged, his chest heaving with the slight action. Erin rubbed the top of his back gently, taking care to avoid the burns.

"How can you joke about what she was?" Robin asked him in amazement, Vlad's father hated slayers and could never joke with them.

Vlad looked at him fiercely, this breather had dared to question him. "Because she's never slain a vampire and I love her."

"You believe that?" Robin still wasn't sure his friend was thinking clearly, from what he understood about the Draculas is that once they were betrayed they never gave second chances but Vlad was giving one to Erin, well it was a third chance really.

Vlad smiled at his friend, a feral smile instead of one of his usual charming and wide ones, "Yeah besides she'd never be able to because I…"

Erin gave him a dirty look, she could tell where this was going. "One comment about corrupting me Vlad and I swear I will…do something." She wasn't sure what she'd do but she'd do something.

He began to laugh, this Vlad could really get on her nerves sometimes. He suddenly started gasping, he wasn't used to the air.

Vlad began to cough as he tried to inhale more air. His breathing began to calm but suddenly his coughing changed and Erin knew what this was signalling.

"Don't let yourself be forced back." She pleaded with him.

Vlad looked up at her in surprise. "I thought…you preferred him…"

For a vampire both sides could be thick sometimes. "I love you both remember. I want both of you to heal and actually deal with this thing."

He smiled up at her and she ruffled his hair slightly, before he felt another wave of pain.

Robin looked between Erin and Vlad. "Both? Erin?"

Erin turned to Robin quickly watching as Vlad clutched his stomach and his evil fought to remain dominant.

"There are two parts to Vlad, he faced his reflection nearly a week ago and absorbed it."

"Vlad should…"

"Long story." Erin answered, "Since then they've been fighting for control, his good side relaxed a little a few days ago." Erin had noticed since he hadn't worried about biting her he didn't mind him emerging as much around her. "Delirious Vlad is scared of him and feels he has to hold him back. If he's to heal his evil side needs to be the one in control because that side accesses his powers naturally." She explained again to Robin.

"I'm the stronger one." She heard Vlad mutter to himself. "I'm the one in control." He yelled this time echoing off the cave walls. He straightened suddenly, his eyes darting around the cave before settling on her and Robin. "I'm in control." He told them, for the first time feeling free.

Erin smiled widely at him, hugging him fiercely before moving herself away from him with an apologetic look.

He nodded at her, he knew she meant no offence she did it because he was ill.

His eyes drooped and he spread himself out along the sleeping bag.

"Stay in control to heal." Robin told him firmly, believing in his friend's ability.

Vlad would try his best but he could feel himself fighting it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin settled herself down next to him, keeping some distance between them so her body temperature wouldn't affect him. Her actions made him nervous.

"Are you sure you want to sleep?" He asked her nervously.

Erin blearily blinked up at him. She was tired she'd been up nearly 48 hours now, she wanted some sleep. If she didn't get some soon she'd collapse.

"I need to sleep Vlad."

He nodded, placing a hand on her neck. "I just don't want to bite you."

Erin mimicked his actions. "At least we know you can resist my blood." She smirked at him.

Vlad glowered at her, "Not funny Erin." He didn't like her joking about it when it was a very real possibility.

"I'll keep watch." Robin offered, "Erin needs sleep," Erin knew more about Vlad and how to deal with his vampiric side, if she collapsed she'd be of no use if he needed her.

"See Robin's keeping watch." She grinned at Vlad, giving Robin a nod of thanks. Robin grinned widely, he was going to have to be as cunning as Erin if he was going to get one up on Vlad.

Vlad's head lowered to look at Robin in warning. "If you let me bite her…"

"You'll bite me." Robin answered, he grinned at Erin raising his eyebrows making her chuckle. "Always wanted to be a vampire."

Vlad looked between them, he'd lost this one.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	24. Prisoner

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Six chapters to go after this…_

Chapter 24: Prisoner

Erin moved slightly, shaking her head as she woke up. She glanced upwards, jumping as something appeared in her vision, hitting her head on the sleeping bag covered floor.

A chuckle rumbled from above her and she glowered at the owner.

"Hi." He grinned down at her, his head propped up on his hand as he lay on his side.

Erin shifted slightly to look up at him more comfortably.

"Hi." She smiled back up at him, she was getting used to waking up like this. Then her memories came back to her.

Vlad moved his right hand to trail up and down her jumper-clad arm. He traced over the cut on her arm, Erin didn't wince as he brushed against it. Some of the dried blood flaking off. She expected him to be tempted but he wasn't. Usually he flinched away from any form of blood but he seemed to be confronting it this time.

Erin lifted a hand to his cheek trailing it up to his forehead; his temperature had lowered significantly. He was almost as cool as before. She placed a hand on his chest; he wasn't breathing anymore which must be a good sign.

Erin had been right, releasing his dark side had sped up his healing process. Although putting him away again wasn't a task she was looking forward to if she had to do it forcefully.

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly and gently. She didn't break eye contact as she wanted the truth, Vlad couldn't lie to her without breaking eye contact.

"Fine." He assured her. Erin gave him a sceptical look. "I still feel a bit cold." He answered with a sigh. Erin nodded, "And as if I'm going to be sick but I'm feeling better."

He did feel much better than before.

"Do you remember me?" She asked needing to know. If there was a chance he didn't remember who she was…

His face became confused, "Who are you again?" He asked her making her heart stop before a cheeky smile crossed his face. The expression on his face this time as he said those words didn't make her feel angry with him instead she laughed. "Seriously Erin, I don't feel as bad as before."

Erin sobered slightly, "Are you fighting again?"

"A little." He admitted. He wasn't fighting against his good side he was fighting against the side the infection had created.

Erin gave him a small sigh; he would only use more energy by fighting against himself. She hoped he would stay in control until the infection had passed.

Vlad pulled her closer, Erin pulled away at first before resting her head on his chest, she sat up suddenly as she remembered the burns on his back.

Vlad followed her actions with his eyes. "What?" He asked confused. He let out a hiss as Erin manhandled him turning him over to look at his back.

She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that the skin of his back was flawless once more, completely healed.

He raised his eyebrow asking for silent permission to get back up. Erin nodded at him.

Vlad sat up this time and pulled her to him. Erin rested her head on Vlad's shoulder smiling slightly. His scent wasn't fully back to what it was before, it as tainted with something and that something was probably whatever was in the canister.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I think I scared Robin." He gestured with his head towards the younger breather who seemed to be completely out for the count. Erin shook her head he was supposed to be on guard duty.

"You scared *me*."

"More than I usually do?" He asked with a slight twitch of his fangs. It would never do for Erin to forget who he was and whom she was dealing with at the moment.

"Definitely." She leaned up and kissed his lips softly and chastely before pulling away. "I nearly lost you."

"I'm sorry." He told her sincerely, leaning his forehead against Erin.

She shook her head, "Its not your fault."

"It's the slayers." He snarled out, his eyes temporarily turning the darkest black. Erin pinched him returning him to the present.

"Whatever they gave you was what Ingrid got from biting Ryan." The anger in her tone was hard to miss, Vlad felt a pang of sympathy both of their siblings had been used as test subjects.

He understood, "So Ingrid was the test?"

"Seems like it."

Neither knew what to do with that information.

"I kept a bit of your skin/wound." She told him with a grimace, it was in one of the flasks. "I thought Renfield might be able to work out what it was."

"It might be a while before we go back." He reminded her quietly.

Erin slowly nodded, she wasn't eager to go back just yet. "I know."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin felt his temperature slowly lower further as the time went by. Vlad traced patterns on her back as they rested in a comfortable silence. He could feel the nausea slowly fading but he had a feeling it would still take a day or two to vanish completely.

She wasn't afraid of him, Erin realised as she buried herself deeper into his chest. His dark side was out and she wasn't afraid of him.

"You were a prisoner weren't you?" She asked him quietly.

"What?" He didn't understand what she meant.

"You were a prisoner in that mirror weren't you?" She glanced up at him through her eyelashes. It was one word that had been repeated again and again while he slept.

Vlad pushed her off him, he turned away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Erin wasn't going to let him ignore her. She might have done it in the past considering she knew how dangerous he could be but this was too important to ignore.

"In that mirror you were on your own, you had 999 other reflections but you were still on your own." She couldn't imagine what it was like being in a mirror for nearly 18 years, the same walls, anyone else to talk to.

"Leave it Erin." He snapped at her, his voice echoing and booming around the cave.

She ignored him, "You had to wait until Vlad faced you to escape didn't you?"

"I said drop it." His eyes flashed but he didn't do anything else.

Erin folded her arms over her chest taking a defensive position. "No." She considered touching him but changed her mind.

"You had to wait nearly 18 years to be free didn't you? Every other reflection had to wait only 16 but you had to wait longer. You were on your own." She repeated quietly.

"There were other reflections, Ingrid's for a while." He told her defensively.

"But she didn't want anything to do with you did she?" Ingrid's wasn't the only reflection that had ignored him, Boris' and Olga's had too. Whenever he came across them he always fought with them – he won because he was the strongest of them all, but they never even tried to find him.

Erin had been the first person to touch him intentionally; he'd initiated all the contact before. He was angry at being ignored, angry at never being touched and angry at being caged up like a prisoner.

"He had everything!" Vlad finally snapped at her, "He could be touched, he could have someone to talk to and he had you! I didn't have anything like that and I wanted it."

All this time she'd been telling Vlad to deal with his evil side, she hadn't once thought about his evil side having to deal with his good side.

Erin's face softened, "You have me. You both have me. That won't ever change. I love you Vladimir Dracula."

Small tears glistened in his eyes, "I just want to be able to do some of the things he takes for granted."

"Maybe if you didn't fight him all the time he'd let you and if you weren't so 'evil'. Just because you're free it doesn't mean you always have to try and get your way."

"I can't help it."

"I know." She gave him a small sad smile; "You're in control now." She stroked his neck lightly, "And you're nothing like you were when you first came out of the mirror."

He was tamer this time, he taunted them but he wasn't anything near as dangerous as he was.

"I can be."

"I know." She could never forget that. "Just don't always fight, you have to compromise, neither of you can fight against each other for the rest of your unlife. You need to find…"

"The grey inbetween." He finished.

"Yeah." It could mean taking turns over who was in control or taking time to compromise anything for them to actually work together.

He leaned down slowly and kissed her properly for the first time in what felt like days. Erin traced her hands from his chest up to his neck, fisting her left into his hair, ruffling it as she kissed him back firmly.

Vlad bit her lip and Erin automatically opened her mouth, she moaned as he brushed his tongue against hers winding her hand tighter in his hair.

Vlad wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her onto him. Her top rode up slightly and he brushed his hand against the sensitive skin he found there. Erin arched slightly under his touch and shivered at the sensation. Vlad smiled into the kiss at her reaction.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Can you not do that when I'm around?" Robin asked them as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, before seeing the dirty look Vlad shot him. "Which one is, you know, in control?"

"Bad." Erin answered with a smile. Erin pulled herself away from Vlad, straightening out her clothes.

Robin nodded slowly before Erin's words sank in and he grabbed the garlic from her slaying kit and clutched it to him.

Erin looked between them; bad Vlad was enjoying teasing his best friend. "He won't hurt you, will you?" Vlad grinned at Robin, deliberately ignoring Erin's question. Erin hit him hard in the shoulder, "Will you?"

Vlad wasn't amused at her spoiling his fun, "No."

Erin rolled her eyes. "He's teasing you." Her face turned more serious, "But don't forget what he is when he's like this…ever." Robin gulped and nodded, the normal Vlad might not hurt him but this Vlad might act impulsively if pushed too far.

Erin walked across the cave, she had hoped Vlad would be more recovered before they had to move but they needed to create more distance between them and the slayers.

"We need to start moving."

Vlad nodded and stood up slowly, Erin tossed him a shirt. He could wear one again now, now his body temperature was almost back to normal. Vlad stuffed his arms into the t-shirt before pulling it over his head. He quickly combed his hair back into the new parting Erin had given him knowing that his hair would be sticking up all over the place.

Robin didn't' agree with her, "Shouldn't we wait…"

Vlad shook his head, he understood what she was saying. "The slayers aren't going to wait." He turned to her, "I won't be able to speed." He warned her, with the nausea swirling in his stomach speeding would definitely make him more ill.

Erin nodded and smiled at him. "If you need to rest, we'll rest." He thought about protesting but Erin would see right through him as she always did. He gave a stiff nod.

The sun was arcing lowering in the sky as Robin looked at it, it would almost be time to leave. He just hoped Vlad wouldn't have a relapse while they were running.

Vlad looked around the cave, they needed to cover any evidence of them ever being there. "We need to start packing."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin quickly swilled out the thermos flask before filling it with the ice-cold water from the stream. They couldn't drink it but if they needed to wash something it would be okay to use.

He grasped Erin's shirt and tried to wash as much of the dried blood from it as possible, they didn't want to tempt Vlad. He squinted at the material in the dying light trying to see how much cleaner it was and how much more he needed to scrub at it.

He was just ringing it out when a movement amongst the trees caught his eyes.

Dozens of lights glistened and glittered moving throughout the forest.

They were darting from side to side rapidly, either that or torches were being flicked on and off at a swift rate.

Robin squinted his eyes, through the darkness.

What were they?

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	25. Preparation

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_For the person who bluntly told me I'm posting late…_

_I'm sorry for posting late and (I'm sorry of this comes across as rude) but I have had a lot on my plate at the moment._

_My mom has been in hospital, now she's home and she's confined to bed. I have to look after her and still do my job at work without time off and I don't get weekends off._

_I am still typing 4,000 words a day but its hard trying to do it around my job and looking after my mom. I don't have to post two chapters everyday but I want to._

_Please don't assume this fanfic is my only priority at the moment._

_At the moment it's a very difficult time for me so I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't upset, typing this story is the only thing keeping me sane. I was very hurt that I was criticised when someone didn't know the facts._

_I'm sorry for my rant but I'm saddened that I've had to justify myself publicly when I would have preferred to keep it personal but I couldn't reply via PM._

Chapter 25: Preparation

"You okay?" Erin asked Vlad as he brushed hair from his eyes, wiping his forehead slightly.

"Yeah." He told her softly, stuffing the stubborn sleeping bag deeper into his bag.

"We'll take our time," She told him grasping her rucksack in her arms tightly, hugging it to her.

Vlad zipped up the bag and pulled the cord tighter sealing it closer before clipping it shut. "We need to get away from here as fast as possible." Vlad contradicted her.

Erin knew that but as long as they were getting away it didn't matter how fast they went as long as he was fine. She didn't want him to relapse back into a delirious state.

"I need you, not the delirious one who can bite us at any time."

"Is that the only reason?" He asked feigning hurt and Erin smiled at him. She didn't need to say it out loud he knew.

Erin kicked the embers of the fire that had been doused hours ago, spreading them along the floor of the cave. They didn't want to leave any trace of them ever being there, the remains of a fire would be obvious.

Vlad looked around the cave. He launched a small fireball burning the remains of the old bandages and his damaged shirt that lay on the floor. Instead of leaving ashes the remains simply disappeared.

Erin drew her eyes back to Vlad, his powers never ceased to amaze her and she was sure he could do a lot more than he already knew.

Vlad deflated suddenly and stumbled slightly to the right as he lowered his arm. Erin immediately caught him, grabbing his upper arms to steady him.

"Vlad?" She searched his gaze; he didn't know what had happened either. He looked down as if he was trying to work it out himself.

"I don't think I was ready to use that power yet." He told her softly, he could already feel the drain on his strength.

"What happened?"

"I just got a little dizzy." He looked into her eyes; "Look you said I was pretty bad for a while. It's just the end of the infection." Erin wanted to say 'poison' but behaved herself. "My version of a headache." He told her with confidence but inside he felt as if he was about to throw up, he'd tapped into strength that wasn't there.

Erin searched his eyes before nodding and accepting his answer. Vlad was a vampire and his cures and ailments affected him differently than humans.

Erin pressed the softest of kisses to his forehead.

Robin quickly ran back towards them, just as Erin and Vlad had moved apart.

Robin gasped at them, doubled over trying to catch his breath, "There's something going on."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad and Erin shared a worried look with each other. That wasn't a good sign

"What did you see?" Vlad needed to know.

"Lights, lots of light moving fast through the forest. It could be torches going on and off."

Slayers still used Morse Code even though it had been declared obsolete by the rest of the country.

"Slayers?" Erin asked him quietly. Vlad shrugged if they were using stasis spray he wouldn't be able to smell them but then again his abilities might not be fully cooperating with him if the fireball earlier was anything to go by.

Vlad slowly crept towards the edge of the cave looking out into the darkness; he automatically looked at the cloudless sky above the trees seeing the stars glistening. He lowered his gaze to the forest and he immediately saw what Robin meant.

The lights were moving too fast but his eyes easily followed them. It wasn't torches being turned on and off in some kind of Morse Code.

His pulled his head back with a small gasp.

Robin noticed his reaction, "What is it Vlad?"

"Those aren't torches."

"What are they then?"

Vlad lowered himself slightly, taking a defensive position. "Vampires."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Looking closely it wasn't torchlight that the vampires had, it was the moonlight glinting off their gold buttons that decorated their clothes. Vlad was the opposite of them, he seemed to favour silver with the exception of his cape.

As they darted from side to side the light glistened and glimmered creating the effect of torchlight.

"Are they looking for you?" Erin asked him.

Before Vlad could answer, he got as far as opening his mouth, Robin butted in, "What do you mean are they looking for Vlad? I thought he was the Vampire King?"

"Not until I'm 18. Dad's my Regent." Robin winced, he wasn't sure that was a good idea.

"But your dad wouldn't send anyone after you, I know he's completely bonkers but…"

Vlad and Erin winced slightly, "We didn't exactly tell them we were leaving."

"So they're after you?"

Vlad shook his head, that wasn't likely. "No the Council would have his fangs in a jar for losing me, Bertrand's too. Dad will ignore it for as long as he has to."

Whoever these vampires were they didn't know Vlad was there at all.

"Why aren't they coming closer?" Robin asked them quietly.

"The stream." Vlad told him.

"What about the stream? Don't they want to get their leather wet?"

"It's flowing water."

Vampires couldn't cross flowing water without a bridge or boat.

Erin shrugged lightly, she didn't like what she was about to suggest it would blow Vlad's cover but they couldn't move while they were still there. "Can't you just tell them to go?"

"Its my kind we're dealing with not yours, slayer." The emphasis was on 'slayer'. In that moment she didn't care which Vlad it was and she hit his shoulder hard, 'breather' didn't insult her but 'slayer' did. Vlad's eyes softened at her reaction, he didn't mean to upset her, in this state he spoke before he thought. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She could see how sorry he was. 'Slayer' hit a nerve with her, she couldn't explain it, it just did.

Vlad sighed, she was right. If the slayers realised how many vampires there were in the area they'd come down on them like a tone of bricks. They couldn't risk being exposed. "You're right, they need to go."

Robin rubbed his hands grinning. "Awesome." Vlad gave him a surprised look; Robin loved vampires until one threatened them. "You need to look more vampire like." Robin told Vlad. He looked too normal in a t-shirt and brown jeans.

Erin shook her head at Robin, "What do you want fangs?"

On cue Vlad lowered his fangs and Erin glared at him as Robin jumped back startled, he still wasn't used to Vlad being a full vampire. Vlad hadn't intended to scare him, he was answering in a sarcastic way. Erin always seemed to take it in her stride.

"Away." Erin sighed and Vlad obeyed – for once.

Robin scrutinised him more carefully. "Haven't you got anything more menacing? A cape or something?" He was desperate to see what this full vampire Vlad looked like in a cape.

Erin remembered the jacket she'd been wearing for the last few days, she threw it to him.

His leather jacket with lapels and narrow collar. Vlad gave her a look as he glanced down at it.

Erin shrugged, "It's leather." All vampires wore leather; they looked more threatening when they did.

Robin had already started raiding Vlad's immaculately packed bag. Vlad rolled his eyes, he was much tidier than he had been four years ago…and Robin was making a mess.

Vlad watched as he threw something to Erin, who smiled and nodded. She held it up to Vlad, grinning.

"Are we going to play dress up or are you going to tell me what you're doing?" He didn't like people dressing him up, ever since his dad had decided to put a cape on his rugby kit.

Erin and Robin grinned and Vlad knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was being gentle as he was pushed back and forth between them but Robin was being slightly more forceful.

"ENOUGH!" Vlad shouted, they'd just about agreed on dark, navy blue jeans for him and his jacket. It would be dawn by the time he actually faced the other vampires.

He shoved passed them and grabbed a sapphire blue cotton shirt and his black pumps.

He stared at them as they watched him waiting to get changed.

"Privacy?" Vlad asked them, Erin and Robin turned around with a reluctant sigh. "Thank you."

"Haven't you seen it all before?" Robin whispered to Erin loudly, deliberately teasing his friend. Erin covered

"I heard that."

Erin let out a small giggle as Robin chuckled.

Vlad dressed as quickly as he could. "Ready." He told them and they both turned. Erin grinned at him, he looked much more regal in those clothes than he had before.

"Much better." Robin and Erin spoke together before chuckling. Vlad wondered what had ever possessed him to become friends with either of them.

Robin remembered something, rummaging through his pockets. He'd found it in Erin's bag. "What's this?" Robin asked looking at the cloudy bottle in his hands. Vlad snatched it off him; he didn't do it to be rude he did it in haste.

"Its empty." Erin told him. Vlad shook the bottle he could hear something at the very bottom.

"There's something inside."

Erin shrugged, "There isn't enough for a dose." If there had been she would have worn it when they faced Ryan.

Vlad squinted at it, "Will it work if it's watered down?"

"I've already watered it down once." She told him.

"Can you do it again?" He asked her desperately.

"I might be able to but it'd only last an hour at most." It really wouldn't work for long without wearing off.

"Do it." Vlad told her quietly.

Erin didn't need to be told twice she grasped the freshly filled thermos from Robin and sat down.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin didn't dare add too much water to water it down, only enough to make a whole dose. She didn't know where to get any more; she'd been given it with her slayers kit. Somehow she had a feeling the slayers knew she'd try to avenge Ryan. No other slayer had been given it before.

She jumped as a shadow covered the dim light from the torch, they couldn't risk lighting a fire.

"You need to make sure you cover your pulse completely." Vlad told her looking at the slither of precious liquid in the bottle.

Robin seemed a little put out that Erin was getting the spray so he assumed, "So she gets it because she's a girl?" Robin tutted afterwards, his friend seemed to only really care about his girlfriend.

Vlad rolled his eyes, he wasn't playing favourites. "Erin gets it because she's supposed to be a half fang…and some of my kind that met her are out there." He grabbed the scarf that had been discarded in his jacket pocket and gently wrapped it around her neck. He adjusted the neck scarf slightly so it looked right on her.

"How come she gets to be the vampire as well and I'm a victim. Why can't I be a vampire too?" Robin sounded slightly childish

"Because you have a heartbeat." Vlad told his friend firmly. "And you'd never make a convincing vampire."

"Well Erin's not going to do much acting is she?" Vlad nodded agreeing with Robin's comment.

"What are you…"

"Stay quiet and don't say a thing even if they provoke you." He told Erin firmly cutting her off, Erin didn't like being silenced without a good reason.

"Why not?"

Vlad didn't want to answer that even though he knew he had to. Erin tipped her head waiting for an answer.

"Because women are seen and not heard." Robin told her quietly, seeing Vlad was reluctant to answer.

"Ingrid…"

"Erin please!" Vlad cut her off, he wasn't about to start a debate over his culture's way of life. Yes it was wrong but there was nothing he could do about it – not at the moment anyway.

Erin nodded slowly she didn't want to make this worse for him.

Vlad took a deep breath and made his way towards the cave entrance.

Erin and Robin stood behind him creating a triangle shape.

He looked at them before nodding.

Vlad stepped out of the shadows of the cave and into the darkness of the night.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	26. Claim

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Only four chapters to go after this…

Chapter 26: Claim

The trio made their way towards the edge of the stream; Vlad stood far enough back not to be affected by the flowing water.

The other vampires glanced at him in surprise. Their fangs extended immediately in warning towards him. Vlad didn't lower his he just stared at them.

Erin didn't understand what would happen if they tried to cross the water, she knew they couldn't she just didn't know why not. She was about to find out.

One rushed forward at him but was repelled backwards by an invisible barrier as he tried to cross the water. He looked like he'd hit cling film. His speed seemed to increase as he flew backwards taking the tops of the trees with him as he went.

The vampires grimaced at the other's action, the impulsive exploit might have alerted the slayers to their presence.

"Stupid fool." The one muttered, flowing water couldn't be crossed. Water purified souls and they didn't have souls to purify just evil inside.

Vlad glanced around at all the vampires that had gathered. He kept a faint sneer on his lips but his fangs firmly locked away as he studied each of them.

They all seemed to be staring at him, they knew who he was. Vlad was right, Erin realised, there were a few that had been at the feast amongst them. She instinctively touched her throat remembering that the scarf was there.

Robin hadn't seen the Vlad who could stand up to vampires before but Erin had, he watched the interaction with interest. All he could do was try not to show any fear.

He gave a stiff nod to the one vampire who seemed to be the one in charge, "Arik."

"Vladimir?" Arik was a bald and small vampire, but heavily tattooed. Vlad had only met Arik a handful of times in his life even though he was one of his father's oldest friends. "Didn't expect to find you out here away from the school. Would've thought your father kept you locked away for safety."

It was no secret that Vlad was highly protected by his father until he came of age.

Vlad gave a small theatrical chuckle; it seemed to amuse the vampires that he found their comment funny.

"Just came out for a bit of hunting, the school's a bit boring after a while." He shrugged, looking completely innocent. He waited until they were satisfied with his answer before striking himself. "What are you doing here?" Vlad asked them, a few were surprised by his 'demand'. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Slayer hunting, a good sport now there's plenty of them to go around."

Vlad knew the number of slayers had increased in the last few years, slayer children were being trained much sooner than they used to be.

Erin suppressed a shudder; vampires were now sport for the slayers too. Ingrid had given the slayers the perfect excuse to double their efforts in hunting every single vampire down and destroying them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Their gazes were slowly drawn away from Vlad and to those by his side. His eyes darted between them to double check they were okay.

Vlad stepped closer to Erin, placing his hand on the small of her back. "The half fang."

They still recognised her then. She tried not to panic; if the stasis spray was bombarded with too many pheromones it would wear off quicker.

They stared at her and it took all of Erin's courage to stare back at them.

Eventually they grew tired of staring at a 'mere' woman.

"Who's this?" Arik asked pointing at Robin. He could smell the breather a mile off across the water. He was suspicious that a breather was with Vlad, after all he was one of those who'd reported to the previous Grand High Vampire that the Dracula's entertained breathers.

Robin's gazed flickered through them all as they regarded him like their next meal.

Vlad looked at him dismissively, "My half fang's meal. I'm letting her play with him."

Arik grinned at him, trying to catch him out. "I thought you didn't drink breather blood." That was one thing Vlad was never going to compromise on.

"Doesn't mean I don't like to play with them a little." Vlad smirked at Arik, no hint of a lie on his face. Robin hadn't realised how good Vlad had gotten at lying. Erin watched Vlad's eyes they moved slightly, giving him away but she probably was the only person who noticed that.

"You've changed like Ramanga said." Arik seemed genuinely please for a moment before a sly smile crossed his face. Vlad saw it, he'd become adept at reading vampire moods.

"I can't be your leader until I fully release my evil can I?" Vlad asked them rhetorically. "At the school I can't do that." He tried to make it sound like he as only the way he was, a wimpire to the rest of his kind, because the school stifled him.

"You're surrounded by breathers." Arik spat.

Vlad shrugged, "Or an always ready blood bank. That way we don't draw the slayers' attention." Since his father had started drinking from blood bags no one had bothered them, granted he occasionally got the urge and often bit a milkman they weren't drawing as much attention to themselves as before.

Vlad seemed to have answered for everything and they didn't like that at all. He didn't flinch once, as they seemed to relish glaring at him.

Arik's nose suddenly twitched and he sniffed around the clearing. Something was wrong or smelled wrong. It wasn't slayers, and it wasn't breathers, he could smell that one a mile off. He pulled a face as Robin's scent overpowered him.

Arik sniffed the air, sniffing around Erin mostly. Vlad's eyes widened slightly but not enough for the other vampires to see, Robin and Erin held their breaths.

Erin panicked thinking it was her spray wearing off. She glanced at Robin who had a similar look on his face. She looked up at Vlad who shook his head slightly, so imperceptibly she wasn't sure she'd seen it. Erin had slayers blood but it didn't smell like it, which would protect her somewhat if the spray wore off.

Arik pulled back looking at Vlad with amusement in his eyes and an impressed look on his face. "You've claimed her."

Erin's panic filled gaze snapped to Vlad, she didn't understand. Vlad seemed to by the way his eyes turned grey then black then back to grey. She was slightly confused in the variation of his eye colour.

Vlad didn't like his personal life being discussed but at the moment he wasn't going to let Erin be attacked (it didn't matter whether she was a half fang or not) because he was too shy to admit he'd slept with her. "I have."

Vlad placed his hands on Erin's biceps in the traditional gesture of holding a claimed vampire female; he pulled her back so she rested against him. Erin relaxed against him, she felt safer with him especially when she had to face these vampires.

It looked aggressive, as if he was using her as a shield, but it was part of their customs. Women used to run when a vampire picked them, it was the only way of keeping them near and it had stuck for centuries.

The other vampires laughed loudly looking at them. Erin heard Vlad give a small hiss. Their laughter wasn't a good thing, especially if it drew that reaction from Vlad.

"She must be something if she caught a Dracula's eye." Vlad was glad Arik was on the other side of the stream in that moment, the way he was looking at Erin curiously would have had Vlad (in his current mind) ripping his head from his shoulders.

"She is." Vlad spoke lowly. His subconsciously tightened his hands around Erin's biceps before feeling her wince and quickly released them. He stroked her arms with his thumb in apology, he often forgot his strength. She reached up and placed her hands over his, squeezing them gently telling him she knew it was an accident.

"Unfortunately," Arik smirked, Erin didn't like that smirk but it was aimed at Vlad more than her. "I don't think your father will be impressed you've clamed a half fang, do you?"

TBC

A/N: What do you think?

_Thanks for reading._


	27. Display

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I think I will write a sequel to make the end of the series make sense in the terms of this story._

_Is there anything anyone would like to see in a sequel?_

Chapter 27: Display

Vlad's eyes narrowed but he didn't make any movement. The other vampires didn't seem impressed that he didn't react.

Arik tried to provoke him more. "Maybe you can show us why she's so special…" He looked Erin up and down. "I thought you wanted to throw her to the flames."

"That's before I decided she was worth keeping around." He spoke as if it were nothing really important.

Erin fought to remember that this was a front Vlad was putting on that spoke and that he wasn't being insulting intentionally.

Vlad was getting better at keeping his voice level and calm.

Vlad glanced down at Erin he could smell something faint coming from her. Her spray wouldn't last much longer. Erin seemed to know the same thing as she shifted slightly from foot to foot.

"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement for my silence," Arik smiled at Erin, "If the half fang were to 'disappear' we wouldn't have to tell your father."

Vlad moved closer to the small stream, letting go of Erin to face Arik.

He was testing Vlad, seeing how deeply he cared for the half fang. A true vampire would discard her in favour of an alliance or keeping a secret. After all women meant very little in the grand scheme of their culture.

Vlad knew Arik was also trying to blackmail him, use the half fang against him. The one thing about blackmailers was that they couldn't be sated, they always wanted more and more.

Vlad gave a deep laugh, the other vampires chuckling along with him before sobering. His eyes narrowed but a smile was on his face. "Very thoughtful but I'll keep the half fang."

Arik wasn't expecting that to be Vlad's answer. Vlad tried to please everyone, he was sure he'd agree but he was forgetting what Ramanga had told him about how Vlad had changed. Ramanga had been impressed with Vlad's power display, perhaps 'impressed' wasn't the right word – terrified was more accurate.

"Then I'll have to inform your father." Arik nodded to the other vampires, the immediately appeared out of nowhere surrounding Robin and Erin. They'd forgotten about the small narrow bridge half a mile down the stream. "And show him the evidence of course."

That was a mistake for a start.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The vampire roughly grabbed Erin and Robin, the youngest male sniffing at Erin before looking at her in disgust. Erin wondered why all the vampires were sniffing her, they obviously weren't sensing she was a breather…yet.

Erin winced as the vampire's grip tightened on her; he seemed to sense it and gave her a feral smile before doubling the strength of his grip on her arm. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing it hurt verbally.

Vlad glanced at her and Robin before turning back to Arik.

"Call them off." Vlad warned him lowly, fangs sliding into place more freely. They tingled and pulsed as they demanded to be used.

"Or what?" Arik asked him, "I can have your pretty little half fang killed right here if I wanted to. That breather would be drained in less than a minute as well." Robin instinctively tried to reach for his throat before remembering his arms were pinned to his sides.

He tried to catch Erin's eyes to see what she made of all of this but her gaze was firmly fixed on Vlad and Arik. He realised that Erin could read Vlad easily even when she couldn't see his face. She seemed to always know what he was up to.

"You really don't want to hurt either of them."

"Living in that school's made you soft." Arik tutted at him, the Count had gone the same way, "You won't let them be hurt, vampires don't care about anything but themselves."

Vlad snarled at him, "Don't fight me Arik, people will get hurt." Arik had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Arik scoffed, laughing, "You can't hurt us." He doubted the Chosen One had it in him.

Erin winced as she realised he'd managed to work Vlad up, Vlad hated being put down. Bertrand had used the same tactics in training and they never ended well.

Vlad tipped his head, clearly he hadn't heard what had happened at the school, his remorse vanished as the desire to teach this vampire a lesson surfaced pushing its as towards the front of his mind.

Without looking Vlad shot out his hand and the three vampires that surrounded Erin and Robin disintegrated, silent screams on their faces as it happened, their dust raining and sparkling to the ground landing in three conical piles.

This was the calmest Erin had ever seen him when dealing with his powers.

Seeing Vlad's power demonstration half a dozen of the vampires that had accompanied Arik vanished, lest they face the same fate. Erin and Robin stepped within Vlad's personal bubble carefully, they didn't want to surprise him otherwise something bad might happen.

Arik looked between Vlad and the piles several times before gulping, he'd misjudged the young vampire. This vampire would be the most powerful and he'd insulted him and his claimed female.

Arik was never more thankful that vampires couldn't cross water, as it was all that separated him from the angry young vampire and the future Grand High Vampire.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad took into account the slight 'problem' that separated him from the disrespectful old friend of the Count's. Arik wasn't going to get away with trying to blackmail him and he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of disappearing in the time it took him to cross the bridge.

Vlad extended his arm, everyone looked at him in confusion trying to work out what he was doing.

Erin and Robin felt the air around the suddenly turn colder; Erin fought the urge to pull her jacket tighter around herself whereas Robin could without fear of being discovered.

They watched as the water in front of them froze from top to bottom, creating a small bridge between the two sides of the stream.

It wasn't flowing water anymore. The vampires looked down at the white ice that had been created.

He stepped onto the ice to cross the water. He didn't slip as he strode across it, Erin followed swiftly slipping and sliding slightly but doing her best not to show it. Robin struggled the most, his shoes had very little grip on them so his slid in various directions almost falling into the water before finally reaching the other side with his heart pounding in his chest at the worry of falling in or slipping and breaking a bone.

As soon as Robin stepped onto the sold, ice-free ground Vlad clicked his fingers and the ice automatically melted.

The vampires stared at the stream, Vlad had just done the impossible. He'd crossed flowing water without using a bridge.

Now they understood the power he held.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They dropped to their knees, their heads bowed in respect for their leader. Vlad glanced at them with distain. He never wanted to be treated like this, he just wanted to disappear after his transformation.

"You attacked me." Vlad spoke before they protested he'd committed vampicide. "I was defending my property." Vlad trailed his hand around Erin's neck making her jump slightly, she hadn't expected that. She hated that Vlad had to use his own affectionate gesture in front of these vampires to prove a point but she couldn't blame him for it they needed to understand he would protect her.

"You're father will hear of this!" Arik screamed at Vlad, not amused by his power display but still trembling in fear.

The defiant vampire was still standing drawing nervous looks from his hunting party. Vlad lazily stretched a hand and Arik fell to his knees. His kneecaps crunching as the impacted with the hard ground.

Vlad gave a small shrug, "He can't do anything. When I come of age I'll remember this."

"Your father will be sharing your power!" Arik reminded him, that's what the Count had told him at the Carpathian Feast.

Vlad's face transformed into a disgusted look, his head lowered and he looked at them with low fangs and through his eyelashes. "I'll be the one in charge, don't forget that Arik."

Vlad didn't want to share power with his father – not because he was greedy, if he had his way he'd never have had it in the first place. He didn't want the Count to abuse his power and control him anymore than he'd already done over the last 17 years of his life.

He leaned down to the older vampire's ear, "I choose who I share my power with, not my Dad." Arik nodded furiously. "At the moment I hold my power I haven't made any promises."

Vlad straightened. "If you ever come near us or touch us ever again I will leave you in the sun until you turn to ash." The vampires gulped. "Do you understand?"

They all frantically nodded, obeying him completely.

"Now go!" Vlad roared at them.

Without needing to be told twice all of the vampires vanished vertically into the air.

Vlad suddenly felt weak.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading_


	28. Compromise

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Two chapters to go after this…

Chapter 28: Compromise

Robin managed to catch Vlad as he stumbled before coughing fiercely, doubled over. Robin didn't know what to do, seeing Vlad ill had scared him. Vlad had always had perfect health around him.

Erin quickly rummaged through his rucksack, finally finding the last bottle of soy blood in there before sealing Vlad's bag back up. She shook her head lightly; he'd tapped into too much power when his body wasn't ready for it just yet.

She handed it to him and Vlad accepted it gratefully. She brushed her hand across his cheek, his temperature had risen again. He needed to heal, this is what she was worried about they needed to move but she didn't want him to relapse.

"It's the last one." She told him quietly, Stokely Castle hadn't had any surviving bottles. Other more safely packed bottles of human blood had survived but not a single drop of soy blood was found intact.

He looked up at her slowly, "I need to go back then." He didn't want to go back yet but there was no other choice.

"I'll find another way." Erin promised him gently.

Vlad shook his head, "They'll never leave us alone if I don't go back. More questions will be asked. If the Council find out…"

"They forced you to do this." If Vlad hadn't been forced to open the book then he would never have confronted his reflection. "Didn't you notice how that book 'conveniently' lit up after they tried to get rid of me?"

Vlad nodded, "I noticed Erin." He looked up at Robin, "I have to go back."

Erin shook her head, "Not until you're ready." He was a target from his sister as long as he was like this, there was no telling whether he'd become more aggressive again around them.

Vlad nodded with each word that he spoke, "I'm ready."

"I want to hear that from both sides." Erin protested firmly. "And when you're not ill." She added afterwards.

Vlad clenched his teeth, "I need to go back."

"You haven't said you *want* to." Erin noted, Vlad looked at her his eyes flashing red slightly before turning pure black. "I'm waiting." She told him, pretending not to be phased by his evil.

"Erin…" He drew out.

"No Vlad." She was standing her ground on this one. "I'm not sending you back without you being truly ready to face them. I've seen how they treat you, their own piggy bank of power. Ingrid taunts you for the way you are then she tries to slay you. Your father wants you to embrace this side of you then can't handle it. Bertrand just wants that stupid book open." She took a breath to remind him of why they were hear in the first place, "I want you to look at me and tell me you've completely sorted this thing out."

Vlad couldn't do that yet; he'd felt more at peace with himself after visiting Stokely and seeing Robin again but there would always be some darkness in him.

"I'll never deal with it. There's still darkness in me. More than a normal vampire" For this side of Vlad to admit that then that took a lot more courage than any other vampire had. "I don't know where he ends and I begin anymore."

Erin had noticed this time when he emerged he was tamer than before telling her he wasn't completely his evil side there was some of his good side balancing it out. He was beginning to accept all of him and not single out the different parts of himself he hated. Erin believed seeing Stokely and Robin had a large hand in that.

Erin smiled at him, "There's darkness in everyone. Its normal." His eyes flickered up to hers as she spoke. "You'll never do what Ingrid did to Stokely." She assured him, "I've seen both sides of you and neither side will do that. You like chaos more than blood." Vlad laughed slightly, it was true, that side of him preferred chaos. "And you don't want to drain everyone, just those that annoy and upset you."

He had to admit he hadn't felt the bloodlust once being with Erin on this 'holiday'. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck, Robin tutted at her affectionate display.

"It'll be harder to cope when you get back, they'll be pushing you more." Erin reminded him, "You're not going back until you're sure your ready and feel you've sorted this thing out."

"I won't last long without soy and there's only one place I can get it." Vlad told her quietly, he didn't know of any other vampires that stocked soy blood.

Erin knew he wouldn't be able to control the urge if it grew too strong, he as trying to protect them.

She decided to make a compromise, "We'll start heading back to the school *but* you won't set foot in there until you're sure you're ready too. I will get you soy blood if you need it." Vlad gave her a dirty look but it was the only thing she was offering. "Take it or leave it." She told him firmly.

"Okay, yeah." He finally answered after a few moments of silence weighing up their options.

Erin smiled and laced her fingers with his.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What do we do if the vampires or slayers come back?" Robin suddenly asked interrupting their conversation, the young couple looked at him. He'd made a good point.

"I can use my powers." Robin immediately looked at Erin and saw the same sceptical expression on her face.

"You're not well enough." Erin told him fiercely. Every time he used them his temperature shot up, there couldn't only be so many times it would do that.

He shook his head, as long as they were safe it didn't matter how he felt. "I don't care."

"We do!" Robin and Erin spoke together.

Vlad squinted at them, they really had spent too much time together when he was unconscious.

"Fine," Vlad muttered, "Bertrand's been training me I can use combat."

That wasn't what Erin wanted to hear, she knew how much fighting with Bertrand wore him out. In his current state he'd tire faster. 

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Erin began.

Robin folded his arms across his chest giving her a patronising look. "Fighting never hurt anyone." Erin couldn't help the snigger that escaped her lips. Robin thought over what he'd said before glaring at her. "HA. HA." Erin shrugged, Vlad covered his mouth hiding his own smirk. "It'll be fine Erin." Robin assured her.

Erin didn't want Vlad to get hurt, if he fought he'd most likely get slain, "Vlad will tire easier."

"I won't." Vlad told her completely unconvincingly. Their gazes locked and Vlad saw her concern for him then and there.

"We'll prove it." Their gazes snapped back to Robin, he didn't have a clue what he was suggesting. Vlad's combat training was boxing it was self defence and vampiric martial arts. "I'll go against him." Robin bravely offered looking at Vlad. He nervously stepped away and stood opposite his friend.

"No offence Robin but you don't know the first thing about fighting." Vlad told him concerned for his friend's welfare, if he even slipped a fraction Robin could be seriously hurt.

Robin protested, "I know a bit and if it's about vampires…"

Vlad decided to cut this short, "You don't know everything about vampires." Robin opened his mouth to protest but Erin shook her head. He decided to heed Erin's warning and not press it any further.

Then he had a change of heart. "I know enough." Robin told him and Erin winced she should have known Robin wouldn't be able to resist.

Vlad gave Erin a quick look, sometimes with Robin a more practical example worked. Vlad wouldn't hurt him but she knew the fight wouldn't last long.

YEKNODELTTLYEKNODELTTIL

Robin resumed his position opposite Vladimir, he looked at him. His legs shook – maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Vlad and Robin glanced at Erin for her to start. She gave them a quick nod, she wasn't sure she wanted to watch this.

Robin looked at Vlad who's face had gone completely blank. When he used to fight with his brothers they used to have some telling signs but Vlad had none.

Within moments Robin was flat on his stomach his hands pinned behind his back at an awkward angle. He hadn't seen Vlad move at all. Vlad held him down with the toe of his shoe.

"Get off Vlad." Vlad let go of his friend's wrists trying to hide a smirk on his lips at beating Robin easily.

Now he knew why Erin had told him not to bother. He'd never stood a chance.

Robin pushed himself off the floor, muttering under his breath. Form his tone Erin knew it wasn't polite. Robin brushed the dirt from his clothes that he couldn't see but he knew was there. "What about Erin?" Robin asked him, Erin's eyes shot to Robin's.

"What about me?" She wasn't sure she was going to like his answer.

"She's a trained slayer. She must have had combat training."

Erin grabbed her rucksack, she didn't want to hear any more. "Come on…" She began as loud as she could. Robin blocked her way, folding his arms across his chest.

"And she must have seen you train." Robin just wouldn't give up.

"Erin's banned from the training room." Vlad told Robin quietly, he never understood why Bertrand had banned her unless it was because he considered her a distraction.

"So she's just scared. Or does she think being a slayer she'd better than the rest of us?" Erin froze and spun, ready to give Robin a piece of her mind. He'd provoked her and it had worked.

Vlad gave her a look of complete defeat and she suddenly understood how Robin had managed to get him into scrapes four years ago.

It was just better to humour him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin reluctantly stood opposite Vlad. She decided the best course of action in this would be to let her instincts guide her.

"Go." Robin called, from the safety of the nearby tree Erin noticed.

Erin sensed a movement behind her and she spun to face her boyfriend grinning at her. She tipped her head to the right studying him. His eyes gave him away. She dodged to the left narrowly escaping Vlad's blow.

She aimed her own for his back, spinning around behind him. Vlad caught her arm and pulled her towards him, she ducked down under his grasp so he couldn't grab her waist.

Erin began to speak between gasps of breath. "Why…were…they all sniffing…at…me?" Erin's comment threw Vlad from his defence, he hadn't expected that. Vlad opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it again. Erin managed to land a couple of gentle blows to his chest.

Vlad finally chose to speak, grasping her wrists and pulling her to him so her back was pressed against his chest and her wrists over her stomach. "I don't know." Vlad told her firmly as he circled her.

"Don't lie to me Vlad." She paused suddenly and Vlad stopped with her. Her face paled she hadn't considered the effect of a relationship with a half fang on the Chosen One. "Its because you're going to be Grand High Vampire isn't it? The Count won't let you ruin your image…"

Her anger made her kick her legs out, sweeping Vlad's feet from under him and making her stumble forward as he released her. Vlad was up on his feet and in a defensive position before she could even blink.

Erin had gotten the wrong end of the stick, that wasn't why they were all sniffing her at all.

"It's already ruined because I don't drink blood!" He snapped at her, that was his biggest 'disgrace'. "My life has never been my own. They're only happy if they can tell me what to do with it." He told her, "For once I'm not letting them tell me what to do. I don't want power and I don't want this job. I want you!"

Erin straightened at his words, their sparring forgotten.

Erin stepped forward and kissed him firmly, before he could respond she broke the kiss quickly looking up into his confused eyes. She pushed him firmly to the ground, straddling his stomach and hitting his chest with an imaginary stake.

"I win." She grinned; Vlad stared at her before grinning back at her. "You let me win." Vlad wasn't tired at all as she thought so there was no other explanation for him letting her win.

He quickly rolled her under him, sitting on her and pinning her arms above her head. He kissed her throat. "I had to, it's the only time you'll win, you can't slay me…remember?"

Erin rolled her eyes before looking at him clearly. She touched his forehead, his temperature was raised and he did seem a little tired but not as high as when he used his powers at the moment.

Vlad noticed what she was doing. "Happy?" He wanted the all clear to fight hand to hand if he couldn't use his powers.

"Yeah." Vlad lifted himself off her, extending his hand and pulling her to her feet.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin panted and Erin paused stopping to face him. He used his arm to brace himself against the tree. They'd covered a fair distance already but Vlad and Erin looked like they could walk forever.

"How do you…do…all this…walking?" Robin asked her, his hair clinging to his forehead and his skin flushed and red from the exercise. He looked worse than Vlad. She though her and Vlad would be tired from their sparring but they didn't even seem even the tiniest bit tired. He didn't have the luxury of blaming his exhaustion on his spar with Vlad unfortunately.

"Practice." She smirked at him, "I'm used to walking and around Vlad it's a good thing." Vlad threw her a smile over his shoulder. "You'll get used to it." She assured him.

Robin gave her a horrified look he had always been allergic to exercise. He rubbed his leg suddenly feeling a cramp in it.

Vlad sniffed the air suddenly and they stopped moving immediately not wanting to make even the smallest sound.

Vlad glanced over his shoulder, "They're coming."

TBC

_A/N: Is there anything anyone would like to see in a sequel?_

_What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	29. Massacre

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The last two chapters are longer chapters…_

_Only one chapter to go after this…_

Chapter 29: Massacre

His head darted back and forth as he tried to see what tactics they were trying to employ. There was no way to get out of this. They would have to face someone at some point.

"Who are they?" Erin asked him quietly. She really wasn't sure which side she would prefer at the moment.

"Everyone." Vlad told her looking behind her and Robin.

Robin gulped, "Everyone as in…"

Vlad finished his sentence, "Vampires and slayers."

That couldn't be good.

YEKNODELTITLYEKNODELTTIL

Erin watched the indecision on Vlad's face, he felt helpless facing this threat from both sides. She could tell from his expression that they were being pinned in like a sick game of piggy in the middle.

"What can we do?" Robin asked him, "Can we outrun them?"

Vlad shook his head, "They're surrounding us." He told Robin fiercely. He threw out his mind, trying to visualise what they were doing but with no success. He caught a glimpse of the slayers.

His face scrunched up into a frown, he didn't understand why the slayers were wearing them at all. Especially not a night.

"What did you see?" Erin asked him quietly seeing the way his eyes snapped open.

"He had his eyes closed." Robin told her a slightly patronising tone in his voice, it was obvious to anyone that Vlad had had his eyes closed.

"They're coming."

"How many?"

"A dozen or so slayers."

"What did you see?" She asked again, referring to directly to what had confused him.

He lowered his gaze to her, brows furrowed together, he couldn't understand it. "They were wearing sunglasses." Why would anyone wear sunglasses at night?

Erin told him quietly, they'd detect him straight away. "Thermal glasses."

"What do they do?" Robin asked, he'd never heard of them.

"Measure body temperature…to identify vampires from humans." A vampire would show up as blue on the scanner inside the glasses whereas a human would be an orange/red even if they were wearing stasis spray.

Robin exclaimed, "They'd see Vlad a mile off." Vlad and Erin winced at the volume; trust Robin to state the obvious. An idea came to him and he studied Vlad, the vampire shrugged automatically feeling uncomfortable at the way Robin seemed to be staring at him.

"There's a way they won't…" Robin whispered quietly.

Erin shook her head there was no way she was going to let Vlad do that.

"It might be the only way."

"No, *might be* means there's another way."

"They're coming for us Erin, Vlad's temperature is too low…"

"So you want him to deliberately make himself ill to warm up?" Erin couldn't believe what Robin was suggesting.

"He'll get over it. He did before."

"We don't know how many times it'll work." Erin snapped at him, she felt like she was talking to a brick wall. Robin didn't understand how risky this plan of his was.

Vlad placed a hand against her neck, softly caressing the flawless skin there. "I can do it."

Erin shook her head, "Don't lie to me Vlad."

"Erin I don't have a choice." Erin searched his eyes, there wasn't another way, at least not in the time they had available to them. She gave him a small nod before stepping back from him. "All I have to do it speed us far enough away." A short burst of speed shouldn't affect him.

Robins seemed pleased with Vlad's answer. "At least it can't get worse." Robin shrugged.

Then it started to rain.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad glared at Robin, he just had to tempt fate didn't he?

"This isn't my fault." Robin protested immediately a completely innocent look on his face that would have had Erin laughing if they weren't in danger at the moment.

"You said it Robin." Vlad told him fiercely, not amused in the least. Rain would only make things harder for them.

The rain fell frantically, quickly plastering their hair to their heads. Erin felt the water soaking through her jacket but it bounced of Vlad and Robin's leathers. It was one of those downpours

"Boys…" Erin began before they could start an argument. Vlad tore his accusing gaze from Robin's facing Erin who shivered as she felt the rain seeping into her skin.

"Do you still have my old cloak?" He asked her quietly looking at the grey jacket she wore. It was a light grey so it would reflect the sunlight. Erin nodded and motioned for him to turn. She rummaged through his bag and pulled it out. It hadn't fitted into hers.

She shook the cape removing any of the folds that had been created, trying her best to protect the red silk inside, she was still surprised that it hadn't rotted from being in the damp ruins of Stokely castle.

"Here." She handed it to him, Vlad opened it and swung it around until it rested on her shoulders. Immediately the rain began bouncing off it and running down the flowing leather. Erin smiled softly and Vlad grinned back at her. She looked like a vampire when she wore this.

"We need to be more careful now." Vlad told them all as he fastened the clasp around Erin's neck, flattening the collar once again.

"The slayers will give up now its raining," Jonno and his father hated slaying in the rain – their stakes got wet and mould set in.

"We're easier to track in the rain." Erin told Robin quietly, her voice slightly muffled as she still had her back to Robin as Vlad fixed the cloak. "Footprints will show in the mud, trails will be created if we run through the bushes."

Robin silently mouth 'oh', it did make sense. Vlad could be lighter on his feet than them when he used his speed but he couldn't use it at the moment.

Erin turned to face Robin; his eyes were bulging as he saw Erin dressed in Vlad's old leathers. To Robin's eyes the leather cape was a welcome sight, it was something that had survived in his memories – nothing else just the cloak. "You'd make an awesome vampire."

Vlad muttered, "Over my dead body Robin."

"You're already dead."

Vlad let out a curse that would have made anyone blush – if they understood Transylvanian. Erin had never thought he could let out a curse like that, then again that was before.

Erin shook her head telling Robin to drop it. Vlad was fiercely protective of her and what might happen, she remembered suffering the creepy cellar. She shuddered at the memory. Erin would have preferred living with the Draculas even if they found out about her.

Vlad looked behind them again. "They're almost here." Vlad whispered before grabbing Robin and Erin, shooting upwards into a densely branched tree. If only it were summer then the leaves would shield them.

They landed with a thud and Robin automatically grabbed the trunk of the tree. He considered asking if Vlad could have flown them anywhere else but looking at Vlad the combination of using his strength and flying had made him shiver.

Erin winced as she chance a glance downwards. The world spun and she clenched her jaw shut trying to stop the feeling of nausea that was creeping up her throat.

"You okay?" Vlad asked her quietly, concern all over his face. His fringe was dripping in his eyes, blocking his view of her.

"Hate heights." She whispered.

Robin shook his head, Erin had explained she drank soy blood around the Draculas, didn't hunt when Ingrid offered, was terrified of Bertrand, she hated speeding and no heights. "How did you convince him you're a vampire?" He couldn't understand how gullible the Draculas were, Vlad only hated blood.

"Shut up Robin." They both growled at him. Robin was a little dismayed he thought it was a valid question.

Vlad grasped her tighter as he looked down at the gathering below. Erin buried her face in his chest trying to regulate her breathing to get rid of the sick feeling.

Robin's foot slipped on the wet branch making a slight scraping sound as he began to fall downwards. Vlad grabbed Robin by the back of his jacket just as his back collided with the branch. Robin hovered in mid air for a second before Vlad pulled him up and planted him (sitting down) on the branch.

Robin winced and automatically shifted as he felt the wet branch seeping through the seat of his trousers. The branch creaked as he moved to cling onto it tightly. Erin gave the branch a nervous look, she hoped it didn't break under their combined weight.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The vampires sped into the clearing looking around in disgust. They sniffed the air; they couldn't smell anything at all. The rain was helping to remove the scent of breathers.

They let out a hungry and feral hiss, these were some of the vampires from earlier that Vlad had scared away with a few followers. There were about eight of them in total.

Across the small clearing a rustling noise was heard before the group of slayers stepped into the clearing. As soon as the vampires saw them they smiled at them, crouching low.

The slayers clutched their sharp, deadly stakes in their hands ready to plunge them into a vampire's unforgiving heart. Owyn, Steve and Mike were amongst these slayers; they seemed the most eager to attack them.

The vampires curled before letting out a hiss and charging at the slayers.

The slayers didn't stand a chance.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as Vlad saw the vampires move towards the slayers he knew he had to get Robin and Erin out of there. He grabbed their arms; concentrated on moving them half a mile away then sped off with them.

The slayers were being massacred he could hear their cries and screams as they suffered. Erin and Robin only heard the loudest noises, he heard every single sound. He couldn't close off the sound; even his dark side had trouble stomaching it. He knew those cries would linger in his mind for centuries to come.

Watching a vampire feed from someone wasn't a sight he wanted either of them to ever experience.

The look of pure rapture and delight on their faces as they held their victims to them, slowly draining them of their lifeblood. Taking pleasure in the way his or her heart slowed down with every swallow.

He'd witnessed many bitings in seventeen years; the earliest he could remember was when he was three. It was all part of a young vampire's 'education' and training to be a vampire.

Erin looked at him in concern watching as he winced with each and every cry that was made. He nodded telling her he was alright when he was in truth far from it.

His mind was made up, all of him agreed, he never wanted to turn into that – he wanted to stop it completely.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Now the slayers and vampires were 'occupied' he needed to broach a new topic.

Vlad looked at Robin, he needed Robin to know something. "You can't come back with us to the school Robin." Vlad told his friend, he didn't want to tell him but it was the truth. "It's not safe…"

Erin winced, it definitely wasn't the time to tell Robin that.

"Because I'm not a vampire?"

"Exactly." If Robin could pretend he was then everything would be fine but there was no way Vlad could get away with having two 'half fangs' under his roof let alone Robin Branagh. Vlad didn't want him to go, he wanted to spend more time with his old friend but at the moment he didn't want to risk his life. He had an idea but he doubted Robin would let him say it.

Robin took it the wrong way. "So you're ashamed because I'm not one of you?"

"They can't find out where I went." Vlad defended himself; if they found out they would only make things harder on him and Erin. Finding out that Erin had been with him the entire time was going to be bad enough in the first place.

"Fine, it's good to know who my friends are…"

With that Robin turned on his heel and began walking away from them. Erin glanced between Robin's retreating back and Vlad's defiant face. Vlad could have phrased it better, she thought as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Robin!" Erin called. Robin didn't turn around to her.

"Let him go Erin." She just stared at Vlad watching as he turned away and started walking in the opposition direction to Robin.

She couldn't decide who was being the biggest idiot. The breather or the vampire.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin kicked a stone amongst the mud; it gave a satisfying crunch as it hit the base of a tree. Vlad was being stupid; his family had never actually bitten him before. They couldn't have changed that much.

He could look after himself. He couldn't deny he was jealous of Erin, he felt she was replacing him as Vlad's best friend and she got to live with the vampires which was the main thing that irked him.

Robin jumped back, his heart racing as something large and black appeared in front of him.

Silhouetted in the darkness of the night.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	30. Merciless

A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

_The last chapter…_

Chapter 30: Merciless

Erin chased after Vlad; his temper had been upped to 'prepare for fireballs' and she wasn't going to let him stay in it for long.

"You can't leave him Vlad!" Erin snapped at him, she couldn't believe that Vlad would do that. The woods were crawling with slayers and vampires.

Vlad wasn't going to sort it out this time, "If I go back we'll both be in danger. Robin did this himself."

"He's your friend." Erin told him quietly.

"Robin can make his own choices." Vlad really as being childish about this.

Erin decided to play her wild card, "The old Vlad wouldn't do this." She got the reaction she wanted.

Vlad stopped and let out a deep rumble, he slowly on the spot until their eyes met. He looked like the vampire she'd seen trying to bite Miss McCauley.

Erin had folded her arms over chest and watched him carefully; her scolding glare always had the ability to make him feel uncomfortable.

He stepped closer to her, lowing himself slightly making her tremble. "I'm not the old Vlad."

"No you're not, you're the more mature Vlad who's ready to lead his people and won't leave anyone behind." His eyes softened and she stepped closer to him, her feet squelching in the soft, smooth mud. She knew Vlad's old cloak would be caked in mud at the bottom from being trailed in the dirt.

Erin hadn't realised until she'd said it but everything Vlad had gone through had made him more mature and shaped him into the leader he would become. She reached up and stroked his cheek, a faint smile on her face. Vlad leaned into her touch. The good Vlad was still there, so was the bad but they'd merged together to create a more mature Vladimir Dracula. He wasn't as naïve as he was when he'd first run away.

This reflection business had forced him to see his world for what it was and what it could be, who he was and who he could be. He'd changed to reflect what he wanted to achieve. His personality changing so he could lead his people forward. To lead his people he'd combined all the traits he needed from both good and bad in order to become the leader he wanted to be.

It wasn't a battle between good and evil it was a battle between clinging onto the past and moving towards the future.

He'd faced his past and could now use those memories and events to face anything that happened in the future the future.

Not allowing one thing to be in control but aspects of both sides.

That had been the balance he was looking for. The grey inbetween.

Vlad nodded slowly, she was right. He kissed her softly in thanks for knocking sense into him. Erin noticed he was listening to her again and that only proved he'd grown more mature. This was both sides of Vlad now.

"Can you find him?" She asked Vlad quietly as she pulled away from him, her hands trailing down his biceps. Vlad closed his eyes briefly, before they snapped open once more. A look of anger on his face.

"He's gone deeper into the woods." Vlad hissed.

He threw out his vampire senses trying to detect Robin but they bounced back against him as if they'd hit a barrier. It was the rain that was doing it.

He pulled Erin closer to him and she winced, she knew what he was about to do. She was convinced he was determined to see the contents of her stomach all around them on the floor. She stepped into his open arms and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest and scrunching her eyes up tightly.

Vlad chanced a glance down, checking that Erin was ready. Hoping he could find Robin before it was too late.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin ran as fast as he could in the direction he'd just come from. He wanted to scream out for Erin and Vlad but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk alerting anyone else to their presence in the woods.

He skidded to a halt as the shape darted in front of him cutting off his exit route. Robin spun around trying to find another way to escape but the shape darted in front of him again.

The dark shape had long grey hair and looked about the Count's age, although there wasn't a way to be certain. The vampire was about the size of his brothers Ian and Paul and had their height to match. Robin was determined not to show an ounce of fear in front of this bloodsucker.

"Playing with your food?" Robin gasped and the vampire seemed surprised that he dared to speak to him. The vampire nodded extending his arms and opening his mouth to reveal his fangs.

Robin winced as he felt the vampire's grip tighten around him, it was like a vice squeezing him tighter and tighter. He lowered his sharp fangs towards Robin's neck, pausing for a moment. "You shouldn't have run away from your vampire." It took Robin a minute but he remembered who the vampire meant – Erin.

Robin wished he hadn't wandered off.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad paused coughing slightly. Erin looked up at him.

"I'm fine." He reassured her before she could ask, his eyes blinking furiously. He looked around the scent of Robin had been washed away by the rain. "Fogging rain." He muttered trying to look around for clues in which direction Robin had gone but couldn't find any.

Erin grabbed his face, holding his head steady, "Concentrate." He was panicking and that would do him no good in trying to find their friend.

He nodded and closed his eyes, inhaling the air deeply. He picked up the faint smell of leather, leather with a mixture of breather chemicals on it. He concentrated on that scent and soon the true scent of Robin was forefront in his mind.

He looked down at Erin, grabbing her hand and running in the direction that he was convinced Robin was in.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNDOELTTIL

Vlad caught a glimpse of dark material before it became clear. A vampire was holding Robin tightly, forcing his neck to the right as he had down with Erin that very first time.

Robin would be in pain, Erin noted, she had been with that awkward angle. The vampire's arm was wrapped tightly around Robin pinning his arms to his sides. Robin was struggling they could see that, but to no avail.

Vlad couldn't get there in time, as he watched the vampire's fangs a hairsbreadth away from Robin's flesh. He could act faster and see every single movement that anyone or anything ever performed.

Vlad had no choice he couldn't separate the vampire from Robin. He lifted his arm, channelling a small amount of his power. Both Robin and the vampire flew backwards, as the pair hit the tree the vampire lost his grip on Robin.

Robin saw stars for a few moments before his vision cleared. He saw his chance and rolled away from the vampire.

Robin ran as fast as he could towards Vlad and Erin before he was jerked back by his shoulder, he felt his collar bone close to breaking.

The hand was suddenly removed from his arm and a crunch was heard from behind him.

"GO ROBIN, NOW!" Vlad told him firmly.

Robin didn't need to be told twice he ran towards Erin, grapping her shoulders tightly and holding her, the need to hold something for some form of comfort overwhelming him. It was amazing how you could want something, in his case to become a vampire, but when faced with the possibility of it actually happening you really decided you didn't want it at all.

The vampire charged at Vlad but he easily dodged him. The vampire aimed for Vlad's back sending him skidding to the ground as his shoes refused to grip on the wet mud.

Vlad rolled and looked up as the vampire prepared to kick his head. Vlad let out a snarl and moved away grabbing the vampire's leg and pulling him to the ground. The vampire landed with a crunch on the ground, his head hitting the floor – hard.

The vampire jumped up quickly and began to rain blow after blow down on Vlad. Vlad easily deflected them, the vampire grew angrier spinning to kick him but Vlad was faster. He shoved the vampire backwards and he stumbled backwards.

The vampire grasped a nearby branch, snapping it with ease from the tree. He hit Vlad with it catching him across the face, scraping at his skin leaving a dirty black mark. He brought it back and aimed for Vlad's ribs.

Vlad's hands closed around the branch and yanked it from the vampire spinning on his feet and swinging it around and hitting the vampire across the backs of his knees forcing him to the ground before hitting the back of his head.

The vampire's face landed directly in the mud. This angered him more and he rolled. Arching his back to push himself to his feet.

He charged at Vlad.

Erin was right he did tire easier, with one final blow to the centre of the vampire's chest, his energy poured into that final punch, he sent the vampire hurtling back and directly between two narrow trees. A crack was heard as the vampire cried out in pain as his left leg was bent at an awkward angle, snapping the bone.

Vlad's keen eyes caught something flying towards him, it wasn't from the vampire. He ducked quickly, barely avoiding it.

A thump had Erin looking to her left just in time to see a stake disintegrate from where it was in the tree. It had narrowly missed Vlad's head – the slayers had seen him. Vlad dodged quickly and darted towards her and Robin.

Vlad tried to move closer to the vampire but he hissed and spat at him. Looking to the left he could see the slayers enclosing on him, they'd reach the vampire before he did. He couldn't speed now.

Vlad couldn't risk Erin and Robin's safety for one vampire now. If he didn't move he'd be slain as well, he was the prize. Even if they didn't slay him he didn't want to think of the torture methods they might use on him for information.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin let out a startled cry as she was yanked roughly to the side. A hand came over her mouth and she immediately tried to bit it but chanced a look upwards and sighed in relief – it was only Vlad. Still she didn't like being manhandled.

Vlad grabbed Erin and pulled her behind the tree, they were sheltered there. Thermal glasses couldn't see through tree trunks.

He had his left arm wrapped around her stomach, her back pressed against his chest. He lowered his hand from her mouth, cupping her jaw instead. She could feel his slightly higher temperature from using his powers.

Erin held her breath as he held her close, she didn't want to chance the slayers hearing her.

These were the slayers that had escaped the conflict before, a mere handful of three remaining. Steve and Mike were amongst them but there was no sign of Owyn. Owyn must have been one of the victims. Erin felt sorry for the slayer she never wanted him to die.

Vlad gazed at the slayers there was evil in their eyes that he often only saw in vampires. He doubted there would be any mercy now for the vampires attack and this would reflect on their world.

Robin tried to peer around his own tree six feet away from them but knocked a twig, snapping it in half. The sound seemed to echo around the forest. Vlad's eyes immediately burned with irritation as he glared at his best friend. Robin mouth an apology before silently praying to the heavens that no one had heard him.

The slayers darted their eyes around trying to find the source of the noise. They couldn't find a single thing, satisfied that it must have been an animal they turned back towards the trembling vampire in front of them.

The trio cautiously poked their heads around the trees this time only moving their heads and not their bodies to avoid anymore twigs breaking.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin turned her head wincing as she watched the slayers pounce on the vampire. Watching one get slain by them revolted her, they hadn't seen what had happened they just pounced.

Vlad was right the slayers didn't have mercy for vampires now, especially not after what had happened a couple of hours before.

Robin turned his head just in time but Vlad saw it all. The smiles on the slayers faces as they faced the terrified vampire on the floor.

The way the one had withdrawn garlic juice and passed it around them, pouring it on their stakes. Deliberately holding them over the vampire who was held in place by argentalium nuggets dropped 'casually' on the ground around the vampire. The vampire writhed in agony as the drips seeped through the material he was wearing and onto his skin, burning him.

The slayer looked at each other with sadistic enjoyment on their faces before, as one, plunging their stakes into the chest of the defenceless vampire.

The garlic on the stakes would create that final bit of pure white-hot pain to sear through the body of the vampire. The last thing it would ever know as it begged for the final few seconds before turning into dust to be over quickly.

They were merciless.

Vlad didn't seem to show any emotion for a few moments but the thunder in the background crackled and lightening flashed in the background.

"We need to get out of here." Erin told Vlad, she had an idea what the slayers had just done but didn't want to risk the same thing happening to Vlad.

If anything they would be more unforgiving in their attacks now and Vlad would be the main target once more.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The green sign on the wall, to the right of the gargoyles on the gatepost proudly proclaimed 'Garside Grange Independent Day School' for all to see.

The large Stuart mansion gazed down on them as they stood at the edge of the woods. Robin looked on the former mansion with awe. It was much bigger than Stokely Castle – and with more windows. The red brickwork gave the building a more cheerful effect than the natural stone bricks of the Castle.

Erin's stomach was flipping with the thought of going back into the school.

"I'd better get going." Robin told them reluctantly; this time he'd take public transport. He'd never been a fan of camping in the first place and now he hated it even more.

Vlad finally had chance to voice his idea, he had a feeling Robin would like it.

"Stay in the town." Vlad told Robin; as long as he was around people he'd be safe. If he went back to Stokely then the Slayers Guild would quiz him. "We'll manage to visit somehow." Vlad promised him, having someone on the outside could really benefit him.

Robin jumped at the chance to stick around with the vampires – sort of. He'd missed Vlad and he wanted to get to know Erin better. Anyway perhaps this way he could help them in some way as they would be trapped inside the school most of the time.

"Won't they be watching you?" Robin wanted to check that it would be safe for Vlad and Erin. He understood why they were afraid of the rest of Vlad's family finding him.

"They're always watching me." Erin muttered, making Vlad chuckle. She was the star attraction at the school for the vampires.

"They're worried about me getting to close to you." Vlad cheekily told her, nudging her shoulder gently. They didn't want to risk Vlad sharing his power with anyone, let alone a half fang. He turned back to Robin seriously. "We'll find a way. Just…don't go out at night." Vlad told him seriously, he couldn't chance Robin being seen by the Count, Ingrid or Bertrand.

"I promise Vlad." He knew how dangerous it could be for him if one of them found out. Slayers would be a problem too but he would keep an eye on them.

Robin moved closer and hugged Erin tightly. She responded gladly hugging him back. She wasn't used to hugging someone with a pulse so his normal temperature skin surprised her at first.

He turned his head so he could whisper into her ear. "Look after him and be careful."

"I will." She promised him stepping back from her friend.

Robin looked up at Vlad slightly, Vlad shrugged before Robin pulled him into a hug.

"See you in a week?" Robin asked Vlad.

"We'll try and get away." Vlad promised him. Shaking Bertrand would be interesting he seemed to be everywhere.

"Look after her, she's not becoming a vampire before I do." He told Vlad firmly making Erin laugh at the horrified look on Vlad's face.

Erin managed to answer seeing as Vlad was speechless, "I won't." Erin grinned at him, laughing at the way Vlad was trying to force his face back into its normal expression.

Robin nodded and stepped back away from the pair of them. He looked up at the school. "Its not as impressive as Stokely Castle." Robin teased him, it didn't look like a vampire's home at all, that was probably the reason they were living there.

Erin gave Robin a slip of paper. "My number, you can't contact the school."

Robin nodded slipping it into his pocket a faint smile on his face before turning and disappearing towards the town to find lodging of some sort if he was going to help Vlad in some way, he'd need it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTITL

The young couple slowly walked towards the school, the impressive structure towering over them casting them into the shadows as they drew closer.

Vlad looked upwards at the structure standing before them. He straightened out his jacket and shirt before looking down at Erin.

Erin reached up and kissed him softly. Vlad responded allowing his mouth to lazily slid against hers, their tongues battling for dominance. He clutched at her feeling the cloak beneath his fingers. Erin slowly pulled back.

Her eyes glistened as she spoke, "Love you."

"Love you too." He responded, this might be the last chance they had to say if for a while.

Erin squeezed his hand before speaking softly. "Are you ready?"

THE END

A/N: I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's read this fic.

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. They've really inspired me on._

_I am going to write a sequel called 'Tangled Web'; the first couple of chapters will be uploaded some time on Friday 2nd March. I'll post an A/N when I've posted it for anyone who wants to read it._

_I would like to say thank you again for all your support during the creation of 'Grey Inbetween'._

I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed typing it.


	31. AN

Author's Note

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing this story.

Thank you for all the reviews, you've really inspired me to keep writing this story and the next. I'm glad you enjoyed reading this story.

I have posted the second part of this two-part story. It's called 'Tangled Web'.

Thank you again for reading

yeknodelttil


End file.
